Don't Ever Look Back
by Mysteriosa
Summary: After a near death experience, Prentiss and Reid realise that time is shorter than they though and that sometimes you have to bite the bullet and just tell and do things your heart and brain tell you to do. Story better than summary...
1. Prologue: Case Gone Wrong

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

"FBI!" Derek Morgan shouted, after he kicked down the door of the home of their UNSUB, Robert Jameson, who had kidnapped and tortured a total of 23 innocent housewives to death and would leave their bodies by their home for their family to discover.

The time of the season was winter and the team had been in their vehicles for the last hour making sure that their UNSUB was indeed inside of his home and not some neighbor checking up on his home. Prentiss was partnered up with Morgan and both of them were now walking through the house, while Hotch and Rossi came in through the back door.

What they weren't expecting was Jameson expecting them. He snuck out through the guest bedroom window, climbed down the side of his home and as quietly as possible left his property.

After they cleared the house, Prentiss quickly told her coworkers what she found in one of the guest bedrooms and they all concluded the same thing… Jameson had planned his escape and was now on the run.

"Prentiss, Morgan I want you two and Reid to try and find a set of tracks and alert the DC police Department so that they can get the Dogs after his scent" Hotch ordered, "Rossi and I will warn all neighboring homes to lock their doors and to alert the local police If they see Jameson"

After they all left the home, Morgan called the young genius over, explained the plan and all three went separate ways to try and find any tracks that would tell them where he was heading. Prentiss had luckily found the opened guest window and saw the set of tracks that were heading east from the house. What she wasn't expecting was a quick blow to the back of the head and within seconds darkness took over her.

Jameson had made a set of tracks that he knew would have thrown off any of the agents and was hiding in the tool shed, where he saw Emily Prentiss looking at the set of tracks and just by the way she was starring at them, he knew that she wasn't going to fall for it and took action. Grabbing a gardening tool, he slowly crept out of the shed, without making the door creek, walked into Prentiss's tracks that she had left on the snow, raised his hand and hit the back of her head as hard as her could and caught her before she could hit to icy snowy ground. Jameson threw her over his shoulder, ran into the same old tracks that he had made and soon reached the small forest where he knew where many tracks laid and he just ran into the already made boot prints and continued his journey through the woods. But the one mistake he had made was that he had dropped the tool, which had some of Prentiss blood on it.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Hey kid, I think you better come and see this" Morgan called out.

"Did you find Prentiss?" he asked.

"No… but I think I know where she is" he pointed at the bloody gardening tool, grabbed out his phone and speed dialed Hotch's cell. "Hotch… He's got Prentiss"

"_Gather the police and the dogs, get them to catch Emily's scent and accompany them, you and Reid_" was all he said before hanging up on his subordinate.

"What did he say?" Reid asked.

"Get the police and the dogs the catch Emily's scent and we follow them until we find that bastard or…"

"Until the dogs can't find any of her scent anymore" he finished his friend's sentence with a grim look on his face.

Somewhere else in the neighborhood, Hotch had just hang up on Derek Morgan and immediately contacted the one person that he knew would do whatever it took to find one of their own.

"_Goddess of all knowing and sexiness, how may pleasure thee?_" Penelope Garcia answered, in her usual spunky, chirpyness.

"Garcia…" Hotch said in a very serious tone.

"_Something's wrong sir, are you guys alright?_" she quickly asked, in a very worried tone.

"I need you to try and see if you can locate Prentiss's Phone and tell us where she is"

"_What happened, to my raven warrior!_"

"Jameson has her and we don't know where they are headed or are located at the moment"

"_Say no more sir, I'm already searching… it says that her phone is at the evil man's address…_"

"She must have left her phone in the SUV" Rossi concluded.

"_I'm sorry sir"_ She really sounded down now.

"You did everything in your computer powers Garcia, we'll just have to do it the old fashion way. We'll keep you updated" he told her before hanging up and getting into the SUV again, with David Rossi.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As the sun was almost gone, the night was getting even colder, as the temperature was hitting in the negative double digits. Jameson was now getting tired of carrying the unconscious agent and automatically dropped her down a snowy hill and continued his journey alone through the forest, where he knew an abandoned vehicle was waiting for him. Within minutes, the winds started to pick up and pretty soon a small snow storm was starting, but this wasn't going to stop, not when he was getting really close to his destination. But what he wasn't expecting was the sound of dogs barking and then he was tackled by an unknown subject, who turned out to be Agent Derek Morgan.

"Robert Jameson, you're under arrest for the murder of 23 housewives in you neighborhood and for the kidnapping of federal agent Emily Prentiss" he then continued to read him his rights, while Spencer Reid saw no signs of Emily being near by, this was also due to the fact that the snow storm was now starting to get even worse as the minutes went by.

"Kid, we have to get out of here, before we get caught and stuck in the snow storm!" he had to shout over the loud wind.

"What about Emily, we can't just let her here to freeze to death, especially if she's unconscious out here!"

"The storm is getting too bad for any of us to even see a foot in front of us; we'll come back when it clears up. I promise man, but right now we have to get to safety"

As both agents reluctantly left the area, Emily Prentiss was just starting to wake up, but was utterly confused to where she was. She remembered something really hard hitting her in the back of the head and then nothing. She then saw that not only was she caught in the middle of a soon to be deadly snow storm, but the fact that she had no idea of where she was at the moment wouldn't help her find shelter.

She forced herself up onto her feet, but quickly fell back onto the snowy ground, when a huge wave of dizziness kicked in, making her lose her balance. Emily then fought it and slowly climbed up the hill and then collapsed in total exhaustion. She knew she had to get to a hospital, because she knew that she had a serious concussion and that the cold was making her weaker by the minute. Prentiss then saw dents in the pure white snow and knew that someone had pass through here and that she had to move quickly, before the tracks disappeared for good, leaving her stuck in the soon to be blizzard storm.

After what felt like forever, when in fact she had only been in the storm for almost two hours, Emily Prentiss found an old phone booth and dialed 9-1-1, before letting herself fell onto the ice cold ground.

"_911, what's your emergency?_"

"Concussion… disoriented… freaking freezing…" she could barely make out a proper sentence.

"_Miss, do you know where you are?_" the operator asked, while she ran a program to locate where the call was coming from.

"Near…Route 05…" were the last words she spoke before passing out, from total exhaustion.

"_Miss, I've just located your coordinates and we're sending the EMT's to your location… Miss?_"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Has the EMT's were exiting Route 05, there they saw through the violent winds, an unconscious person, laying near the phone booth and the driver quickly pulled over and rushed to her.

"Miss, can you hear me, Can you tell me your name?", when he didn't receive a response from her, he and his partner looked through every pocket and found nothing to ID her. "Jerry, you got the heated blanket near the stretcher?"

"Yeah, everything's ready Jim" he told his partner as they loaded her onto the gurney, strapped her in, but not before they wrapped her in the heated blanket, loaded her into the ambulance and within 60 seconds they were now driving towards the general hospital.


	2. The Waiting Game Sucks!

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

**M: I don't own CM or the Song "Hanging By A Moment – Lifehouse"**

When Spencer Reid look at the small digital clock, the time showed to be almost eleven at night and the storm was still roaring through DC. He grabbed his cell phone and speed dialed Penelope Garcia, but he had forgotten to turn off the radio that was also installed in the small digital clock.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

"_Goddess of all knowing_" she said in a less chirpy tone, knowing that she was still really worried about Emily still missing.

"Garcia, I need you to look for any admissions at any hospital in DC for Emily" he said in a tone that clearly sounded like he didn't want to say this.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"_Sure thing sweetcheeks, I'll let you know when I find her okay?"_ was the last sentence she said, before using her pink feather pen to disconnect the call.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

The young agent sat back in the not so comfortable chair in his room, looked out the window and watched storm once again, hoping to notice the slightest chance of it lighting up within the next hour.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After getting a cup of disgusting coffee at the hospital coffee machine, Jennifer Jareau was walking back to Will's room, when she saw the paramedics, running by her, pushing an unconscious person, with frost bite. JJ immediately recognized the unconscious patient and wondered what was going on.

"Emily!"

This caused the eldest paramedic to halt in the hospital hallway and turn to the blonde women, "Jim you keep going and get her to the Intensive care unit… M'am you know this women?" he asked urgently.

"Wait you don't know who she is?"

"We were called out on a small road out of Route 05, where we found her unconscious on the side of the road, in the snow storm. We didn't find any ID on her"

"That's Emily Prentiss, FBI agent at the BAU, What was she doing out in the storm?"

"We still have no idea on this M'am, but if you say this person's name is Emily Prentiss, then would you mind contacting her family?"

"Already on it" JJ walked out in the cold, pulled out her phone and dialed the first number on her speed dial.

"_JJ, not that I'm not glad to not hear from you but I'm really busy"_

"I know…"

"_JJ where are you?"_

"I'm at the General Hospital, Will was in small car accident, they just want to keep him here over night, Henry's with him, but that's not why I'm calling… Are you looking for Emily?"

"_How… how did you…_"

"She was just brought into the Intensive care Unit at the General Hospital… I ID her; she didn't have of her credentials or anything on her"

"_Can you stay with her until the team can reach the hospital?_"

"Pen… What the hell happened?"

"_An UNSUB took her hostage and ran off in the woods… He must have left her somewhere, when the storm started…_"

"Wait… the team just walked away?"

"_Believe me sugar, even if you would have been there, you would have been dragged away from the forest and taken back to the hotel"_ JJ knew that her friend was speaking the truth and dropped the subject, "_I'll contact the team right away"_

"Like I said I'll be in ICU waiting room" she then hung up and quickly made her way to Will's room.

"Hey JJ… did you go outside?" he asked her.

"Emily's in the ICU… I'm just going to wait in the Waiting room until the team gets here and then I'll be back here okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead JJ, I'll be sleeping anyway" he said with a light chuckle, before handing his son to JJ.

"I'll see you soon" she gave him a kiss, before leaving the room with Henry.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

When the clock was about to strike Midnight, Spencer Reid was awoken by the ringing of his house phone slowly made his way to it and answered it.

"Hello?" he sounded really tired.

"_Sweetcheeks, I just alerted the rest of the team that Emily's at the General Hospital and you'll have to bring some proof of who she is_"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"_They didn't find any ID on her"_

"The how do you know, it's her?"

"_JJ… she was at the hospital for Will when she saw the EMT's arriving with Emily and she identified her, she's in the ICU waiting room, waiting for us to arrive. I'm leaving now actually_"

"Okay, I'm leaving now as well" he then hung up.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After a thirty minute drive, and almost getting into a car accident himself, Spencer Reid, finally arrived at the hospital and was now walking at a very quick speed, to the ICU waiting room, where he saw JJ, Henry and Garcia sitting and patiently waiting. Henry gladly clapped his hands together and was fussing in a joyful, way when he saw his godfather. This made both JJ and Garcia look up and they both got up and went to their friend.

"How is she, any news on her?"

"Nothing yet" Garcia answered.

"Um, how's Will?"

"He's got a concussion but the Doctor wants him to stay over night and then we can take him home" JJ explained, "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay… just nervous about a teammate and friend right now" he lied to them; he wanted to keep his real feelings for Emily for himself.

After an hour went by the rest of the team showed up, the last to have arrived was Hotch, who had to drop off Jack at his Aunt Jessica, so the team understood why he was the last to arrive.

"Any word yet?" he asked.

"Not si…" JJ didn't finish her sentence, when she saw a man in a white coat walking towards them.

"Prentiss, Emily?" he asked in the waiting, and he was then surrounded by them in a matter of seconds, "Are any of you related to the patient?"

"No, her mother is in Berlin at the moment and her father passed away three months ago from Lung Cancer" Reid answered, shocking everyone when they heard that their friend's father had died.

"But we're her family" Garcia said.

"And she's a much respected member of the FBI" Hotch said in his boss tone.

"Ah okay then… Miss Prentiss suffered a severe head trauma, but we fixed it, a concussion, frost bites on her face and hands, and she had started hyperthermia, which she is being treated for right now. Her room is large enough for all of you to enter… so go ahead" was all he needed to say to get the entire team to follow the doctor towards their friend's room.

As each one entered, they all tried to hold back their shock. Her head was bandaged, her left face cheek had gauze over it, knowing that it was one of her frost bites, both of her hands were bandaged as well, the room was toasty, and she had IVs connected to her arms. JJ sat in the chair closest to Emily, While Garcia took the other side, Morgan sat on the small couch, next to Reid, who looked like someone had kicked his puppy in front of, and both older agents said that they were getting some coffee and asked if anyone wanted any, knowing that everyone was staying in for a while.


	3. One Mess After Another!

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

**M: Again I don't own CM or the song "**

After staying in the hospital for almost three full days, Hotch had ordered everyone to head home and at least catch a couple of hours of sleep, due to the fact that they all knew that when Emily would awaken, she would need them all well rested to take care of her and be there for her.

What the team didn't know was that Spencer Reid had only drove around the block and re-parked his vehicle in the parking lot, once more and returned to Emily's room, where he awaited for her to wake up. He sat where JJ had been sitting and soon dosed off into R.E.M. mode due to the lack off sleep that he has gotten the last 72 hours.

Has the hours went by, he felt someone shifting and he quickly awoken from his sleep and saw a barely awake Emily Prentiss, who looked utterly confused as her eyes looked around the room, until her eyes met his.

"Reid?"

"Hey… you've been asleep for a while now"

"How long have I been out?"

"Three full days" he answered her.

"Please tell me you're joking… wait you have no sense of joke" she lightly teased him, which cause him to smile at her remark.

"The rest of the team should be here in a couple of hours"

"Well. I should be use of being left alone" she muttered to herself, not knowing that he had heard her.

"I'm sorry"

"Is it okay if I rest up for now… I know I've been out for three days but I'm still tired" she avoided making eye contact with him. That's when he knew that she blamed him and the rest of the team for her being here right now, and he couldn't blame her. They had walked away when she needed them the most and probably wouldn't have made it, if it weren't for her stubbornness. He rose out of his seat, walked out of the room, out of the building and called Derek Morgan.

"_This better be good…_" he muttered in a very tired voice.

"She's awake" Reid told his friend in a monotone voice.

"_That's great kid! Why do you sound neutral?"_

"We left her out there… we just left her there and she wouldn't have made it, if it weren't for her being so damn stubborn and you know I'm right on this… she refuses to make eye contact with me and she wasn't surprised to find us not there in that room… so yeah I sound monotone, because the fact that we just pretty much back stab one of our team members" he then hung up, shut off his phone and returned to Prentiss's room and waited by her side until she would wake up again.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After being hung up by his friend, Derek Morgan got dressed in his usual clothing, grabbed his now recharged cell phone and dialed Penelope Garcia's number.

"_It's the weekend, come on!_" whined Miss Penelope Garcia, which caused him to chuckle at her child like behavior.

"Baby girl, I just got a call from Reid. Emily's awake" he told her, but at the same time he couldn't hide the sadness in his voice about the fact that right now, two of his closest friends were pissed off at the rest of the team and he really couldn't blame them.

"_That's great news Adonis, but like I would say to Celine Dion, why the long face? I can tell by the way you sound sugar, so come on tell mama what's wrong"_

"From what the kid told me, Prentiss wasn't surprise to _not_ have seen us in the room… if you know what I mean"

"_But… but… I don't know what to say to that! There's more isn't there?"_

"Yeah… Reid's mad at the team as well… I don't blame him, he was the only one who was ready to go head to head with the damn snow storm, just to find her, while we were trying to get out and head for shelter in our homes…"

"_Well people will do crazy thing for love_"

"What are you talking about baby girl? There's no way that Reid has more than friendship feelings for our princess"

"_You should have heard how he was so demanding about me checking every… and I do mean every hospital in DC, then when JJ and I saw him he looked like someone had kicked his puppy in front of him and he probably pretended to leave hospital grounds, returned and waited for her to wake up… and right now he's probably at her bedside realizing that life is short and he better bite the bullet now than to wait any longer"_

"Mama, you've been watching too many chick flicks with Kevin" he teased.

"_Derek Morgan I am dead serious about this… listen I'm getting ready and leaving for the hospital as soon as I contact JJ, Rossi and I'll leave Hotch to you"_ She told him before disconnecting the conversation.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

When Emily Prentiss opened her eyes again, she saw not only Reid but the rest of the team and who she presumed was her doctor and nurse that would keep an eye on her. Before she could do or even think, she was engulfed by none other than the infamous Garcia hugs.

"My Raven beauty!"

"GARCIA!" Emily looked petrified, which got JJ to giggle, until she had to help Emily to unfasten their tech friend from her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked bluntly.

"You're awake, Reid contacted us and we rushed here as soon as we heard that you had awoken" Rossi explained.

"Would have been great earlier" she muttered to herself, then she remembered that JJ was in the room as well, "JJ how long have you been here?"

"Even before they brought you in, I was the one to Identified you and we've been here for almost three full days, until Hotch made sure we went home to get some rest and then we could comeback… but I guess some of us couldn't find there way home" she gave a small glance at Spencer Reid, who quickly found the corner of a wall very interesting, which cause the whole room to start laughing. Prentiss lightly shook her head, and tried to stifle the giggles.

"I'm Dr. Krueger, we would like to keep you hear for another twenty four hours and if nothing in your test look abnormal, the we'll discharge you, but you'll need to remain out of the field for the next two to four weeks, until your hands are better"

"Oh great…" she said in a very sarcastic tone.

"She hates hospitals" Reid told the doctor quietly, to which he got an understanding nod from the medical physician, before leaving the room with the nurse.

"How's your head feeling Princess?" Derek Morgan asked.

"…" Emily refused to make eye contact with any of them, except for JJ and Garcia.

"Sweetie, we know you feel betrayed right now, but try to understand that they were following protocol and…" Garcia couldn't think of anything else better to say, she knew what they had done was bad, but it was no ones fault in her eyes, but she knew that Emily was seeing things way differently than her.

"I just want to rest…" she rubbed her eyes.

"Prentiss, I think someone should remain with you at all times for the next twenty four hours and then accompany you home and keep an eye on you" Hotch spoke.

"How about you just leave me the hell alone, you had no problem earlier!" she snapped at her supervisor.

"Emily listen…" Derek had started but was caught off by Rossi.

"We have no excuse… you're right, we weren't there when you really needed us, but we're trying to show you that we know that we made the dumbest mistake we ever made and that we're trying to fix it, by building back the trust we all had with you"

"Rossi's right Emily" JJ held her hand, to which Prentiss didn't back away.

"Emily... you have to believe us when we say that we are sorry for what we didn't do" Spencer Reid said in a low voice.

"I just didn't expect it from you" Prentiss answered, while looking at him with sad eyes, before laying her head back onto her pillow and she closed her eyes.

Spencer Reid immediately, walked out of the building and sat on the nearest bench and placed his face into the palms of his hands.

Has the minutes went by he felt his phone vibrating, and recognized the phone number that appeared, before answering it.

"Hey… I was just visiting a co-worker in the hospital… yeah I actually need to see you to Elle… Yeah I'll meet you at your room tonight at seven" he then hung up and looked up at the blue sky, while feeling the cold winter wind.

"Meeting an old friend?" Rossi asked, with a sly grin on his face, "You know I never thought you did… what do you guys call it again… ah yes, _booty calls_"

"Sometimes the job is too much and…"

"She's there and you need to focus on someone other then Emily"

"Yeah… No! What are you talking about? Emily and I are a just friend… that's all" he tried to convince himself.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that. You know you could have told her the truth. The fact that Morgan had to literally drag you into the SUV because you didn't care if you got sick, as long as you would find her… we decided to follow protocol… you didn't… you don't deserve to be counted in the guilty pile"

"I went home Dave… I deserve it"

"You called and ordered Garcia to check every DC hospital for her and to contact you as soon as she found her…You never gave up, you just found other ways to try and find her as soon as possible. Just go back in there and tell her the truth!"

"I…i-I can't… I just can't" was all he said before walking off to his pre-historic car and left to return to his home.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After the sun had set, Emily had finally decided to awaken and saw both Garcia and JJ starring at one another.

"What?"

"I think you should call Reid and listen to what he has to say" JJ blurted out, before Garcia could say anything.

"Why?"

"Girl, Morgan dragged him into the SUV and Dropped him off at him place, when the storm started. He even called me and ordered me… and I am being serious when I say the word ordered me to check every hospital for you! He was kicking himself in the face"

"That and the fact that both of you are blind to one another! I mean come on Em, it's been over a year and you still haven't told him about how you really feel about him and you did hurt his feelings… you pretty much ran over his puppy!" JJ said.

"Nicely put JJ" Garcia said in a sarcastic matter.

"You're both making my head spin"

"No that's due to the fact that you haven't really eaten anything all day kitten" Garcia said in a honest tone, "Now call him and tell him that you want him over here, that'll cheer him up and you know he'll head over here In a flash!" she handed the room phone to Emily and dialed Reid's number.

As the fourth ring, Emily was about to hang up and try in the morning, when she heard the receiver being picked up.

"_Hello?"_ said a groggy female voice.


	4. Platonic or Not?

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

Inside a hotel room during the night, Spencer Reid was fast asleep, naked under the thin white sheets, lying next to Elle Greenway, who was also fast asleep, when his phone started to ring. Elle awoken from her sleep saw that the phone was closest to her and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered in a groggy voice.

Within seconds the phone line was then disconnected and Elle put the phone back onto the night stand and stayed really close to Spencer Reid, who was still fast asleep or so she thought.

"Who was it?" he asked her.

"I don't, hang up after I answered" she mumbled, while she laid her head on his back.

"Okay…" he mumbled before turning over and was now pretty much on top of her, kissing her neck.

"Wow, you're active tonight" she giggled.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Hmm, I have to leave tomorrow at noon. Why do you ask?"

"Stay with me" he looked at her straight in the eyes, to show how serious he was at the moment.

"Reid… we both agreed that this is just casual, you said it yourself when we started this"

"I just… don't want to be alone anymore…"

"Is this about you're colleague that is in the hospital right now… the one you fancy"

"I don't fancy her" he rolled off of her and just starred at the ceiling"

"Oh right there is typical Spencer Reid denial" she slightly laugh, "Whenever you don't want to admit something, you avoid any contact and focus on something else"

"She hates me right now and I don't blame her"

"Well it's her lost" She then kissed him and pretty soon they returned to the physical need they had done earlier.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After Emily Prentiss hung up, both ladies gave her weird facial expression that was also mixed with a "_you better explain_" into it.

"He didn't answer?" JJ asked.

"Unless Reid had a sex change, then no he didn't answer"

"Wait… are you saying that Reid is with a member of the opposite sex right now?" Garcia asked in a very specific term.

"Yes… I missed my chance… actually it's more that I was right, he doesn't think the same way I do"

"We're sorry Em… is there anything we can do or say… we can hurt him… well JJ can do that but I can erase his whole life in a flash with just the click of my faithful mouse" she said with a evil grin on her face, that caused both ladies to laugh.

"As much fun as that sound PG, I'll have to say no because it's not like we were together and I found out that he was messing around with someone else" Emily explained.

"True… but still… are you going to be okay?" JJ asked.

"Give me three days… what's upside down will become upside once again… if something was upside down for three days, our brain would adapt to it but once we flip back to normal side… it'll bother us but in thee days the brain will have adjust to it"

"Wow… you're more of a nerd than I thought" Garcia said, earning a whack from Emily's pillow.

"Oooh, girl on girl fighting!" said a very familiar sultry voice.

"What are you doing here my chocolate Adonis?"

"It's my shift now, so you two ladies can go home and rest up for when we have to babysit Em again tomorrow" he teased, earning a the one finger salute from Prentiss.

After both ladies said their good nights and left the room, Morgan sat in Garcia's seat and was reading a book that he had brought.

"Did you guys catch Jameson?" she asked.

"Yeah, I gave him a lovely shiner and a broken rib for his troubles… that's all I could get away with, without being pressed charges" he smirked at her but then turned serious, "Did you know that the SUV's have a child safety in them?"

"That is the randomness question I've heard from you" she stated.

"I had to out the safety on to make sure Reid didn't try to leave the vehicle while driving… you get where I'm going with this?"

"Yeah… I'll apologize to him tomorrow, I feel bad enough and I tried to call him but someone else answered"

"Maybe you dialed the wrong number"

"Garcia never dials the wrong number Derek and the fact that a woman answered his phone j…" she was cut off by a laughing Morgan.

"Now I know you must have had the wrong number. Reid with a girl… the same Reid that the only way he got a chicks number was through help and guidance? Come on Em, first Garcia come up with this hypothesis that you like Reid and he likes you and now this"

"Well Garcia was half right…" she muttered but it didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Oh… wow…and you're sure you heard what you think you heard?" he asked with some concern in his voice.

"Nothing like finding out the person you like is with someone by hearing their partner answering the phone" she said in a very sarcastic matter.

"Princess… I'm sorry. Hey listen the caf is still open, you wanna get a wheelchair so we can go get some food?"

"You'll do and say anything to get to push me around" she answered with a smirk and teasing tone in her voice.

"You know it Princess" he chuckled, before walking out of her room to get a wheelchair.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After the doctor had finalized her release forms, Emily Prentiss had gotten a lift to her apartment thanks to Rossi, who was more than glad to keep an eye out on her for the next little while.

After a thirty minute drive, plus a five minute walk, both agent had finally reached Prentiss's home and were now walking over the threshold that led into her warm and cozy home.

"Nice place" Rossi commented.

"Thanks… it gets kind of lonely after a while, but it is home"

"Well I'm here and in a little while Reid is going to be here"

"If he's not being held up" she muttered.

"You know about Elle huh?"

"I sort of called last night to apologize to him… and she picked up and she sounded pretty groggy to me… wait did you say the name Elle, as in Elle Greenaway?"

"I don't know her last name but her first name is Elle… I over heard him yesterday. Why are you asking questions about her?"

"I'm not jealous…"

"I never said anything about jealousy" he answered with a sly grin on his face.

"Anyway… it's just the person I replaced when I joined the team… her name was Elle Greenaway and I know you know the rumors about her and the reason why she really quit the BAU"

"Yeah I heard… but if he has someone to be with… doesn't it matter that he's happy?"

"I'm not saying that he doesn't deserve anyone or her even… I'm just curious who she is and I know the JJ and Garcia will want to know who she is… and they will torture it out of him Rossi" that last statement made his chuckle, knowing that it was the truth, but it was still funny to imagine JJ and Garcia doing such a thing to know the name of a girl that the genius was spending time with.

"Is it platonic or you know…"

"You can ask him when he gets here…" he told her, after he poured himself a glass of scotch and sat in a comfortable sofa chair and let Emily hog the entire couch.


	5. What is Love?

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

**M: Hey Everyone thank you for all the reviews. I don't own CM or the song "What is Love? - Jennifer Lopez"… loved the movie The Back-Up Plan :D**

(_**In Emily's Nightmare**_)

_She kept trying to move but her body just wouldn't respond, so she tried screaming for help, but even then her mouth wouldn't move and her vocal cords weren't even trying to work to make any sounds. She then felt like she was falling, and she was, but it was thanks to Robert Jameson, who had just thrown her over and into an icy pond. She heard and felt the icy breaking from under her and then the sharp stabbing pain of a thousand knives hitting her all over her body and face only made her panic even more, but her body still refused to move! As her eyes looked up, she saw her friends and teammates just starring at her… watching her drown and some even walking away!_

(_**End of Nightmare**_)

"Emily, Emily wake up!" Spencer Reid said while shaking her until she would awaken from her nightmare.

As she opened her eyes, Emily immediately bolted up, but soon felt a sharp pain on her forehead and was now groaning in pain, as did Spencer Reid, after their forehead collided.

"Ow… what the hell?"

"You were having a nightmare, so I woke you up, but you bolted right up and before I could move our heads collided"

"You okay, I didn't make you lose any IQ?" she said ina teasing tone, that he didn't catch at all.

"It's actually impossible for me or anyone with high IQ's to lose any, just by banging in each other head like we did minutes ago"

"Reid, I was teasing… when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago, you were fast asleep and so I decided to let you sleep"

"Oh… thank you"

"Well I figured that you probably haven't been sleeping well in the hospitals, due to the fact that you really hate them, so I decided to let you sleep as much as you can, since you're in your own home"

"Oookay, too much knowledge from you…listen can we can seriously?"

"I'm always serious?"

"…anyways… um, I wanted to apologize to you personally"

"For?"

"Garcia, JJ and Morgan told me how you acted and tried to do… and I'm really sorry for putting you in the guilty pile, when you were the only one in the field that never gave up"

"I still think I deserve to be in that category though" he was now looking at the floor, after taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"No you don't…" she made him look into her eyes, "I was wrong for assuming that you just followed everyone else… I'm really sorry Reid"

Before he could stop himself, Spencer Reid, connected his lips to Emily's and quickly deepened the kiss as soon as he felt her returning it. Pretty soon he was slowly lowering her onto her back and let his hands feel around her hips and would caress her side and thighs.

"We can't…" she pushed him away from her, while catching her breathes.

"What… why?"

"You're with someone Reid… I don't want to be the other woman… I think you should leave" she was dead serious.

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"I tried to call you to apologize last night and whoever she is, answered and I hung up"

"That was you?" he sounded like he was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Please leave Reid…" she was really fighting off the tears that were ready to roll down her face.

"Emily… please, don't do this"

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"… Not the same feelings I have for you"

"But you do care for her"

"Well yeah I do but…"

"No… let's just remain friends or at the least co-workers"

"Fine… I'll see you at work" he said, before walking out.

Emily immediately walked up to her room and cried herself to sleep.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Reid had called up Elle that same night and had told her that he wanted to make things work with Prentiss and so they couldn't see one another anymore. Elle sounded like she didn't really care due to the fact that they weren't in a relationship, but she knew she would miss how good he was behind close doors.

As the weeks went by, Hotch and the rest of the team noticed the distance both Emily and Spencer and decided that for now, Emily would partner up with Morgan more often and Reid would remain more at the police stations during out of town cases.

Right now the team was in Chicago and they had just wrapped up the case of a child molester, which had affected the team really hard, especially when by the time they had apprehended the UNSUB, their latest abductees' hadn't survived.

Prentiss was the first one on and the first one off the Jet, when they arrived back in Quantico and was literally the first to drive off and away from the airstrip parking lot.

After she entered her apartment, she would usually shut off the radio but the next had just started playing and for a reason she wanted to listen to this song. It had a good beat and she loved the singer Jennifer Lopez and her new song from the film "_The Back-Up Plan_".

_People told me,  
I should write a love song  
"Girl you sound so angry,  
You could use some variation"  
But I'm lonely  
Negative relations  
I've been hurt so many times  
I don't have the patience_

Emily had taken off her coat and small boots, after she raised the volume of her small radio. She then to her room and got some comfortable pajamas and was moving her body to the rhythm of the song.

_But I've wished for so long  
For someone to come and show me  
Lead by example  
'Cause I've been waiting  
I've tried every age  
I'm so tired of the game  
I wanna be somebody's girl  
Would you show me the way?_

What if I never find and I'm left behind?  
Should I keep hoping for love?  
What if I'm still the same?  
Status doesn't change?  
Gotta keep hoping for love

After setting her change of clothing in her washroom, Prentiss went into her kitchen was preparing a nice warm cup of good coffee and was now more lost into the music and the beat of the song.

_What is love? __[x3]__  
Somebody show me  
What is love? __[x3]__  
'Cause if you told me  
What is love? __[x3]__  
I wouldn't be lonely  
What is love?  
Please show me  
What is love?_

I've had blind dates  
Hooked up with some real flakes  
I've gone out with church boys  
Musician's are the worst  
I've tried so hard  
'Cause I'm just so die hard  
Tried my best to play the part  
Wish you could see inside

Even Emily was agreeing with the lyrics of the song about dating musicians, she distinctly remembers the guy being very arrogant and flirty towards others and blame his "_gift_" of the fact that he was irresistible to the opposite sexe. She quickly forgot about him, when she heard the beeping of the coffee machine saying that the caffeine drink was now ready to drink.

_But I've wished for so long  
For someone to come and show me  
Lead by example  
'Cause I've been waiting  
I've tried every age  
I'm so tired of the game  
I wanna be somebody's girl  
Would you show me the way?_

What if I never find and I'm left behind?  
Should I keep hoping for love?  
What if I'm still the same?  
Status doesn't change?  
Gotta keep hoping for love

What is love? _[x3]__  
Somebody show me  
What is love? __[x3]__  
'Cause if you told me  
What is love? __[x3]__  
I wouldn't be lonely  
What is love?  
Please show me  
What is love?_

What she had completely forgot was to lock her apartment door and since the music was a little loud, she didn't hear the unknown person walking into her apartment.

The unknown visitor tilted his head sideways, when he saw Emily Prentiss swaying her hips from side to side, he then decided to listen very closely and then notice that Prentiss was actually singing along with the song.

"I've been alone. For the past three years, on Valentine's Day. Christmas is no exception; birthday's with naughty presents. Been back and forth, same action, I just need this to happen. I'll be singing love's praises, If yo- Holy shi- OW! Hot, Hot, the hell Reid!" Prentiss had been startled by the unknown presence of Spencer Reid, which caused the hot liquid to fly onto her dark blouse, scolding her skin.

"I wanted to check up on you, but I see you were getting ready for a show" he teased.

"Oh shut… wait a second, did you just make a joke?" she asked, while she shut off the radio.

"Yes and by the way you have a lovely voice" he smirked at her, "Listen this case really hard on us all and I just wanted to make sure you were alright"

"I'm fine Reid"

"Okay maybe you can hide this behind that infamous mask of yours but you can't hide the fact that we've been really distant to a point that I think Hotch is really close to call us up to his office to have a talk about how behavior towards another"

"Is that all because if so, I'd like to go and take a shower and then go to bed" she was starting to lose her patience with him; she also didn't want to talk to him.

"Do you hate me that much?" he asked.

"…I think you should leave"

"I ended things with her you know… the same night after you told me to leave, just like now"

"Why are you telling me this?" she slightly backed away from him.

"I meant what I said that night… I do love you Emily Prentiss and I want to be with you, if you'll give me the chance" He looked at her; she could see all the hope of her to say yes in his eyes.

"… Reid…"

"I can already tell that you're saying no… you just called me Reid…" all the hope had suddenly vanished and was replaced with pure sadness, "I'll … I'll see myself out…" He had turned to leave, but stopped dead in his tracks, quickly changed his route, pinned her against the fridge and passionately kissed her. At that moment everything Emily's power to stop herself from being hurt again drifted away as soon as his lops met hers and she returned eagerly.


	6. Baby, It's Cold Outside

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

**M: Thank you for the reviews, please keep sending in your comments about this story. If not Elle will return lol JK… or am I lol!**

Hotch had convinced Strauss to have gotten his team seven days off, for the Christmas holidays. Garcia was already planning a Christmas party at the bureau on their last night before their week off and Emily had agreed to help her and of course this would also include Christmas music but Prentiss actually hope that PG wouldn't make her or anyone else sing along to the music… but that was just wishful thinking.

Prentiss was about halfway through her share of work, when she felt very familiar hit on her head.

"Again, Uncle Spency!" Jack Hotchner said happily, after he saw the empty film canister fly off and hit Emily Prentiss on her head once again. She slowly gave a fake death glare over to her boyfriend, who was just smiling like an idiot.

"Hey, uncle _Spency_… why don't you get off your butt and help around"

"One more please" he gave her the pleading eyes, and she just cave at that moment.

"Fine, one more time but that's all"

"Again uncle Spency!"

"One more time, but you need to turn around"

"Why?" he asked looking very confused.

"Believe me mini Hotch, it is not worth arguing with him" said Penelope Garcia who also turned her back to the young doctor to show Jack what he had to do.

After about ten seconds Reid told both of them that they could turn around and both of them focused on the canister and patiently waited, until it suddenly flew up into the air. What he had forgotten was that he had put the same amount of liquid he had before meaning it was going to hit Emily again. And he was right.

As she stood on the step ladder, she turned to ask Garcia something when the flying canister hit right on her nose, caused her to let go momentarily, causing her to fall off the ladder. What sort of made things more embarrassing was the fact that the rest of the team, JJ, Will and Henry had just entered the bullpen, when they all saw Emily fall off of the step ladder and both Penelope and Spencer ran up to Prentiss.

"Em sweetie you okay?" Garcia immediately asked, with lots of concern on her voice.

"I'm fine…" as she stood up and tried walking only to wince, "ow…"

"Where are you hurt Prentiss" Hotch asked her in his boss voice.

"It's just muscles sir"

"I'm really sorry Emily" Reid really felt bad, especially when he saw a small trickle of blood on her nose, when the canister had broke the skin.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"Physic magic gone wild" Garcia answered.

"For real, Princess you were taken down by an empty film canister?" Morgan couldn't help but laugh, which only result at him getting the canister right in the face from Prentiss, who then limped out of the bullpen.

"You okay Em?" JJ asked, with concern in her voice.

"I just need to go home and rest… luckily the party is tomorrow night and I'll be there"

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow night, rest up Em" she said with a comforting voice.

"Prentiss I think someone should drive you home, since you're limping on your right leg… Reid, drive Prentiss home and then you can head on home as well since you've been here since five in the morning. See you both tomorrow night" he said, before walking back into the bullpen.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After being together for almost two weeks, Reid would often spend the night over at Emily's and sometimes she would spend the night at his place, knowing it was closer to their job it also would mean that she could sleep in a little longer. But tonight they both agreed to head over to his place for the night.

After unlocking and opening the door, he helped her onto the couch and quietly turned on the radio for some relaxing music.

"I'm really sorry Emily"

"It was an accident Spencer; I already forgave you at least a hundred times on our way here"

"Actually it was a total of 23 times which makes a great difference from a hundred"

"I was exaggerating to make a point of how much you keep apologizing for no reason. It was a freak accident and I forgave you, end of discussion" she told him sternly.

"How's your leg?"

She stood up and walked around the couch and wasn't limping as much as she did as when she left the bureau, "I'm fine Spencer, relax"

_I really can't stay  
Baby, it's cold outside  
I've got to go away  
Baby, it's cold outside  
This evening has been  
Was hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice  
I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Emily grabbed hold of his hands, which turned out to be cold and pulled him up on his feet until they were mere centimeters apart.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking puzzled, but she could see right through his act right now.

"Well I like this song and I was hoping I got to dance to it with my boyfriend, whose being very dense right now" she giggled as she spoke.

_My mother will start to worry  
Beautiful what's the hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor  
Listen to the fire place roar  
So really I'd better scurry  
Beautiful please don't hurry  
Well maybe just half a drink more  
Put some records on while I pour_

"I should actually get home" she said, when she saw the time on the wall.

"Ah come on Emily, they announced on the radio on our way here that a snow storm was coming very soon and look it's already looking bad out there"

"So you would suggest that I should stay over tonight?" she was now playing dumb.

"That and the fact that I know your taste in wine" he told her, before dipping her gently.

"Well I guess one drink" she said, before kissing him as he pulled her back up.

_The neighbors might think  
Baby, it's bad out there  
Say what's in this drink?  
No haps to be had out there  
I wish I knew how  
Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break the spell  
I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Prentiss then noticed that Reid hadn't taken off his hat, and took liberty to snatch it off of his head and wore it on hers, while walking away from him and sitting on the couch, while giving him a flirty smile.

"I forgot that I had it on" he admitted, "I had other things on my mind"

"Ooh sounds kinky Dr. Reid" she flirted back at him.

_I ought to say no no no sir  
Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
What the sense of hurting my pride?  
I really can't say  
Baby, don't hold out  
Babe but it's cold outside_

He then sat by her, snatch his hat back form her but threw it over his shoulder and didn't care that it landed right onto his small Christmas tree.

"Mind if move in closer?" he said to match the song that was playing on the radio, before kissing her.

_I simply must go  
But, baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no  
But, baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been  
How lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm  
Look out the window at that storm_

As he moved his lips to her neck, both of them jumped, when they heard the harsh winds moaning very loudly and they could only see the snow and nothing else.

"Wow look at that storm" She said to him.

"Glad I changed your mind?"

"Ah, my flirty hero" she teased him, before kissing him again.

_My sister will be suspicious  
Gosh your lips look delicious  
My brother will be there at the door  
Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden man's mind is vicious  
Ooh your lips are delicious  
But maybe a cigarette more  
Never such a blizzard before_

"Hmmm, your lips are delicious" She said along the lines on the song.

He couldn't help but chuckle along with her after saying that line, and they both return to making out on his couch and he was kissing along the base of her neck and collarbone.

_I've got to get home  
But, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me a coat?  
it's up to your knees out there  
You've really been nice  
I'm thrilled when you touch my hair  
But don't you see  
How can you do this thing to me?_

"As much fun as this is Dr. Reid… I would like to take this up in your _Office_?" she raised her eyebrows in a flirtatious matter, earning his attention back towards her eyes. He then carried her in his arms and walked into his room, closed the door by using his foot, forgetting about the still playing radio.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
Think of my lifelong sorrow  
At least it will be implied  
If you've got it hold your head high  
I really can't stay  
Get over that hold out_

Oh, baby, it's cold outside


	7. First Fight

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

As the sun was setting early, especially during this time of the year, and everyone had arrived and were having fun at this years Christmas party. Hotch and Rossi were standing by Rossi's office, watching their co-workers having a fun time, smiling and relaxing.

"Garcia did a great job this year" Rossi commented.

"She did… I just have one question, what with filling our names on a piece of paper?"

"It's her mystery dance thing… she's still trying to get these two together" he said while chuckling.

"Isn't Reid seeing someone?"

"I guess he is now… We better head down and get better view of the soon to be show. I also over heard the ladies talking about Emily's boyfriend"

"You're such a gossip girl Dave" he said, while giving one of his rare smiles.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Everyone was having a blast laughing and talking, when the sudden sound of a mic being turned on got all of their attentions. There stood Penelope Garcia, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"_Okay everyone now here comes the mystery draw of our bullpen dancing couple… and we've pulled out two names… Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss!_" she said in a very cheery tone, "_You two have to dance and pretty much soon others will join, but not before the two of you have the first dance!_"

As soon as both of their names were mentioned, Reid choked on the punch, while Prentiss spat some onto Morgan, who was then whining.

"Woman, learn to handle your drink" he said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up Morgan…" she muttered as she slowly made her way to where Garcia stood, "Garcia…" she almost growled.

"Come on its just one dance… Play the song DJ!"

_Unemployment at a record highs  
People coming, people going, people born to die  
Don't ask me, because I don't know why  
But it's like that, and that's the way it is_

They both started to dance a little bit awkwardly, causing a couple of their FBI co-workers to chuckle at them, making Reid start to back off, but she stopped him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Relax, just focus on what's in front and that we're both at home okay?" she whispered to him.

_People in the world tryin to make ends meet  
You try to ride car, train, bus, or feet  
I said you got to work hard, you want to compete  
It's like that, and that's the way it is  
Huh!_

He just nodded in a very discrete matter and focused on her and pretty soon both of them relaxed and were now moving in sync to the beat and into each others movement, which got the laughing co-workers to stop and were now gawking at them in an impressed matter.

Prentiss then laid her right hand over his chest, while he moved a little closer to her and slightly guided her to turn 90 degrees, making her backside brushing almost against him, causing him to slightly smile and she could tell what he was up to but decided to let him have his fun.

_Money is the key to end all your woes  
Your ups, your downs, your highs and your lows  
Won't you tell me the last time that love bought you clothes?  
It's like that, and that's the way it is_

_Bills rise higher every day  
We receive much lower pay  
I'd rather stay young, go out and play  
It's like that, and that's the way it is  
Huh!_

JJ, Garcia, Will and Morgan couldn't believe their eyes how well they were dancing.

"Looks like you won the bet JJ" Will admitted, in a defeat tone.

"What bet?"

"I bet Will that even though Spence and Em weren't together; they still had the hots for each other"

"Man, don't worry I lost that bet with my baby girl… hey Baby girl, I think we made them suffer enough, let's switch the song so that everyone else can dance"

"Finally… what I wanna dance to, you know" JJ said, earning her a funny stare from Morgan and Garcia.

"Fine… I'll be right back" the red head tech analyst said, before disappearing into the crowd.

After about a minute, the song changed and other members got onto the dance floor and were dancing.

_Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh  
Shawty got it droppin' around and I'm sold  
And we gotta couple of rounds of new dough  
Everybody lookin' around like uh oh  
Oh babe whatcha say?  
Let's play  
Shake it with a little bit of Beyonce  
Turn around & give it to me shawty get paid  
Do it for them girls  
They be jealous anyway  
On stage I wanna be amazed_

_Pop that, drop that  
It's yo birthday  
Top that, got that  
Work for this stage  
Stop that, lock that  
Work it in place  
You the best, shawty don't be scared  
Let loose get a looey like hers  
You the troop get money it's yours  
Back it up like that, yes sir!_

Spencer and Emily, both went their separate ways, but Emily walked up to Garcia and Morgan.

"As much fun I'm having right now, I'm heading home" she declared, "I have someone waiting for me at home and I'm not going to make him wait" she said with a flirty wink to Garcia.

"Oooh, I don't want you to leave kitten… but if you have a hot men waiting to ravish, I'm not going to stop you"

"Nicely put PG" Prentiss said in a teasing matter, "I'm seeing you and JJ over our week off remember?"

"I'm so calling you on Christmas!" she said, before engulfing her into a tight hug.

"See you two later and have nice holiday okay" she before heading out of the bullpen, she bumped into Rossi and Hotch was right behind him.

"Leaving already?" he asked.

"I have someone waiting for me back at my place"

"We better let you go ahead then… I don't think it's worth me saying for you to have a goodnight" Rossi said in a teasing tone.

"Dave…" Hotch made a face, that got both of them laughing.

"Have a nice holiday you two"

"The same to you to Prentiss" Hotch said, before the elevator doors closed.

Somewhere in the bullpen, Spencer Reid was sitting on the metal steps, when he felt his phone vibrate and already knew who it the text message was from. After flipping it open he saw the message she had sent him.

"**Urs or mine? ;)**" He chuckled at the emoticon she sent him and replied to her message.

"**Since we both had a little drink that was probably spiked… mine. Meet you there in thirty**" he sent the message, talked to Morgan who was telling him how impressed he was at seeing some of the move he had on the dance floor, when he looked at his phone, earning a questioning look from his friend.

"Am I boring you?" he said in a fake hurt tone.

"What! No, no! It's just I realized that… uh you know"

"She's in town?"

"Yeah and I told her I would meet up with her at my place in about thirty minutes and that was ten minutes ago"

"Man, you got a lady waiting for you at your place? What are you doing here, go get her lover" he told him, while getting Reid's things and pretty much pushing him into the elevator, "I want details"

"Shut up, Morgan" he said, but couldn't hold back the smirk on his face, as the door closed.

"My man" he said, while chuckling, before returning to the party.

_Oh-oh baby want some more baby?  
I love the way you do it 'cause you do it so crazy  
I'm countin' down so turn around  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1 gotta make that booty go_

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

The only thing that could be heard throughout Spencer Reid's apartment was the hard labored breathing coming from both him and Emily Prentiss, who were still trying to catch their breathes.

"…Wow…" were the first words he said, before pulling his girlfriend up against him and kissing her neck.

"That was…"

"I know" he chuckled, "You know… Morgan practically shoved me into the elevator"

"Oh wow, and let me guess he wants details right?"

"Typical Morgan…" he said, "You know I love you right?"

"I love you too Spencer… what is it?"

"I know this is going to sound weird but… I want to invite the team over on New Years Eve"

"Sounds good to me"

"And that would also mean telling the team about us" he cringed, when he felt her tense up and pulled away from him.

"I thought we agreed to wait?"

"I don't like hiding to our friends that we're fooling around behind their backs, even though they keep trying to get us together"

"Fooling around… is that what you think of this?" Prentiss started to gather her clothes together.

"What, no, Emily just listen please. The fact that every time we have a date or want to be together, we lie to our friends that we think of as family, and pretty much deny that we deeply care for one another"

"Because of Strauss and the team"

"I can tell that that's not all… you don't want to risk anything if we don't work out" he had already put on his pants back on, as Emily had just finished getting dressed.

"I'm getting out of here…" she started to storm off.

"You're going to have to stop running away! Admit it you don't think we're going to last are we?"

"Well if you're so sure, why don't you just go call Elle, you seem to have no issue running to her" she regretted what she had said, the moment those words left her mouth, "I'm getting out of here"

"Emily…"

"This is what you're thinking Reid… I don't even think of us that way but if you do… I'm just going to leave and I don't like to be compared to your father. If that's what you're worried about… then we have a huge problem" she then closed the door of his apartment, after walking out.

He locked the door, sat on the couch and sighed in defeat. He then saw a small framed picture of he and Emily on their first date, that he had to take to prove that nothing was a bad dream, but a dream come true, as he told her that same night. He picked it up, and out of rage to both himself and her, threw the picture somewhere in the living room and heard it break.

After a coupled of minutes he decided to go and clean up, when he saw that he had almost threw the picture frame right into the small Christmas tree and stopped in his tracks when he saw a gift wrapped present by the small tree, picked it up and read the card that said "_To: Spencer Reid – From: Emily, Happy first Christmas ;)_", he couldn't help but chuckle at the wink smile that she had drawn on the card.

Reid opened the present and was in awe when he saw that inside was a limited edition book that he had been trying to find for the past month, but just couldn't find at any book store or antic shop.


	8. A New Years Start!

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

Even after Christmas day, boxing day and other days have passed, both of them refused to call or even ask any of their friend how the other was doing, when they heard that they had hung out the day before. Now it was New Years Eve morning and he woke up without her by his side, something he had grown very accustomed to and greatly missed. He missed her dearly, but he was too stubborn to admit that on his part, he had gone a little too far of accusing Emily that she knew they weren't going to make it and that she was ashamed of him, when in fact he thought of those things because, he doesn't what she sees in him.

After taking a hot shower and getting dressed, he decided to get things ready for when the rest of the team would arrive later on today.

As the morning went by rather quickly, what he wasn't expecting was someone knocking at his door, this early in the afternoon and so he quietly made his way to the door, peeked into the peep hole and then quickly unlocked and opened his door to the person that was still standing in front of the door and was now starring at him.

"Emily…" he sounded confused.

"…Hey… I uh came because…"

"Garcia and JJ right?" he answered for her, knowing that their friends would persuade her to come and get a life by having fun with the rest of their little family, "You're here kind of early…"

"Oh… then um… I can come back later"

"No, come on right in… How was your Christmas?"

"…The usual… quiet" was her only answer, "Yours?"

"Same… I uh, opened what you left by the small tree… I never told you about the book… how did you know?"

"I know you really well Reid"

"So… this is really over?"

"I don't know…"

"You were right… I don't know what you see… or should say saw in me… and I really believed that sooner you would realize that I was just a mistake and you were actually ashamed of being with me…" before he could continue to explain his behavior, Emily had roughly pulled him onto the couch and kissed him fiercely.

"You know I hate it when you always assume the worse in you… Your sweet, kind, gentle, patient and thoughtful… and extremely talented in the bedroom" she added with a smirk on her face, "those things are what attracted me to you Spencer… I knew you doubted yourself sometimes but not to this point and I'm sorry for the things I said… about you running back to Elle… I seriously don't know why I said that"

"I'm sorry I compared you to my father… I'm like him…" he then felt a sharp pain on his head, due to the fact that Emily had just smack him on the side of his head.

"What did I say about assuming the worse?"

"Sorry… Are we okay?"

She gently kissed him on his lips and he deepened it and slowly laid her back onto the couch cushions.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

He might have an eidetic memory, IQ of 187 but what he had totally forgotten at the moment was the fact that he had been so busy at thinking of a way to talk to Emily while removing the awkwardness; he hadn't locked his apartment door.

Garcia, JJ, Will, Henry, Morgan and Kevin had just gotten off the elevator and were now making their way to his door number, which they found after a almost twenty second walk in the hallway and heard their friend laughing, which indicated that he was indeed inside, so Derek being Derek had never once knocked on his door and just walked in, due to the fact that whenever Reid was expecting company and he knew he would be in the kitchen he would always leave the door unlocked and Morgan knew this and did his usual walk in and start the party.

JJ was third to enter and immediately turned blood rush red and told Will to cover Henry's eyes, while Garcia was now gawking along with Morgan at the two set of bare feet **(the back of the couch is facing the door, hence forth that's all they could see)** that they saw dangling from the couch arm, the purple dress shirt, a red blouse, two pair of jeans lying on the floor by a black bra, and two different laughing voices coming from the couch. This they expected from Morgan's pad… not at Reid's!

"We should get dress" he then kissed her neck gently, "the rest of the team should be here soon" He then kisses her on the lips, before sneaking out of the duvet and putting on his purple boxers and froze in place when he noticed them from the corner of his eye and then slowly turned his head.

"Out, Close the door!" he declared, earning a frightening look from her, "I think now would be a good time to tell the team now"

Within seconds everyone walked out and closed the door and patiently waited for him to open it.

On the other side of the door, Prentiss and Reid already dressed, but Emily walked up to his room to borrow one of his shirts, since he had pretty much destroyed her blouse, while he went and opened the door.

"…umm… c-c-c-come right i-i-in" he stuttered nervously.

"Sure thing Kid… um, you could have locked or even better warned us that you were expecting company"

"Actually I wasn't expecting her to show up… we had our first fight and we well… made up"

"Literally" Garcia said.

"Garcia!" Reid said while blushing a deep shade of red, "just come on in… I'll just go get some chairs from the dining room…" he knew none of them would be sitting on the couch for a very long time, so he might as well go and get the dining chairs.

"Where is she?"

"Borrowing one of my shirts… since I sort of… ruined hers"

At that moment, Emily Prentiss walked into the room and was quickly noticed by everyone, whose mouth were opened in shock, except for Reid, who walked over and held her hand, to finalize the fact that they are dating and it wasn't their imagination.

"O-M-G, you and Em… Don't you both have someone?" Garcia exclaimed.

"He did… at first but he broke it off and we've been together for almost three weeks now" Prentiss explained.

"Dang it!"

"Lost another bet with JJ?" Kevin asked.

"Yup…" he sounded disappointed, "No offense, it's just when I found out that you each had you're our own partner… I assumed you both moved on"

"None taken" both of them said at the same time"

"Why did the both of you went behind our backs?" Morgan said in an angry, hurt tone.

"Strauss" Prentiss answered, "She's on personal mission to get rid of Hotch and even me… so we decided to keep it to ourselves and not have any of you implied in the blame"

"I just wish you two had more trust in us, than to go behind our backs"

"… Listen I'm just going for some fresh air okay" he could see the pent up emotions in her eyes and nodded, before letting her go for her walk.

Reid then remembered the still cooking meals and went to check on them and turned off the oven and stoves, when he saw that they were done and was now putting things on the counter.

"Spence?" JJ called his name from the entrance of the kitchen.

"…Yeah?"

"I only have one thing to say about you and Emily… it's about damn time you two got together" she said while smiling.

"Thanks JJ… Can you and Garcia handle the rest while I go check on Emily?"

"Go Spence… I'll try and get Garcia to knock some sense into Morgan okay?"

"Thanks" was all he said before walking out without his coat.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As he made his way out of the building, he saw from afar Emily sitting on a near by bench and slowly walked up to her and sat beside her, waiting for her to talk, whenever she was ready.

"You had a flash back of that day in the snow storm didn't you?" he asked her, without looking at her, he already knew that answer.

"He talks about us pretty much backstabbing the team, when even I don't fully trust him or even Hotch…" she admitted, while leaning her head a little backward to look up at the rare blue sky in the winter day.

"Well Garcia is probably giving him crap right now… because JJ asked me and I thanked her" he saw her smile from the corner of his vision and smiled as well.

"Do you think it was right to have hidden our relationship from them?"

"No… but at the same time we were just starting to build back our trust towards one another and at the same time I had very strong negative doubts due to the fact that I always thought that I would always wake up alone and go to sleep alone… so yeah we made the right choice, but it still wasn't right at the same time… that and the fact that were on a temporary break from each other" he explained to her.

"So it's a 50/50 situation?"

"Pretty much… the fact that we knew that it was wrong but our side of the 50 was greater because when we think about it… we want to remain a family… but for Morgan on his side of the other 50… not telling him and everyone else just showed to him that we don't trust them… and I know you don't trust him or Hotch right now, because neither of them will admit that what they decided that day was wrong, because they were following protocol… Morgan will admit he was wrong more than Hotch will, but that's because of Strauss"

"You are soo Switzerland right now" she teased.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"On the contrary… you make everything sound even and non argumentative" she replied, while holding his hand and gently kissed him, "I love you and I did miss you"

"So did I…" he leaned back and both of them relaxed for another couple of minutes before, his phone rang and even she could hear Garcia's voice barking at him to get their butts up back to his home for the meal"

"Yes mom" he then hung up, with a slight chuckle.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As they both entered into his apartment, Kevin walked up to them and whispered, "Penelope made sure that the two of you sat next to each other and gave Derek a bump or two on his bald head"

"I soo wanna see the bumps now" Prentiss said, making Spencer laugh at her comment.

"Come on you two love birds, the food is already on your plates and form your earlier exercise, you both should be hungry!" at that statement, both of them blushed a deep shade of red, before sitting next to one another and started eating and pretty soon everyone got into random conversations.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As the hours went by, the clock was almost striking to midnight and Reid had decided to go onto his balcony for some air and was soon accompanied by Derek Morgan.

"Hey…" the older agent said.

"Hello… how's your head?"

"It'll heal in a week or two" he answered with a chuckle, "listen about earlier…"

"We both understand you're point of view Morgan…" he then explained both of the complications of the two decisions.

"So you're pretty much saying that either way people would bite both of your heads off?"

"Pretty much yeah"

"Well… I have to handle to ya kid, I'm impressed. I mean Emily's one f-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, when Spencer Reid shook his beer and let it spray onto Morgan, who was just standing there shocked at his friend's action.

"Did you just…"

"Oh yeah… you don't get to talk about Emily like that understood" he was dead serious, which got Morgan chuckling.

"Hey look at you man, all "_lay off my woman_" and all that"

"Glad that this entertains you Morgan" he said while grinning, knowing that Morgan had made a tense situation funny.

"Are you two… why are you all wet?" Garcia asked her chocolate Adonis.

"Morgan started it" Reid sounded like a kid at that moment.

"Uh huh, and what did you do?" she turned her attention to Derek.

"Just that I was impressed at the kid because Emily's one f-" and again Reid shook his beer until the drink sprayed all over him again, "and he went "_lay off my woman_" on me… again"

"Well… Spencer Reid… you did good" she then turned and walked in again only to be followed by Adonis who kept making an argument about the fact that she should be on his, because he was the victim in the flying beer attack.

"Why is Morgan all soaked?" Emily asked.

"He was being Morgan and I soaked him for it"

"Did I tell you that I love you" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"You mentioned it plenty on the couch" he winked at her, before he could hear the everyone else chanting the last ten seconds before new years was here and kissed her.

"_8… 7…6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…Happy New Year!_" they both heard everyone chant, but what they didn't know was that as soon as the timer hit zero, most of them turned to look at the couple on the balcony, who were now kissing.

"I say we quickly clean up and leave them alone" Will whispered, while holding a sleeping Henry.

After everyone did put the dirty stuff in the sink, they all quietly left and closed the door. As both of them entered back into the warm and cozy apartment, they saw all the dirty dished piled up in the sick and how empty it was.

"Well I'm tired so I'm heading to bed… night!" she told him while making a dash for the bedroom.

"Aren't you going to help?"

"I'm exhausted from today's activity" she winked at him.

"I did all the work" he countered.

"Who had to lay there and take it…" when she got no reply, she smiled at him, "night Spence"

"I didn't hear you complain!" he muttered under his breathe and cleaned the dirty dishes.


	9. Some Thoughts Shouldn't Come True

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

It was a quiet Friday day at the bureau, the team hadn't had any out of town cases in the past week and it was actually depressing for the team members, because it meant that all the did were doing reports and looking at case files. After what seemed like an eternity, their shift ended, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Garcia were heading to their usual bar hang out and were trying to persuade both Reid and Prentiss to join them, but both of them said the exact same thing.

"Sorry guys, but I have someone who's waiting at my place" she told the team.

"Sorry but I have a date tonight"

"You both sure you don't wanna go out and live life before the both of you get anymore boring?" Morgan asked in a teasing voice.

"I thought I was already boring" he said out loud.

"Anyways… night guys see you all on Monday" she said while she walked out of the elevator and got into her car and then drove off.

"See you later lover boy" Morgan said, while ruffling his hair, that was still short, yet slightly curly.

"Later Morgan" he said, while placing his hair back to the way he styled it, got into his old crappy car and then drove to his place.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As he got into his apartment, he saw that Emily still hadn't arrived and didn't think of it as a bad thing, due to the fact that she hadn't been to her place in at least a week and she probably needed to change and clean her clothes from her go bag. So he decided to go and take a nice hot shower.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, Reid walked out of his washroom wearing only his Pajama bottoms and she was still not there. He picked up his landline phone, dialed her cell number, but it automatically went to her voice mail, which only made him slightly more panicky.

As another ten minutes past, he had called at her home and her cell repeatedly but only got the voice mails and he was now panicking and he was dialing Morgan's number when he heard someone walking into his home, after hearing the door being unlocked.

"You home?" she sounded exhausted.

"I was starting to get…" he stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw the bandage around her head, "What happened?" he immediately went up to her and was checking to see if she was hurt anywhere else.

"It's just a slight cut, no concussions… some jerk tried to cut me off at the light at a fast speed and slammed me into a pole… the glass cut my forehead, Spencer I'm fine"

She was about to tell him more, when he suddenly became frenzy with her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow, removing her coat and jacket at a rather fast pace, while he moved to her neck and then was nibbling at her Ear, making her moan, while she kicked off her boots and both of them made their way to his bedroom.

_90 minutes later…_

She held him tight against her, as both of them were catching their breathe and he laid his head against her neck kissing it gently. Emily just couldn't believe how frenzy he was then and gentle now.

"Spencer…" she said still sounding out of breathe.

He lifted his head and laid his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, "Yeah?"

"I'm not complaining, but what was that about?"

"I was starting to panic, when you weren't here… and then as time went I got worse and started imagining… what _if_ you had been attacked near your apartment? What _if_ you had gotten in a car accident, and then you came in and I see your head bandaged and you tell me that you were in a car accident… it just…" he couldn't finish what he was saying, because the moment Emily put her hand against his cheek, he leaned his face into her hand and gently placed a kiss into it, revealing to her that he was really scared and the fact that a scarce thought had actually happened just tipped his emotions over board and he needed physical reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

"Babe…look at me" when he looked at her with his sad eyes, "It's okay… I'm here and I'm not going anywhere without a fight. You got that, brainiac?" she teased him, to hide her own fear that he saw as well.

"I love you, Emily" he gently placed his lips on top of hers, and broke it when they both needed air.

"I love you too Spencer" she then hugged him tightly and he eagerly returned it, before the both of them drifted off into sleep.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Emily had been wide awake since six in the morning and had decided to go into the living room, after putting on some clothe and opened her laptop and was surprised to see Penelope Garcia on this early in the morning.

**Sparkly_Goddess**: _Hello my Raven beauty! :D…Wait what are you doing up so early?_

**A-Prentiss**: _I was about to type you the same thing PG_

**Sparkly_Goddess**: _I got some bonus files to update, but again… why are you up so early? It's Saturday for Petes sake!_

**A-Prentiss**: _Couldn't sleep, bad headache._

**Sparkly_Goddess**: _Awww my poor dark warrior! :'(… Hold on a sec I just got a message about an insurance policy about one of our SUV's… O-M-G! EM are you okay! How's your head!_

**A-Prentiss**: _Holy crap, chill Penelope!_

**Sparkly_Goddess**: _There will be no chilling on my side! I am coming over and bringing JJ as back up muscle!_

**A-Prentiss**: _Nicely put about JJ -_-…_

**Sparkly_Goddess**: _Shh honey bun, mama's on her way!_

As soon as she saw her friend log off from IM, she decided to go and at least warn Spencer, but once she saw that he was fast asleep and looked like he was actually having a good dream, she just gently closed the door and decided to keep an eye out for the girls to make sure that they didn't wake him up.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_


	10. One Night Changes Everything

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

Within twenty minutes, Prentiss looked out from the balcony and saw two very familiar ladies walking up to the building, so she decided to go and meet up with them at the elevator so that she could tell them to keep their voices down because of a still sound asleep Spencer Reid. As she reached her destination, the doors had started to open, revealing tech analyst Penelope Garcia and Pentagon Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau, who both gasp when they saw the white bandage around their friend's head.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"I'll explain everything, but you both have to promise not to talk too loud, Spencer's sound asleep which is rare"

"You got it sugar plum!" Garcia told her.

After closing and locking the door, Emily asks if the girls wanted anything to drink, but was force to sit onto the couch as Garcia went to get all three bottles of water and handed them to her friends.

"So… what happened?" Garcia asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"I was heading to Spencer's when this guy in a black Ford truck tries to cut me off and in doing so hit a patch of black ice, slammed into my side and sent me into a pole… my head smashed on his side window, hence the lovely-soon-to-be scar- on my forehead. No concussion, nothing serious, an old buddy of mine that works in the DC police was at the scene gave me a lift here"

"How did Spence take it?" JJ asked, knowing her closest guy friend would have flipped when he found out what had happened to his girlfriend, who was also close like a sister to her.

"He freaked out but I couldn't blame him…" she avoided making eye contact, and it suddenly clicked into both of the ladies minds why she was acting shyly at this moment.

"You two got it on!" Garcia said cheerfully.

"Garcia, shhh" Prentiss pointed towards the closed door at the end of the hallway.

"Sorry… but now that it's just us girls… and one sleeping hot genius at the end of the hall… how was he?"

"Last night or the first time?" she asked wile trying to hide her grin, when she thought of the first time they had slept together.

"I think the correct pronunciation of your question is, 'How _is_ he?'" JJ said, while poking at her friend's arm in a teasing matter.

"He's… pretty unique" she answered, trying really hard not to reveal the secrets of her and Spencer's sex life.

"As in '_average but giving him extra points_' unique or '_in a league of his own_' unique?" Garcia asked bluntly, earning a blush from the brunette.

"Kay, I'm not revealing anything about my and Spencer's private life… its private"

"League of his own" JJ answered for her, earning a stern look from Prentiss, "I may not be a profiler, but when a girl has it good, she wants to keep it to herself"

"I… you… never mind" she gave up and sat back down onto the couch, and all three heard the door opening and before she could have said or done anything, in came Dr. Spencer Reid, wearing black boxers, looking like he needed a couple more hours of sleep.

As he was about to enter his kitchen, he froze on the spot, slowly turned around and saw all three ladies starring… actually they were gawking at him! He then quickly changed his route from the kitchen to his bedroom and closed the door.

When Emily looked back to her friends, they were frozen in their gawking mode, which gave her an excuse to flick ice cold water on them, earning their attentions back to her.

"Stop gawking at him!" she barked.

"Sweety, we never knew that under all those dress shirts and sweater vest that our G-man was that mouth-watering-juicy!" Garcia said out loud.

"…Don't make me flick more ice cold water on you" she warned.

"JJ didn't you get a good look at him, when you two went on a date?"

"You and Spencer?"

"It was like over a year before you joined, and we didn't have any sparks, plus I always thought of him as the brother I never had" she explained.

The door suddenly opened again and out came a fully dressed Spencer Reid, who was as red as a tomato.

"Why didn't you tell me we had company?" he asked her.

"You looked comfy in your sleep so I let you sleep and closed the door to make sure we didn't wake you up" she explained.

"So… _Dr_. Reid" Garcia used her flirty voice, earning a glare from Prentiss, she had already caught on what she was about to ask.

"How many times do you get _tired_ in a week?"

"Hmm, I haven't thought of that… I have been getting tired at least more than twice a day, but that's because of lack of sleep during the night" he answered, without knowing the real origin of her question.

"Oh god!" she slapped her hand onto her forehead and then cringed, "ow…"

"Why did you do that Emily?" he asked looking confuse.

Emily then pulled him to her level and carefully whispered into his ear, "You pretty much just told Garcia that we have sex all night long and more than twice in a day"

"Oh…god… that's personal Garcia!" he was blushing a deep shade of red, causing both ladies to laugh at his reaction and Emily just stared at him, with a sly grin on her face.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

By noon the girls had things to do and had to leave. They bid their "_see ya laters_", told Emily to get plenty of rest and to have a good weekend. After Spencer closed the door and locked it, he walked over and lay on the couch and gently pulled Emily down to him, so that she saw lying on top of him and he gently kissed her on the lips.

"Did you answer them the number of time we… you know" he asked shyly.

"They wouldn't believe even we both told them" she answered him, before laying her head on his chest and both of them relaxed in each others embrace and pretty much talked and remained in these positioned for the rest of the afternoon.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As the weeks went by, the team had gotten a real bad case in Denver, Colorado. Samuel Georgetown had slaughtered law enforcement officers, including a retired federal agent, a highly respected military officer and many police officers.

On one particular morning, the team had gathered up an hour early, so that they could start to search for this psychopath as soon as possible, but Prentiss was missing. Where the hell was she?

Prentiss was still emptying her stomach contents into the toilet in her hotel room, and didn't even hear the knocking at her door, until the deep voice of Derek Morgan was pretty much shouting, "_open the door now!_" he had been shouting at the cleaning lady, who was really stubborn about using her mater key to let random people into someone else's room.

But after some strongly persuasion from Rossi, she inserted her card key into the slot and then returned to the room she was about to clean next, as both men quickly entered and searched the room, until they saw a dim light coming form the washroom.

"Emily?" Rossi asked gently.

"…Rossi?" she sounded sick, from her hoarse voice, due to number of times she had been sick in one morning.

"You okay in there?"

"I think I ate some bad food last night…" she said before emptying her contents again, making both of the agents grimace at the sound she made.

"Can we come in or can you walk by yourself?" Morgan asked.

"…I think I might need some help" she admitted, and seconds later both men entered and were sympathetic about her situation right now.

Rossi got out the mouth wash and mixed it in with some water so it wouldn't be too strong for her, but strong enough to wash out the nasty taste, while Morgan gently carried her in his arms, used his foot to flush the toilet and then laid her onto her bed, before covering her with blankets.

"Here Prentiss, I mixed it with some water so it won't be as strong, but strong enough" the older agent told her.

She put the liquid into her mouth, quickly gargled and then spat into the garbage by her bed, making both men cringe, but soon forgot, her when Morgan's phone started ringing and he quickly answered.

"Morgan… Hey Hotch, listen, Prentiss not feeling too hot"

"_How bad?_"

"Look like a case of poisoning, she's already fast asleep"

"_I'll ask Garcia to stay with her, I'm sending her up and I want you two back down here, when she shows up, understood_"

"Sure thing Hotch" he said, before disconnecting the conversation.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Even after the sun had set, the groups had refused to back out on the pursuit of Samuel. He had gotten away at injuring another Law officer. He had attempted to come up from behind FBI Derek Morgan, but at the last second Reid interfered in the attempt and was stabbed in the right shoulder and then took off at full speed, with Morgan hot on his tail.

The paramedics had just finished bandaging and putting his arm in a sling, before leaving the area. He felt his phone vibrate and answered it once, he was at a safe distance.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"_I think the better question is how you are?"_ he could hear the concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine, just to avoid strenuous activities for the next week or two" he had a mischievous tone in his voice, causing her to giggle.

"_Horny bastard…_" she teased him, "_be careful and don't worry, I'll take charge_"

"Yes m'am" he said in a sultry voice, "I'll see you later, take care and I love you"

"_I will, take care as well and most importantly I love you too_" they then both hung up.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Back in Emily's room, after she had hung up her cell phone she laid her head back onto the pillow, but her plans to sleep were interrupted, when Garcia was asking questions about her health and random stuff.

"Garcia, what and why are you asking me this?"

"I'm typing symptoms and stuff like that into this and I'll get the closest matching results!" after waiting about a minute, the computer beeped, alerting to say the results were posted, "…" she was just speechless.

"What is it Garcia?"

"Be right back!" the tech analyst, closed her laptop off and left the room with the card key, leaving a scared Emily in the room.

"She must have had pixie sticks, while I was sleeping" she muttered before laying her head back in her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Twenty minutes later, Garcia re-entered the room, pulled out whatever she bought at the drugstore across the street, shook Emily awake and told her to pee on a stick.

"Garcia you can't be serious!"

"You told me that you've been late"

"This happens a lot because I've never been on time"

"You were dead sick in the morning and were better by noon"

"My stomach was empty and probably got rid of the bad stuff"

"You and Dr. Genius probably hit the sack more time than I can count on my fingers in, in one week!" which made Prentiss blush and wasn't denying it.

"He uses protection and I take the after pill and daily pill"

"There must have been a time, where passion got In the way of your thoughts!"

Emily then thought of the night after her not so serious accident… she and Spencer hadn't used any protection and she had been so busy being buried in reports that she hadn't taken her pill that morning or even after. She immediately grabbed the white stick, walked into the washroom and walked out and patiently waited for the three – four minutes to pass by.

"When?" Garcia asked.

"That Friday night… after I got to Spencer's home… after the stupid car accident… We were both occupied that morning that I didn't take one that morning, no protection during and I didn't think of taking a after pill… and that was about four to five weeks ago"

Then a small beep came from her digital watch, telling her that the minutes were up and she quietly walked in to see what the test said. What Garcia wasn't expecting was to hear a thump coming from the bathroom and immediately went in and saw a passed out Prentiss on the floor.

After dragging her into the bed, Penelope went in to properly get rid of the test and her mouth dropped opened at what she saw!

(+)!


	11. My One And Only

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

After another two hours of hot pursuit in the dark, Denver Police had caught and arrested Samuel Georgetown and were now driving back to the station to book him in.

"Agent Hotchner, we really appreciated your help with this case" Chief Brown indicated.

"Any time chief, now if you don't mind, is it alright if we head on back to our hotel for the night?"

"By all means agent and tell that genius agent of yours to get better" he said, before driving off with Samuel in the back seat.

Derek Morgan walked up to Dr. Reid, "You pretty much saved my life back there pretty boy" he was grinning in a soft way, showing that he really appreciated what he had done earlier.

"Anytime man" he replied, before both of them got into the SUV and were now driving their way back to the hotel.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

The next morning, everyone got on the Jet and was each doing their usual ritual to distract their thoughts about the case they had just finished. Morgan was listening to his MP3 player; Rossi and Hotch were looking at case files, Garcia was texting JJ about hanging out very soon, Reid was fast asleep on the small sofa that he usually always slept on, and Prentiss was looking out of the window thinking about how to tell him about the fact that they were about to become parents in a matter of months. She also knew about his fear of becoming a father, due to the fact that he feared that the schizophrenic genes would be passed onto his child, hence forth he was big on protection whenever they were intimate.

As the pilot announced that they would be landing in less than ten minutes, she went to the sofa and gently shook him awake, "Reid, we're going to land very soon, you better head back to your seat"

"Uh… oh thanks Prentiss" he grumbled, looking very sleepy, before walking back into his seat and got ready for the Jet to land.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As he unlocked the door, he politely let her enter first and then followed in seconds later, before closing it once again and locking it for the night. Spencer then quietly made his way to her, wrapped his arm around her, only to be pushed away by her as she avoided to make eye contact with him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked her, trying to think of something he had done during the… other than… oh crap, when he had gotten hurt!, "Emily are you mad about what happened during the case?"

"No… I'm just tired Spencer and not up to it tonight" she told him while putting her go bag into the closet and then was making her way to the washroom and was getting the shower ready. What had gotten Spencer even more confused was the fact that he had her lock the door.

Inside the bathroom, Emily was looking at her still flat stomach and was in total panic. She was overjoyed that she was going to become a mother, but what stopped her from her celebration was how Spencer would react to her carrying his child inside of her.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Three days had passed since they had returned from Denver and they had just finished the reports of the case and were allowed to leave an hour earlier than their usual shift. Once Morgan saw that Hotch and Rossi had gone to get some coffee for the entire team, he slowly slides over to Prentiss's desk.

"So what are you two love birds doing tonight, since we get to leave in less than thirty minutes?"

"I'm not feeling too hot, so I think I'll head to my place" she said.

"You two okay?" he said, when Emily walked out of the bullpen.

"I think… I think she found someone else"

"Reid man, they don't make 'em better than you. What makes you think so?"

"When we got back from Denver, she wouldn't and still won't be close like we use to, the next day and even now, she's been home and barely returns my calls and when she does, and she sounds like she was just woken up from a deep sleep"

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you should drive over to her place later, ask her to her face man" he told him in a very serious, yet confused tone. He couldn't think of Emily Prentiss as the behind you're back kind of girl and he didn't believe it now.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Hours later Emily was about to head for bed, when hard knocks came to her door, startling her. She walked back down her stairs, unlocked her door, before opening and froze in her spot, when she saw Spencer Reid standing there.

"What are you doing here at this hour?"

"We need to talk" he said in a very serious tone.

"…Come right in" she moved out the way to let him in, "Listen I need to tell you something"

"I know you do"

"Okay I get that you're mad because I've been secretive lately"

"Try pissed!" he snapped.

"Okay… so you're pissed, but it's not what you think"

"Oh really what do you think I assume?"

"That I'm messing around, behind your back!" she stated in a matter of fact.

"…Go on" he calmed down"

"Remember that Friday night…" she then pointed at the small scar on her forehead, to which he nodded, "Well that morning because I wanted to finish up the huge pile on my desk… is sort of forgot to take my pill… and later that night we both know that you hadn't worn any protection and I also didn't think of taking the after pill"

"…Okay I'm not catching what you're saying"

"I had a doctor's appointment late last night"

"Are you okay?" he sounded worried.

"Oh we're both fine" she sat down by him and gently placed his hand over her stomach and slowly watched his confused face turned into shock.

"You're… You're…"

"I'm pregnant Spencer, the doctor confirmed it last night and I've been trying to find a way to tell you all day"

"What about the last couple of days?"

"I was scared and unsure, because some pregnancy test can be wrong… and I didn't know how you would react"

"I…uh, I…" he really didn't know what to say.

"You probably don't want kids…"

"That's true" he saw that she had been trying to hold back her tears, due to the fact that this was what she feared the most, "Until I became Henry's godfather"

"What?"

"I never wanted to hold or even be near a baby" he then gently rubbed his hand onto her stomach, "But after JJ and Will made me Henry's godfather… it did actually make me want to wish for a family but I knew it wouldn't happen"

Emily put her hand over his still moving hand; "Well I guess even some geniuses can be wrong" she softly smiled, before gently kissing him, "So you're happy?"

"I'm thrilled, Emily" he then hugged her, and soon nuzzled her neck, "I'm sorry I thought that you were going behind my back"

"Well, there's one way you can make it up to me" she winked at him, before walking up the stairs towards her room. Reid quickly followed after her and closed her bedroom door

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Derek, Kevin, JJ, Garcia and Will were relaxing at the bar, drinking and laughing when Kevin asked Derek why Prentiss and Reid hadn't joined them, since they all knew the older agents were probably at their homes relaxing.

"Reid's probably went to Emily's to ask her if she was with someone else other than him" this got both JJ and Garcia to not only choke but spit out their drinks, one who had pop and the other a beer.

"WHAT!" both them almost shouted at the same time.

"Well from what he told me, she's been avoided any physical contact, she went back to her place for the past coupled of days and even before she left she was acting like she had something to hide"

"Derek, she's pregnant!" Garcia accidentally let slip, earning shocked stares from the men.

"Emily… pregnant by pretty boy?"

"Yeah, she found out last night fro her OBGYN that she's five weeks pregnant, meaning you just sent an angry Reid to a hormonal woman!" the tech goddess said.

"Alright… since Kevin and I are the designated drivers, I'll drive Garcia to Em's while Kevin you get the guys home please or even better to Derek's for a couple of hours"

"Yeah sure thing JJ"

"Come sugar mama, let's roll!" Garcia said.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As they parked the car in the visitors section, both ladies quickly made their way into the building, got onto the elevator, while Penelope pulled out the spare key to Prentiss and as they both finally reached their friends front door, she inserted the key, unlocked it and both of them walked in and saw and heard nothing.

"I don't like this JJ" Garcia whispered.

"Maybe he never showed up and she's asleep?" she tried as Garcia gave her a look that showed that she wasn't buying it for a second.

"Come on sweet cheeks, let's make sure she's even here, maybe she went to his place and told him"

As both of them had just finished walking up the stairs, they heard their female friend laughing and they both not only knew that things were going to be okay between their two closest friends, but this also meant that Spencer Reid was thrilled to become a father. JJ had already turned to head back down, but saw Garcia leaning by Prentiss bedroom door.

"Garcia" the blonde whispered in an order form, "we're leaving"

"Now we can figure out about G-man" she reasoned, which got JJ's curiosity and she went on the opposite side of Garcia and both were now listening in.

"_Tu sei__la__pupilla dei__miei__occhi_" * they heard their genius friend say in Italian.

"_E__tu__sei__il mio__unico e solo_" * she replied in the same language.

"_Emily__...__mi__sposi__?_" *

"_Naturalmente__io__ti sposerò__Brainiac__! __Ti amo__così__tanto__e__voglio__svegliarmi__con__te al mio fianco__ogni mattina_" *

"_una risposta__semplice__è__troppo__da te__, __non è__vero?" * _the girls heard the teasing in his voice before hearing someone giving a smack to someone, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Looks who's talking Prestante?" she told him, with amusement in her voice, before kissing him, which he quickly deepened and she soon pulled him on top of her.

Garcia then signaled to JJ that maybe they should leave the two of them alone, to which she nodded in agreement and both of them quietly left, without making any noise.

**Translation!:**

Tu seilapupilla deimieiocchi – **You're the apple of my eye**

Etuseiil miounico e solo – **And you're my one and only**

Emily...misposi? – **Emily... marry me?**

Naturalmenteioti sposeròBrainiac! Ti amocosìtantoevogliosvegliarmiconte al mio fiancoogni mattina – **Of course i'll marry you brainiac! I love you so much and want to wake up with you by side every morning**

rispostasempliceètroppoda te, non èvero? – **Simple answer is too much for you, isn' it?**

Prestante - **Handsome**


	12. Truth Never Comes Out The Way We Plan

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

While JJ and Garcia were about five minutes out from Morgan's home, they kept trying to figure out what the heck their friends had said in the Italian language; luckily Garcia had recorded and was slowly translating it into English.

"What do you think they said Pen?" JJ asked.

"I seriously have no idea, but tomorrow we'll pry it out from them! MHUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Holy crap, when did you eat Pixie sticks?"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After both reached a new level of climax that they had never felt before, Reid fell onto his back, his chest heaving at a quick pace, while Emily had just laid her head onto his chest, her beathing pattern were almost exactly in sync with his.

"How... you... where... learn... that...when?" he weakly stroke her bare back, in comforting way.

"You... enjoy it... Prestante?"

"Oh yeah..." he was grinning like the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"We've been together for over four months now... and we still haven't told our parents"

"Well my mom sort of already know... she just wants to meet you in person. As for you mom... she hates me"

"She does not!"

"She made it very clear, when I dropped you off and stayed with you through your father's funeral that and I quote "_someone like you would never be welcomed into my family_"... she hates me"

"Well she'll have to deal with it, because I'm in love with you. Now since tomorrow's Friday... what do you say we run off to Vegas, meet your mother and secretly get married, and just continue to enjoy one another"

"There's just one flaw in your plan" he kissed her temple lobe, "We're becoming parents soon, Emily. They're going to find out"

"Garcia probably told the rest of the team, if Morgan's the one taht got you all fired up, it's Hotch and Rossi that are the problem" she kissed his bare chest.

"They're both top profilers, they probably already know and are just pretending to not see anything, because if Strauss finds out... we're doomed" they both shared a quick chuckle, when both of their phones started ringing, "Looks like are secret weekend has been cancelled"

"We can do it at city all and keep it under the books" she told him, before he walked out in his boxers to anwer his phone.

"Reid"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After working none stop for almost 48 hours straight, Hotch had told the team to take the rest of the evening to rest up and get up early again tomorrow. No one objectid and all left and immediately went home, except for a certain couple who had fifteen minutes to arrive at city Hall to get married.

The case was really hard on everyone, a pack of three or four UNSUBS that targerted married couples, locked them in their home, bounded them, tortured, raped the women repeatedly and twould then beat the husbands to death while, they strangled the wives. They had already murdered six, but what they didnt know was that tonight they were following couple number seven on their list.

After everything was official, they placed each others wedding bands and tehn shared a soft, gentle kiss. They were now officially married and thrilled about it. But as soon as they exited th building, Spencer pulled out two small chain necklaces, handed one to his new wife, removed his wedding band, the chain went through the ring, he then put it on, but not before he hide it under his shirt. Prentiss did the same thing. But as soon as she hide it under her shirt, she placed her hand, where she knew the ring laid and he did the same, before kissing her once more.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss-Reid" he smiled as he mention his last anme after hers.

"And I as well Dr. Reid-Prentiss" she purposely purred his new last name, earning a smile from him.

"Shall we go home now?"

"Yours or mine?"

"Well since we have a third party on the way, we'll need the extra room... i'll give up my place and move in with you" she smiled when he said this to her.

"For now" she stated.

"Oh really?"

"Well we're going to need a place to call ours as we both move in as a family, plus it gives us a good reason to christen every room in the new place, and we are going to need a bigger place" she smirked when she saw a glimmer of lust in his eyes.

"I like the way you think Mrs. Reid" he kissed her one again.

"Now let's head to your place, rest up and start fresh tomorrow"

"I just hate that we have to hide our rings" she told him, as they got into her own car.

"So che il mio dolce" *

"Tu mi fai caldo, quando si parla italiano con me" *

"Mi sento allo stesso modo in questo momento" *

"Vedo che" * she gave him a lusty smile, before revving up the engine and driving off.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Rossi had come into the bureau to grab an extra copy of their current case here in DC, when he heard Garcia trying to pronounce certain Italian words.

"Garcia, what are you trying to figure out?"

"AH!" she screamed, startling the older agent in the process, "Sorry sir, but I heard someone say something like '_sposarmi_'… something like that… do you know what it means?"

"In fact I do, I've been through it three times…" he said, before walking out of the bullpen.

Garcia caught on minutes and speed dialed JJ's number.

"_Hello?"_ the media liaison said, sounding sleepy.

"JJ!"

"_Pen? Why are you calling me so late?"_

"Rossi just helped me translate one word in Italian!"

"_Well… what it is?_"

"Marry me…JJ Reid proposed to Emily!"

"_Reid did what?" _JJ almost shouted, and then there was a thump that was heard in the background "_Sorry Will… Garcia, are you sure about this?"_

"Rossi said that he went through it three times"

"_Oh…wow, wait, doesn't that mean that they probably went to City Hall, cause they can't have a normal wedding without one or both getting fired"_

"I don't know JJ but right now I'm putting this into my phone calendar so that I can remember to torture it out of them. Night!" she then hung up on JJ and bolted out of the office.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

The next morning, the team gathered up in the briefing room, but both Reid and Prentiss still hadn't arrived yet because it was still very early. As Rossi was about to go get Hotch, the Unit chief stormed in, closed the door, closed the blinds and put in a DVD.

"I received this, this morning in my mail box. As soon as I arrived I watched it and thought that all of you should see this. He then pressed the play button on the remote and the DVD started playing.

"_Hello there… You're probably wondering why we're contacting you. Well we wanted you all to see our lucky number seven couple! Doug bring them in and remove the bags!"_ the dominant barked.

_As the rest gathered around, chuckling as the new victims were force to kneel onto the floor and the bags were taken off at the same time, revealing the new victims. Both had been bound by rope, with their hands in the back, and were gagged with a thick piece of cloth tied around and into their mouths._

"_Agents I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Prentiss-Reid"_ The dominant spoke.

**Translation!:**

So che il mio dolce – **I know my sweet**

Tu mi fai caldo, quando si parla italiano con me – **You make me hot, when you speak italian to me**

Mi sento allo stesso modo in questo momento – **I feel the same way at the moment**

Vedo che – **I see that**


	13. Adrenaline Kicks Ass!

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

After the screen went black, Aaron Hotchner starred his entire team down, he had guess that two of his subordinates had been secretly seeing one another, but secretly married? This really shocked him and now he had o put his emotions aside, focus as if they weren't his agents anymore but as hostages.

"Alright, listen and listen closely, I want to know anything you possibly know about them. Their lives are at stake everyone, so spill!"

"… They've been together for over five months" Morgan stated.

"Anything else? Apart from the fact that they're now married?"

"Garcia?" Rossi looked at her.

"Baby girl, you knew?"

"When JJ and I went over to make sure they didn't end up having a huge argument, we sort of heard them talking in Italian"

"Hence why you were trying to translate the word sposarmi"

"Yes sir and that's when I knew that sposarmi, means 'marry me', sir"

"Anything else, that's valid to this profile any needed information?"

"Prentiss's pregnant"

"…Alright then, now we have to figure out their MO and quick, gather up and call SWAT for back up, when we get there. You're all dismissed" he was pissed that everyone knew apart from him.

"Aaron…" Rossi was about to say something but was cut off.

"They all knew Dave… and from the not so surprising look, you figured it out right?"

"I saw them together one night Aaron and you know what, I could tell from across the park that they're in love. Not just a casual thing and he then doing the right thing by proposing to her because he knocked her up. Aaron, give them a chance to explain, when we save them" he then walked out and joined the others in the bullpen.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

By now both Spencer and Emily knew all three of their UNSUBS names, Doug and Larry were very submissive and didn't question any of Greg's orders. Greg was the dominant of the group; he almost always remained sitting in front of both agents, playing with his hunting knife and would lightly graze it onto Emily's thigh, waiting to get a response of fear or even panic from her, but she never flinched. She knew what they wanted to get from them and they both knew they couldn't give in.

"Looks like we have a brave face among us fellas… let's show her what happen when she puts up an act" he said in a voice.

Larry then used a thick piece of wood and slammed it right into Spencer's back, making him cry out in pain, before he was thrown onto the hardwood floor where he was hit over and over, Doug had pulled out a video camera and was now filming his friend beating the living hell out of Reid and he was enjoying it by the way he was laughing.

The hitter was about to take another swing at him, when he was tackle by none other than Prentiss, who roughly landed onto the floor, by her husband. Greg lightly grinned, before he walked over, pinned her down by pressing one of his knees onto her spine and was applying a great amount of pressure on it, making her grunt in pain. But Reid knew that she was in more pain than this, she was still refusing to satisfy their pleasure of seeing others in pain or fear.

The alpha then dragged her across the room, by grasping a handful of her long dark hair. Doug then set the video camera onto the tripod and aggressively lifts Spencer onto his knees and then made sure that his eyes were fixated on their leader and his wife, who had just been slapped backhanded. He winced as the sound echoed through her apartment.

"Take care of him, while I take care of his lovely wife" he grinned evilly, before throwing Emily over his shoulder and made his way up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

Spencer immediately got onto his feet to go kill Greg, when Larry swung the stick into his ribcages, knocking the air out of him, before he collapsed onto his stomach.

Doug took out his own knife and placed the tip of the blade on Reid's shoulder and pressed into it, until a fair amount of blood was dripping down his arm. As fast as he could, from right to left, Doug moved the blade quickly across his victim's collarbone/chest, earning a hiss, before a small scream rose out from him, when he pressed his fingers into the cut.

"Hey Larry looky here… this guy wears his wedding band around his neck!"

"That's because two FBI agents together is a BIG no no… So this is your _reward_" all three man heard a commotion happening upstairs, again he took in the opportunity to use both of his feet to swiftly kick both Larry and Doug in the face, before using the nearest wall to get up, run up the stairs, kicked down the door and used his head, literally, to knock the alpha of the group off of Emily and off of their bed.

Greg had hit his head hard on the floor and was knocked out, giving Spencer the chance to use the hunting knife to cut the ropes and he then did the same to Emily, before carrying her with whatever strength he had left and took her to her small office.

"Emily" she was violently shaking, but he knew he was running out of time so he quickly looked through his go bag and found his cell phone, and gave it to her "Emily, listen to me and listen to me good honey… you're going to call someone from our team and tell them what they need to do, while I take care of them"

Emily immediately looked up at him, anger in her eyes, "No, no! You don't get to do this!"

"Lock the door and…" he handed her his revolver from his bag, "Protect yourself if I don't come back"

"Damn it Spencer, please don't do this"

"I have my family to protect"

"What am I chop liver!"

He couldn't help but chuckle, before kissing her, "Sei tutto per me la mia luna in una notte stellata, solo tu hai il potere di fare tutto a posto" *, he then handed her his blood covered chain with his wedding band on it, before quickly walking out of the room and closing the door gently, hoping that none of the assailant heard or even saw him.

Emily put on her mask and locked the door, while dialing Garcia's number, Greg had about to rape her, when her husband burst in and took the alpha down, she remembered while waiting for her friend to answer.

"_Okay you sick bastards, I'm going to send three very pissed off guys that will show you no mercy!_"

"Garcia…" she said in a weak voice, "It's me"

"_Emily, I'm sorry! Where are you, the video footage wasn't conclusive of showing where they had taken you"_

"My place, just please hurry" she almost sobbed.

"_Already sent the address to the guys sweetie_" Emily then hung up, when she heard him scream in agony. She hated to feel weak and do nothing.

**Translation!:**

Sei tutto per me la mia luna in una notte stellata, solo tu hai il potere di fare tutto a posto - **You are my everything my moon on a starlit night, Only you have the power to make everything alright.**

_**Please review, it's literally just a click of a mouse away :)**_


	14. Peace And Quiet For Now

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

Cars quickly stopped right in front of Emily's building, Hotch, Rossi and Morgan had just gotten off the elevator, when four gunshots were heard.

"Move in now!" Hotch ordered through the mic on his cuff.

"Morgan didn't hesitate for even second; he kicked down that door and saw two of three UNSUBS on the floor. Rossi tried to find a pulse on both men, but shook his head, telling them that both were gone.

Derek ran up the stairs and stopped when he saw a leg just around the corner of the staircase. He lightly nudged the leg but got no response from it and moved into the small corridor, where he saw the third UNSUB lying on his stomach. He quickly flipped the body and saw that the bullet had hit him straight in the head, killing him instantly.

Both Hotch and Rossi had just reached the top of the stairs, when they heard Morgan shouting for an ambulance. Rossi Hotch was already on the phone, asking for EMS, while Rossi hurried to the younger agent, who looked angry, yet sorrowful.

He finally reached the only door that was opened in the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

"Spencer, wake up!" she cried, while holding him against her, not caring that his blood was getting on her. Reid had several cuts and some stabs on his body, along with bruises, they knew that he needed to be taken to a hospital and soon. She then felt a squeeze on her hand and saw that his eyes were barely open, but it was better than to have them shut at the moment, so she breathed out a sigh of relief.

She then saw both of coworkers standing at the door and slowly moved out of the way when the EMS came in, and put the both of them on different gurneys, took them all the way down and out of the building, each went in their own ambulance and both vehicles drove off.

"Can you tell me your name?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Emily Prentiss-Reid"

"Is there anywhere else that you feel pain?"

"No… but I'm almost six weeks pregnant"

"Alright, we're going to treat the cuts and bruises here first okay, now does it hurt when I do this?" she asked, as she applied pressure on her legs and received a small hiss from her. As she lightly went up the leg, she noticed that the button from her jeans had been torn off and immediately paged for a sexual assault kit at the hospital.

"What, no! He didn't do anything to me I swear! My husband interfered!"

"If this is true Misses Reid, then you should have no issues to do this when we arrive at the hospital" were the last words she said, before the door swung opened and she was taken inside the hospital.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

JJ had arrived last in the waiting room and saw the rest of the team waiting as well.

"Hey, any news on either one of them?" she asked.

"We just got here ourselves, so no" Morgan answered.

"Emily Prentiss-Reid?" a lady in a white coat asked.

"I'm her supervisor, as well as her husband's" Hotch answered.

"Well, she's going to be alright, both she and the baby" the whole team sighed in relief, "the sexual assault kit result came back negative and she only has a few bumps, bruises and cuts. She check herself out tomorrow morning and I would suggestion a therapist after the trauma she and her husband had just been through"

"Do you have any news on him?" Rossi asked.

"As far as I know, they're just stitching the last of the cuts, they will scar and for the stab wounds he has, they weren't as serious, no artery or organs were damaged. We would like to keep him in a little longer than his wife, but other than that you can go see both of them. We made sure that they were put in the same room" she told them while walking them to the room.

Garcia practically ran in, leaving the team to hear Emily quick yelp, from being startled.

"Garcia… Pen, I'm fine"

"And my G-man!" she hugged him, but not as hard as she had hugged Prentiss. Morgan, Rossi, JJ and then Hotch came into the room and smile at the three of them having a small friendly banter.

"Hey kid, how you holding out?"

"Alright, just tired"

"How are you feeling Em?" JJ asked.

"I have to admit I'm exhausted… is it okay if I go on and rest?"

"Since both of you are tired, we'll let you rest… we'll leave" Hotch said in his boss voice and was the first one to leave.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After sending the team home, Rossi knew that his friend would have stayed behind and try to find a way to give them a piece of his mind. When he turned the corner, he saw Aaron Hotchner, starring inside the room and slowly made his way to him and peeked in and smiled.

Emily had snuck in her husband's bed and they were comforting each other by talking and holding onto one another. Suddenly she slightly backed away, removed a small chain around her neck and placed it around his. She had given him back his wedding band and she then leaned onto him slightly, while he kissed the top of her head, and his hand on her stomach.

"What are you going to do Aaron?" he asked his old friend.

"Once everything calms down… then I'll call them into my office. For now, i'm letting them alone with one another"

"You see yourself in there don't you?"

"It almost ended the same way, except Reid would have paid the price… I can't just walk away from this Dave"

"And you're not, you're just going to let them have some time to recover and when you see it's time… then you can deal with it, the way you think it should be dealt, now come on Jack's waiting for you at home"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"You're in big trouble Spencer Charles Asimov Reid"

"I knew this was coming" he chuckled.

"I get it that you have the obligation to protect me and our child, but you don't leave me out. We protect on another, not lock you in a room and get tortured kind of protection"

"I'm sorry Emily" he really looked sad.

"Just don't go to that extreme again… please?"

"Promise" he then softly kissed her, "I love you" he gently held her tighter against him and both silently drifted off to sleep.


	15. A RealNew Start

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

Today was a good day for Spencer Reid! Today was the day that he was released from the hospital, after spending almost a whole week in the cold, not so comfy bed. As he put the rest of the book, Emily had brought from home in the small suitcase, made his way down the corridor, out of the main entrance and smiled, when he saw her standing by the car smiling back at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still a little sore but getting stronger everyday" he gave her a smile, as they both go into the vehicle and were now driving to his place, since Emily refused to return to hers, "So… where are we going?"

"Your place… I brought some of my clothes… I couldn't go back or even stay there any longer"

"I totally understand Emily, but Morgan came by yesterday and gave me piece of paper with direction on it and told me to go there today"

"Did he say it was urgent?"

"Yeah he did, even though he wouldn't tell me what it was" he looked deep in thought, until Emily gently took the piece of paper from him, looked at the address and took a left at the first left, instead of just continuing through.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After shifting the gear in park, she turned off the engine, got out of the car and saw Derek Morgan at the step of a house, grinning like an idiot.

"You two finally decided to show up huh?"

"What's going on Derek?" she asked him, before she looked at Spencer giving a look that said pretty much the same question she had just asked Morgan.

"Don't look at me" was his only reply.

"Well you both know that I pretty much renovate houses on my spare time right? Well I also happen to then sell them and I thought you two would like to see if this little beauty of a home would suit the both of you"

"Are you serious?" both of them said in union, causing their friend to chuckle at their reaction.

"The deed is inside, notary as well, ready to confirm everything and if you guys like it, it's yours"

"Derek Morgan you do know that if you are joking right, now I will shoot you?" she said in a half teasing tone, making him pretend to be scared.

"Come on in you two" he chuckled.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"It's a good seize… looks like it has lots of rooms" he smirked as he finished his sentence, earning a fake glare, mixed with some amount of lust in them.

"Ti sporco maiale" * she told him as they entered their possible new home.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

A week went by and Reid was doing much better to a point that he could help his wife to unpack and carry things into their new home. He was placing the books and novel in a special system, while she finished putting their clothes in their closet and wardrobe. Then a knock was heard and he went down and checked who it was and saw JJ, Kevin, Will, Garcia, Derek and even Rossi on their porch. He quickly opened the door and smiled at his friends.

"Hey guys, what are all you here, not that it isn't a great surprise"

"Well this place is big and you guys have a lot of stuff to unpack and we want to help" Rossi explained.

"…And Garcia also pointed out that at the same time it would mean a small party to celebrate your first home together" JJ admitted.

"Yeah sure, come on in. Emily, the team's here" he projected his voice so that she could hear what he had just said.

"Be right down" she answered.

"This place is awesome!" Garcia said in her usually chirpy/cheery voice.

"How do you two like your first home as a married couple?" Rossi said with a sly grin on his face.

"Pretty well… would anyone like any beverages?"

"I brought two six pack" Morgan said.

"I'm his designated driver so bottled water for me please" Rossi answered, "But it didn't stop me from getting you and you dear wife a bottle of scotch"

"It's my turn to be the designated driver between the four of us so I'll have water as well"

After serving his friends, Emily came down and was ambushed by Garcia and JJ, who then dragged her back up the stairs, leaving an utterly confused Spencer, which also made the rest of the guys laugh.

"So pretty boy, when were you going to tells us that you and Prentiss took the next step of becoming a bore team?" Derek teased the young doctor.

"First of all, I was already boring; second, we were going to tell you but… you know the same night… they ambushed us…" he looked at the floor.

"Kid… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring back bad memories… I thought the both of you had been married longer than that"

"It's okay Morgan, you didn't know, but I would like to know how Rossi found out? Because we did a pretty good job at hiding it at work and even when we did hung out after hours"

"I was taking a walk, after I bought some whiskey for New Years Eve, when from the other side of a park, in front of Emily's building I see her and you sitting on the bench, holding hands, talking and kissing. Even though I divorced three times, I could tell that you two of you were in deed in love and not in a fling. So I kept my mouth shut and let the both of you have the happiness you deserve"

"I guess you're not that much of a gossip girl after all" Spencer said, while putting the Scotch away.

"Gossip girl?" Rossi asked himself, making the rest of the guys burst out laughing.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After pulling their brunette friend into the study room, where all the books were, JJ and Penelope sat on the black leather couch, while Emily sat in the sofa chair right next to them.

"Okay now it's girl talk and we never finished about the last conversation we had at your apartment, if you know what I mean" Garcia said, while adding a little lust in her voice as a way to tease Prentiss.

"Oh come on, that's private" she said.

"Come on Em, it's just between us girls" JJ countered, "So on a scale from one to ten, how is he, when the bedroom door is closed?"

"I can't…" both ladies looked sad and a little bit disappointed, "because it goes beyond the scale" she admitted, making Garcia squeal. "Whoa calm down PG"

"No way! Everyone as always thought that our genius would be all klutz, but now we can stop worrying about that" Garcia answered.

"I'll pass the message along to my husband"

"How long had you and Spence been married?"

"We huh… got married on the same night that…" she swallowed nervously, "the same night they ambushed us" the room was quiet for a couple of minutes, "but we would have told you guys, minus Hotch. Rossi I wouldn't be surprised that he knows since he saw me and Spencer kissing on the bench on New Years Eve"

"Well now we're here to celebrate your first home, your marriage and… the baby!" he squealed again.

"This day is going to be very interesting" Emily said.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

When the sun was already almost gone, the team was enjoying the stars that were slowly showing themselves in the darker sky. Rossi had decided to take a drunken Morgan back home and bid his farewell to everyone and that he would see them at the bureau Monday morning. About an hour later Will was passed out and Garcia was very close to pass out as well so they left, leaving the newlywed to enjoy the starlight view. Neither of them had drunk any alcohol beverages, due to the fact that they still had to wake up early and finish unpacking.

"This is nice" she told him, while she held his hand.

"Yeah it is" he then placed his lips to her hand.

"Stai cercando di ottenere stasera fortunato?" * she smiled at him, while she stood up and pretended to give him the cold shoulder.

"Sta funzionando il miele?" * he then followed her into their home, locked the patio doors and walked back to where she was standing.

"No, dovrebbe aver lavorato?" * she tried her best to pretend she wasn't interested, but he saw through her act and smiled.

"Beh… è stata tua l'idea di battezzare ogni stanza. Sei proprio una volpe, lo sai?" * he then started to lightly nibble her earlobe.

"Cornea bastardo" * she muttered in moan, she then turned around and kissed him.

"E 'così uno dei motivi per cui mi ami, ammettilo" * he muttered as he kissed her neck and bit it.

"Ti amo, lo sai vero?" *

"Lo so, dolcezza. Anch'io ti amo" * he then kissed her lips in a gentle, yet passionate way, before he literally swept her off her feet and carried her upstairs.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As he sunlight made its way through the small cracks in the blinds, one of those little sun rays landed on Spencer Reid's close eye lids, disturbing him from his deep sleep. He turned on his other side and wrapped his arms around her waist, before pulling her closer to him. Emily was fast asleep and her only respond was to turn on her other side. Her face was now against his chest and his scent was caught by her nose, waking her up slightly.

"Morning Emily" he muttered tiredly.

"Morning" she tilted her head upward so that she could kiss him. But their quiet, comfy morning was interrupted by their house phone ringing. He groaned, before rolling onto his back, grabbing the phone on his night stand and answered the phone.

"Hello" his face then paled.

"Yes m'mam… we'll be there in an hour" he then hung up and sighed in defeat, "Strauss wants us in her office in an hour"

**Translation!:**

Ti sporco maiale – **You dirty pig**

Stai cercando di ottenere stasera fortunato? – **You're trying to get lucky tonight?**

Sta funzionando il miele? – **Is it working honey?**

No, dovrebbe aver lavorato? – **No, it should have worked?**

Beh… è stata tua l'idea di battezzare ogni stanza. Sei proprio una volpe, lo sai? – **Well... it was your idea to christen every room. You're such a fox, you know?**

Cornea bastardo – **Horny bastard.**

E 'così uno dei motivi per cui mi ami, ammettilo – **It's so one of the reasons why you love me, admit it.**

Ti amo, lo sai vero? – **I love you, you know?**

Lo so, dolcezza. Anch'io ti amo – **I know, honey. I love you too.**


	16. Rossi To The Rescue!

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

AS the doors opened, Garcia and Rossi both saw Reid and Prentiss walking out of the elevator and heading towards Strauss's office. Both of them knew what it meant and that things were just about to get worse for their team.

As they entered the waiting room by her office, Strauss walked out and asked them both to go in and to take a seat. After sitting in the two only chairs, that faced her desk and leather chair, their Section chief sat in the chair and attempted to stare them down before starting the questioning.

"You both know why I asked for the two of you into my office?" she starred at them in a very disapproving Strauss way.

"To make closure about the latest case here in Quantico" Reid answered politely.

"No… but I do hope that the both of you are feeling better. Closure is the subject but I'm afraid it goes deeper than the case. From what I've read from the written reports, the pack of UNSUBS only hunted down, tortured and killed married couples. How come the both of you had become targets?"

"Well… you see…" Prentiss saw that he was trying to come up with an excuse, so that the two could remain on the team. Then something in Emily's mind popped up and she smiled.

"Yes, we are married. Have been for over a week m'am" she answered, earning a confused/glare from Reid.

"Really now, then you both must know that you are both breaking the rules of fraternizing and the consequence is I either fire both of you or one of you remain here and the other in another department. Since Dr. Reid has unique skills, he shall remain, while you'll be transferred somewhere else. What do you both have to say for yourselves?"

"I'd like to call in David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner" she told the section chief.

"And why?"

"Witness and power of course" she smirked at the section chief, who was now calling in Hotch and Rossi.

Minutes later, both entered and gave the two agents confused looks, until chief Strauss explained to them what she had told the two agents and the second after she told the older agents the ultimatum, Rossi's eyes were filled with rage.

"You can't be serious Erin!" he told her bluntly, "Did you even ask how long they've been together? Because as I remember if within a time frame neither agents have disrupted the team dynamics, especially with their unit chief, then they may remain on the same team but will be kept a close eye on. You should know this Erin" she gave her a look that she knew what he meant.

"Agent Hotchner, Have you noticed any changes in their teamwork?"

"None m'am, I actually didn't know they were together until I received the DVD from them being taken hostage"

She then turned to the subordinate agents, "How long have the two of you been together?"

"Over six month m'am" she answered.

"Actually it's more six months, one week and three days, to be precise"

"… Fine, every week I'll receive a report from your unit chief stating how you both act in the line of duty and if anything that he's type shows that you cannot work together, agent Prentiss will need to find a job at another bureau. Am I understood?"

All four nodded and she dismissed them. After they entered the bullpen, Garcia and Morgan walked up to them and asked various questions, which were silenced when Hotch raised his hand. He then turned to the newlywed agents and was giving them the stern/death glare.

"I see you both forgot to mention to Strauss about the fact that in a matter of months, you'll be parents?"

"She never asks" Emily said.

"I know you'll be keep your personal things at home, but you both know that even one little slip and that's it" he was strict, and he was serious about it.

"Yes sir" both of them said at the same time.

"Head back home; you two still have a coupled of more days and are on time on Monday. Go home" he then made his way back to his office, and closed the door.

"You two okay?" Morgan asked.

"We both still have our job here" Spencer said.

"Luckily Prentiss remembered a conversation I had with her not too long ago about how my second wife and I were able to remain on the same team thanks to a six months hawk watch from our unit chief. Good job kiddo" he smirked, before heading to his office.

"You two better head on home, we'll talk later" Morgan said, before heading to his office.

"Go on IM, when you get home okay, I'll try and get JJ to go on as well. TTFN!" she then bolted to her den.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Spencer was fast asleep on the couch, open book sprawled across his chest, while Emily was at their dinning table finishing out case files, while talking to Garcia and JJ.

**Sparkly_Goddess**: _Soooo, how are your days going my pretties!_

**J_Jareau**: _Slow day at work, meaning I can probably leave early today and head home... Do we look like flying monkeys Garcia?_

**A_Prentiss**: _Lol! Good day as well, just finished emptying the last box in the house, now it's to get things for the babies_

**Sparkly_Goddess**: _OMG, I am so coming for… Babies?_

**J_Jareau**: _OMG EM, CONGRATS! :D:D! How did Spence take it?_

**A_Prentiss**: _Well after he regained consciousness in the OBGYN, he was thrilled and he then started babbling about twin facts and was reading books on the couch when he finally dosed off on the couch.._

**Sparkly _Goddess**: _ omg… TWINS! THIS IS AWESOME! I'm so telling the manly mans this tonight while we're out in the bar! Damn someone's at my door knocking, gotta go my sweets! TTY2L! TTFN!_

_***Sparkly_Goddess Has Left the chat room ***_

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

On Monday morning, both agents walked into the bullpen, placed their go bags under their desk and then started working on the _lovely_ stack of files that stood on each of their own work area. Morgan had just finished handing off a file for Rossi to look at when he saw the two of them working on their own things, so he walked up to Emily's desk, said his usual "_Hello princess_" to her and "_pretty… Boy!"_ while chuckling.

"Hey Morgan" Reid responded, while never looking up.

"How was your weekend Derek?" she asked.

Morgan was about to tell them about the girl he met at the bar, when Garcia walked in and told us that we had a pretty bad case and went up to Hotch's office to show him the emergency case file. Minutes later Hotch had his go bag with him and told the rest of the team to grab their go bag and head for the airstrip.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_


	17. Time Out

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

Has Emily hit the halfway, through her pregnancy she started to notice how Spencer wouldn't be intimate with her. He would stay in the bureau very late and sometimes Hotch had to order him to go home, when he was heading home to Jack.

"Prentiss called my phone twice at every hour you know" his boss said, without making eye contact with the resident genius.

"I'm sorry Hotch"

"Just don't let it happen again. But now speaking as your friend rather than your boss; what's going on Reid?"

"I'm petrified of getting close to her… even just holding, feeling the baby kicking"

"I see your previous encounter with Henry before he was born hasn't helped you grown" Hotch said with a sly smirk, "You think you're alone? I was freaked out as well and I overcame it…eventually"

"How though?"

"Hayley told me to either get over it or to get the hell out of the house. And I'm pretty sure Prentiss's on the same page right about now. When was the last time you two…" Hotch couldn't even bring himself to talk about his friends' personal life outside the bureau, which made Spencer want to laugh but he held back to not be rude to his friend who also was his boss and could make his career a living hell.

"Since Strauss called us up to her office that day…"

"Wow…just…wow. You've backed away from her for almost three whole months?"

"You know this is weird talking about my really personal life with my boss"

"Remember I am saying this as you friend, not your boss Spencer" this made Reid make eye contact with Hotch, due to the fact that the man had just called him by his first name, "Get over it, it's actually a great thing to feel after a while and you'll always want to feel every kick as they get stronger"

"Only Emily gets double the kicks"

"Twins? Congrtulations, I really do mean it you know" the elevator doors opened and both were making their way towards the vehicles, when Hitch called out Reid's name.

"Did you tell her or have you just been hiding at the bureau?" when he saw Spencer Reid looking at the ground, he then knew his answer, "Go home, tell her and explain how you want to improve and she'll understand. This is Emily we're talking about"

"Yeah but… she's pregnant with twins…" he answered back, making Hotch realize that he was right, twins made things a little more… risky if one would be avoiding their pregnant partner's. But he also knew Reid and Prentiss and he knew that they would work it out.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After parking the car in the drive way, he slowly made his way up to the door, unlocked it, and entered his home, where he locked the door again. He then hung his coat in the closet, set his messenger bag inside the closet as well, before closing the door again. Spencer was about to head on up, when he heard that the TV was still on in the living room, walked over and saw Emily lying on the couch fast asleep.

Another thing Reid would do on his before or even after work would be going to the gym with Morgan, anyways; he carried her up to there room, carefully and gently, especially when he laid her onto their bed and covered her with the thick bed sheets, before he stripped into his pajama pants and went down stairs to eat watch TV for a little, while but soon fell asleep watching "_Shark Week_" on the Discovery Channel.

At around four in the morning, instead of waking up cold in his living room; a warm, comfy feeling was felt around his right torso and the rest of the right of his body. He looked and saw smiled, when he saw a very pregnant Emily had came back down and cuddled with him on the couch. What he didn't like was the fact was that she was on the open space edge of the couch, which made him concerned about her and the twins; so he carefully maneuvered in a way so that she was against the back of the couch and he was on the edge of falling to the floor. He just held onto her and flinched when he felt two different set of feet kicking his wife, which also caused her to awaken due to their Childs' hard kicks.

"Spencer?" she muttered in a sleepy voice, "why where you at the office late again?"

"I was… afraid…"

"Of me?" Emily sat up and gave him a worried and hurt look.

"Sort of…" he looked at her ever growing stomach.

"Seriously; the babies? Why?"

"I realized after finding out that we were having twins… I sort of freaked out about the fact that living beings are growing inside of you"

"That's the point of pregnancy and of the reproduction of humans and many other animals" she said in a matter – of – fact.

"I know that… you don't get it…" he was getting agitated and was sitting on the couch; his back turned to her, while he laid his face into the palms of his hands.

"Wait… you think the babies understand when we're having se…" she was caught off when he turned around and sort of glared at her.

"It's just feels awkward that they're…there…" this was all Dr. Reid could tell to his wife, while starring at her stomach, which eventually made her feel uncomfortable.

"Listen to me; they have know idea what the hell is going on, and we both know why, you're just being a baby about it!" now her hormones were kicking, which scared Spencer, because he saw a side of Emily he had never seen before, "They're still developing, brain, organs, muscles, you name it and you know it! So man up!" she then stormed up to their room and slammed the door shut.

At first he thought he would give her some space to calm down, so he remained on the couch for an hour or so, until he saw a red light blinking from their home phone, indicating that someone was on the line. Spencer quietly and carefully walked up the steps, having memorized where every creaking spots were on the floor and steps, Reid eventually made Ear range to eavesdrop on what Emily was saying on the phone.

"_JJ it's been almost three months since he last kiss me or even being close to me. I'm ugly to him… I'm fat, moody and ugly! You don't think he replaced me right?... JJ I'm serious!...Was Will ever like that when you carried Henry?_" Now Reid really felt bad, he knew he had to fix things and fix them now. After he knew She had hung up, he gently knocked on the door, but only got a "_go away_" from her.

"Emily, can I come in?"

"_What the hell do you think!_" she snapped, while wiping more tears that were making their way down her cheeks.

"Please Emily… I'm really sorry for how I've been acting, I really am sorry"

"_Reid, just go away…_"

"I'll be at Morgan's…" was all he said as he walked down the stairs, grabbed his go bag and walked out of the house.


	18. How Do I

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

After shutting off the engine, Spencer was welcomed into the home of Derek Morgan and his dog Clooney, who immediately sniffed him over and then left him alone. Morgan guided him to the small guess room in hid home and stood at the door frame, while Reid placed his go bag onto the floor.

"You gonna tell me what happened man or shall I wait from hearing it from my baby girl?" he teased hoping to at least get a reaction from his friend, but turned serious when no reaction came, "Hey man, what happened over there?"

"I… uh, sort of freaked at the fact that since we found out that we were having twins… I haven't kissed or been close to Emily…" he sat on the bed and avoided eye contact with Morgan.

"You still freaked out about the whole living being in the stomach thing?"

"Yeah and I left when she told me to go away"

"Reid man, it's not like she told you to get out, she just wanted to be leave alone for a while. Now you're making her think that you've given up on her and the twins by walking out"

"It's not like I just walked down, grabbed my things and leave without her knowing where I was going. I told her that I would be with you and… then I left"

"Listen, I think you should stay in today kid, you look like hell and I'm pretty sure Emily isn't going to come to work today as well, you might as well come up with a way to show that she's the one and only"

"Can I just rest first?"

"Sure thing Kid, see you in a little while"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

At nine am flat, Prentiss walked through the doors of the BAU and immediately started working, without saying hello to anyone. Morgan noticed the puffiness and redness of her eyes, and knew that she hadn't slept but cried a lot, the last couple of hours. What was sad is that this is what happened for well over a week, she'd come in eyes swollen from crying, she would work her butt off at then go home, while Reid asked to use his vacation time, which stretch up to about six weeks.

But after the second week went by, Derek couldn't stand seeing his friends being this miserable without each other and tearing each other apart. That's when Morgan went to Garcia's den of knowledge, instead of returning to work in his office. After knocking and receiving permission to enter, he entered the code and walked and then sat by her side.

"What can I do for mon chere?" she asked with her usual chirpiness, but that soon faded when she saw the seriousness in his face, "What is it Derek?"

"I need a huge favor Penelope… I need you take call JJ on her day off and ask her to go over to my place and get Reid to prove Emily that she's very attractive"

"So what JJ told me is true? He walked out?"

"Well… she did tell him to o away"

"That doesn't mean get out of the house, Derek"

"Yeah but this is Reid we're talking about"

"…You're right, I'm calling JJ right now and telling… Hey Jayge, listen Morgan and I need a huge favor from you… Can you go to Morgan's place and help our Reid to man up… Yes she did tell him to go away… I know JJ but this is Reid we're talking about… Okay report, ASAP and I'll call when she leaves, TTFN, and my love is strong!"

"It's all set?"

"Yup, she's heading over right now, my love" she smiled, "Now what do we do about our precious Emily?"

"We listen to her when she wants to talk and act like we're up to nothing" was all he could say at the moment.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Reid had just walked out of Morgan's washroom, after taking a shower. He was wearing yesterday's clothes, when he saw a blonde lady sitting on the couch petting a large dog.

"JJ, what are you doing here?"

"Emily's at work, meaning you should be fixing things up" she told him, "And I'm here to help"

"Why… What are you really here for?" he really didn't believe she was here to help him, but here to pummel him.

"Come on Spencer, you have a lot of making up to do and read this while we're driving to your and Emily's home and I'm going to help you get over your fear, while you come up with a way to show how much Emily means to you"

"Yes mam" he said but when he saw the book that he had to read, he immediately blushed, "I… uh…Why?"

"She's pregnant and you're going to need to learn how to be flexible" she said, while pushing him out of Morgan's place and into her car.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Hotch was working in his office, when a gentle knock came to his closed door.

"Come in" he said without looking up from the current case file he was reading at the moment, until he heard a light sniffle. When he looked up he saw a very sad Emily Prentiss asking him permission to leave early today because she wasn't feeling great, "Of course, Prentiss. Rest up and come back when you feel ready okay?" he said to her.

"Okay… see you later, Hotch"

After a twenty minute drive, Emily swore that she saw JJ's car turning on a right to leave the neighborhood, after parking her car in her drive way. As she made her way up the small steps, her eyes widen in shock when she saw a single red rose tangling on a thin string that was attached to a nail on the their front door. Prentiss took the Rose in her hand, saw that the door wasn't fully closed and carefully entered, gun in her hand.

As soon as she entered her home, she saw that the couch was moved off to the side, along with the coffee table. After walking into the living room she saw that their couch was also in fact a sofa bed, and right now the sheets were Egyptian cotton, which is expensive, along with another single red Rose in the middle of the bed. The blinds were shut so that no light could come in, but the dim light from the Vanilla scented candles.

_**How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I...  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now**_

Emily was then startled when the sound of country music was now playing. As she turned around there stood Spencer Reid holding another red Rose in his hand and walked up to her, before handing her the rose.

"What's with three roses?" she asked, while avoiding eye contact with him.

"Each Rose represented the three most important people in my life until they die"

"A couple of days?" she asked.

"Look closer Emily" as she did she saw that all thee Rose were fake but they looked so real, which caused her to blush, a sweet smile and she looked into his shiny brown eyes of his.

_**How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?**_

Spencer then grabbed hold of her free hand pulled her close to him and gently laid the three fake flowers into an empty near by vase, before starting to slowly dance with her.

_**Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,**_

"I'm really sorry Emily…"

"Shut up, just… please don't say anything right now" she told him in a hoarse voice, that told him that she was trying to hold back her emotions. That's when she noticed the book that she knew belonged to JJ. This made her smile a little bit, knowing that he was really trying to fix and get over his paranoia.

_**How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?**_

_**Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?  
And tell me now,**_

_**How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?**_

Reid knew that there was one thing that could tell him if she still loves him and that she had forgiven him to a certain point.

"Sei tutto per me tu sei il mondo per me, tu sei in ogni cosa che faccio e vedere" * he whispered to her and patiently waited for her to respond.

After a minute of pure silence, he backed away, "I'm sorry I really hurt you Emily, I guess I did turn into my father after all… I'll leave you be" he quickly wiped the tears that were threatening to leak out from his eyes, while walking towards the front door.

"Sei tutto per me il mio sole in una giornata d'esate, mi fai sentire amata in ogni modo" she said loud enough for him to hear, which also caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Sei tutto per me la mia luna in una notte stellata, solo tu hai il potere di fare bene tutto" he responded with a slight smile, still not sure if he was fully welcomed back, until he felt her hand in his. She then pulled him down to her and kissed him and he eagerly returned the kiss much deeper and with more emotions.

They guided one another to the couch, where they continued to kiss passionately, until air was needed into their lungs. He then started kissing her neck and slowly making his way to her collarbone.

"Sei tutto per me la mia terra il mio vent il fuoco, il mio unico e solo la vostra fantasia la mia vita un desiderio" she moaned, when he found the sweet spot between her neck and shoulder, before he gently lay her onto her back and placed her hand over his fast beating heart.

"Tu sei il mio tutto ciò che Ive amato fin dall'inizio, il mio tutto suo che possiede il mio cuore" he then leaned in and kissed her once more, before he remembered a page from the book and was now smirking while kissing Emily.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After he dismounted, he collasped onto the not so comfortable matress of the sofa bed, patting like a dog on a very hot summer day, while Emily moved up close to him and let her head rest on his chest.

"Now... are you going... to tell me... why?" she panted, and like she expected him to avoided the answer, Spencer started talkin about another page he remebered and she automatically smacked the back of his head, "Spencer James Asimov Reid, stop avoiding and start answering... now" she was glaring at him.

"I just think that it feels weird and anything that freaks me out... i try to avoid"

"Which included what we've been doing since early afternoon, since it's the evening now"

"Yes... And I felt really bad, but I'm just not use to it… but I really want to change" he was being sincere and honest with her and she gently pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned. But there quiet moment was disturbed, when he felt two little kicks from his flat and hard stomach. He quickly looked at where his children were growing and very slowly and nervously placed his hand onto her stomach. As soon as the contact was made, two different set of feet kicked where big hand is laid, making him jump back, but his hand still remained because Emily had put hers over his and soon the kicking started up again and he was actually enjoying feeling his children and pretty much kept his hand in place.

"Hey there you two… this is your dad" he said while smiling, at the same time Emily kept combing her fingers through his hair and not too long after that, both had dosed off to sleep.

**Translation!:**

_Sei tutto per me tu sei il mondo per me, tu sei in ogni cosa che faccio e_ _vedere_ - **You are my everything you mean the world to me, you are in everything i do and see.**

_Sei tutto per me il mio sole in una giornata d'esate, mi fai sentire amata in ogni modo._ - **You are my everything my sun on a hot summer's day, you make me feel loved in every way.**

_Sei tutto per me la mia luna in una notte stellata, solo tu hai il potere di fare bene tutto._ - **You are my everything, my moon on a starlit night, only you have the power to make everything alright.**

_Sei tutto per me la mia terra il mio vent il fuoco, il mio unico e solo la vostra fantasia la mia vita un desiderio_ - **You are my everything my earth my wind my fire, your my one and only fantasy your my lifetime one desire.**

_Tu sei il mio tutto __ciò che Ive amato fin dall'inizio, il mio tutto suo che possiede il mio cuore_ - **You are my everything ive loved you from the start, my everything its you that owns my heart.**


	19. It's Time!

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

Emily was now ordered to remain inside the bureau when she had reached over the third trimester of her pregnancy. From what her OBGYN had told her, in a matter of two weeks the twins should be born within that time frame, which made her worry and yet very happy. But right now she was very much focused on the case they were working on right now. Both she and Garcia dug up info, while the boys did all the rest of the work.

"Have you two thought of names?" the tech goddess asked, while looking into a suspect's background, billings, accounts, and many other things at the same time.

"I don't know actually"

"Boys or girls… or even one of each?"

"It had to be one of the three" she answered, while rubbing her stomach.

"Wait you two didn't ask your Gynecologist for the sexe of your babies?"

"We want to wait until they're born. But I know that if one of them is a boy I'm naming him Matthew" Garcia gave her friend a warm smile, remembering the case of Emily's friend being exorcist to death by that Italian priest, "Matthew Jason Reid… don't ask, I told him that I got to name the first boy Matthew and he could give him the middle name he wants"

"Jason you mean after…"

"Gideon? Yes, he chose the name Jason, because of Gideon" the room was quiet, until the phone rang and Garcia used her pink feathery pen to accept the call.

"Easy bake oven; we fail to announce that they're still in the oven"

"Garcia!" Emily said in a shocked tone.

"_Down you two tigress of beauty and sexiness_" Morgan said over the phone.

"_Morgan…_" both ladies giggled when they practically heard Reid growl Derek's last name in a menacing tone.

"What can we help you hot fellas today?" Garcia asked in her usual chirpy, cheery voice.

"_We just found out that our previous suspect Jeff Thomas was murdered, they found his body near the highway but we found a possible suspect that has connection to the other twelve victims. Hannah Harrisson"_

"Already on it Adonis" she then disconnected the call and was already typing away into the new name in her search database.

"Listen I'm just going to stretch my legs okay, you want anything?"

"Not at this very moment but I'll call you if I do sweet cheeks" she smiled, before returning to her work.

Emily had stopped by her desk to grab something from one of her drawers, which also meant that she had to bend over to get her vitamin pills. As she bend to grab hold of the pill bottle, her whole vision went from clear to fuzzy and then from fuzzy to complete darkness. Prentiss has just blacked out right in the bullpen, which caused a near by agent to run to where she lay, another was calling for an ambulance and the third agent, agent Anderson rushed to Garcia's den, entered the code and walked in, without knowing that she was talking to the Derek Morgan.

"Garcia you have to come to the bullpen, agent Prentiss just passed out and she hasn't regained consciousness" he then walked out as fast as he came in and went to check up on Emily.

"Derek I got to go"

"_Go ahead Penelope, what should I tell Reid?"_

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean you guys are still on a case"

"_Maybe so but we're getting ready to go where she's currently holding hostage of two children. I'll tell Hotch and let him decide. Talk to you later baby girl"_ he then disconnected the call and walked up to his supervisor.

Meanwhile Garcia rushed to the bullpen, where a bunch of other agents had gathered around her friend and she ordered them to back off and give her some air and to go check for the paramedics.

"Em… Em sweetpea, please wake up" she begged her friend to wake up.

"What happened?" the first paramedic said while pushing pass the crowd of FBI agents, "Please clear the way!"

"I don't know, she said she was going for a walk and the next thing I knew, agent Anderson came in and told me that she had passed out"

"Where's agent Anderson?" the second paramedic asked, while her partner took Prentiss blood pressure.

"I'm agent Anderson"

"What happened?"

"Agent Prentiss bent over to grab her vitamin pills, as you can see over there, and so I turned to finish the report I was doing and then I heard a thud and there lay agent Prentiss, unconscious on the floor"

"Hey blood pressure is sky high, we have to take her to the hospital before she goes into..." both Paramedics saw that Emily's water had just broken, "labor, alright people get out of the way, miss…"

"Garcia, Penelope"

"Miss Garcia we need you to come with us since you told us that you were put in charge to keep an eye on her, her water broke meaning the baby…"

"Babies" she politely corrected.

"Meaning the babies are on their way, do you know where the father is?" the male paramedic asked.

"He's two hours away by plane, but m y supervisor must have told him by now and probably flying back right now"

"Well you need to come with us, Miss Garcia. Because we're going to need your help to keep her as calm as she can be, understood?" after Garcia nodded, they pulled up the gurney with a still unconscious Emily on it and made their way to the elevator, down to the main lobby, got into the back and the male went to the driver's seat and drove at a fast speed to the hospital.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After Morgan hung up his phone, he immediately walked over to Hotch and asked to talk to him privately, without breaking eye contact with him, to whom he nodded and both alpha male went into the conference room, closed the door and Hotch waited for his subordinate to tell him what he needed to say.

"Are we going to need Reid on this hostage negotiation situation?"

"No, he usually remains at the station or stays in the back and controls the crowd" after seeing the worry in Morgan's eyes, he knew something had happened to Emily, "What happened, Morgan?"

"Emily's being taken to the hospital" he answered.

"Her water broke?"

"She passed out in the bullpen and hadn't regain consciousness. I'm still waiting for her to call me ba…" he was interrupted when his phone rang and saw Garcia's number and signaled Hotch to come closer, "Baby girl, Hotch and I are here and your on speaker so keep your voice down. What's going on?"

"_Oh god, her water broke, we just arrived at the hospital. Derek her blood pressure was sky high and they gave her the proper meds and drugs to help her pressure and to prepare for the pain. She's waking up… Em sweetie Derek and the boss man are on the phone"_

"_What are they doing in there?_" the drugs were already taking effect, "_Where's Spencer?_"

"Emily we're sending him back to Quantico, Garcia what hospital are you at?" Hotch asked.

"_Hotch… what are you doing inside Garcia's phone?"_

"_My poor baby… we're at Quantico Memorial Hospital_"

"I've already alerted the Jets to send Reid back home, and I've just signaled him to come inside"

"What is it Hotch, has the UNSUB contacted us?"

"Kid, don't panic okay. Emily's at the Memorial hospital, she's in labor and she's on the phone now if you want to talk to her Kid" he handed his phone to his friend who immediately went as white as a sheet.

"Emily, are you okay?"

"_Spencer… you're in Garcia's phone as well? How many people can you fit in there Pen?"_

"Garcia, what happened?"

"_She passed out in the bullpen from high blood pressure and now she's in labor and I already called JJ and she's coming, just get over here ASAP G-Man!"_ she then hung up.

"I got to go"

"The Jet's waiting for you at the airstrip" Hotch said, before letting the resident genius run out of the police station.

"Where in the hells is he going?" the chief asked.

"Hospital to greet his two children into this world" Rossi said, with a huge smile on his face as he saw Morgan shock face, "That would be the only reason why you would let him off this case this early Aaron and you know it"


	20. Messed Up day Plus unexpected surprise

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

After the Jet had just landed, Spencer ran to his car, revved up the engines and drove as fast as the speed limit would let him towards the current location Emily, Garcia and JJ were at this very moment; the hospital.

From the last call he had made to Garcia's cell, Prentiss was at four centimeters, meaning there was six left before they would tell her to start pushing and he did not want to miss the birth of his children.

"Please let me make it in time" he muttered to himself as he made a right turn, only to be blinded by headlights and then darkness took over after a Hummer collided at 90 mph.

The vehicle flipped onto the top, and stopped after meeting and getting onto the sidewalk, where many citizens witnessed and checked on both drivers, but especially Spencer's car, since it took the most damaged.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Where the hell is he, the pilot called to say that he was on his way and that was over forty-five minutes ago!" Emily whined as another contraction came.

Both ladies were at her side helping her through the pain, when a nurse came in, checked to see how dilated she was now.

"You're about ten centimeters, I'm getting the doctor"

"What? No, it can't be time yet! JJ he can't miss this, I need him!"

"Pen, go try to call his cell phone again"

After the red head tech analyst walked out of the birthing room, she immediately pulled out her phone and was already dialing, by the time she reached the nearest entrance/exit of the hospital and impatiently waited for the father to answer, but the operator came on instead.

"_I'm sorry but the person you are trying to reach is disconnected_" this rang a red flag alert to Garcia, so she went back in and asked JJ to come into the hallway, while the doctor and nurses were getting ready.

"Did you reach him?"

"The operator said that the phone is disconnected, and that only happens if it is or had been destroyed. JJ something happened to him"

"We don't know that yet, Pen and we can't just walk in and say that Reid is possibly badly injured and then tell her to not worry and focus on pushing the twins out"

"What do we do?"

"Go call the guys, the case should be already close by now and tell them what you know okay?"

"Right!" and so she walked out again and called Morgan's cell phone.

"_Morgan"_

"Thank god, you answered!"

"_Garcia, why are you calling, shouldn't you; JJ and Reid be helping our Emily?_"

"That's the problem Derek, he's not here and this is so unlike him to miss the birth of his kids"

"_Okay, don't panic, go put out an APB on him, in case something happened okay baby girl, and we're about to lift off, so expect us there in two hours_" he then hung up. Penelope was about to walk back in when he phone started ringing and she answered.

"Garcia"

"_Hello, my name is Bertha, I'm a nurse the QMH and I'm looking for a … Penelope Garcia_"

"I'm Penelope Garcia and I'm already at your hospital. What is this about?" Something in the pit of her stomach told her that it had something to do about Reid.

"_You were one of the top three emergency contacts of Dr. Spencer Reid_"

"Oh god what happened?"

"_He was hit by a drunk driver, earlier this evening. The driver drove a black Hummer and drove into him at approximately ninety mile per hour. He's currently in the OR at the moment and we need someone from his contact list to sign the forms for his insurance"_

"I'll be right there. Just tell me where"

"_The emergency room's register counter, near the entrance_"

"I'll be there in about ten, I have to stop somewhere that is very urgent" and she then hung up and quickly went to where JJ stood, tears filled her eyes.

"Pen, what's wrong, what happened?"

"Reid's here…"

"Penelope, where is he?"

"He's in the OR… he… he was hit by a drunk driver at ninety miles an hour. I have to go sign the forms for the insurance… or permit form… I just have to go and then call the guys…" Garcia then walked the other way towards the emergency area.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

JJ walked into the delivery room, where she then focused her attention on helping her friend deliver the babies, but she knew that it wouldn't be the end of it. She didn't know how to break the news that Spence, the guy that was a like her little brother was in very critical condition at the moment. But her thoughts were interrupted, when a cry was heard.

"First baby is here Misses Reid. It's a boy!" the female nurse said.

"Okay you have a couple of minutes before the second comes" the doctor said, while changing gloves. The nurse then gently placed the young baby boy in the incubator, wrapped in a comfy blue blanket.

When JJ looked to Emily, she saw sadness. The only thing she really wanted was her husband at her side, telling her soothing things and many other things.

"Where the hell is he JJ?" she whipped the tears from her eyes, due to the hormones, "I really appreciate your help but…"

"I know Spence is the one who should be holding your hand right now"

"Okay, Misses Reid, get ready to start pushing very soon"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Garcia had just hung up on Hotch, when Bertha came outside to tell her that the doctor that had operated on Reid was waiting to see her, to tell her of the current situation. After walking through the mechanical door, she saw the doctor, slightly covered in blood, waiting for her.

"Miss Garcia?"

"Yes, that's me doc, now tell me about Reid"

"He's in the ICU until he awakens, then we can put him in a normal room. He suffered a serious concussion, both legs are broken, several fractured and broken ribs and we had to operate, when of the ribs pierced his stomach, but we were able to fix the problem. If you want you can go visit him"

"I… um, his wife, my best friend is in the hospital, giving birth to twins… I have to tell her"

"Understandable Miss Garcia" he then walked away and into the ICU to check up on Reid.

Garcia slowly walked up to the delivery room door, where she soon heard a baby crying and the doctor saying that it was a healthy girl. She walked in and saw JJ and Emily starring at her.

"Where's Spencer?"

"He's here…"

"Okay Misses Reid, rest up while you can before starting up for the last time"

"WHAT?"

"The third one is coming very soon" the doctor answered.

After another ten, twenty minutes, another beautiful boy was born and the doctor's told Emily that now it was over and that she could rest. But now that the big even was over, she wondered where Reid was.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

JJ eventually told Emily, once her strength was stronger. Emily immediately demanded to go see him, while putting up a fight with JJ, Garcia and a nurse.

"Emily, listen to me"

"Why him, why now!" she then let the emotions out and was now crying on JJ's shoulder.

The rest of the team arrived and went straight to Reid's room, where they saw Emily in a wheelchair holding his limp hand, due to the fact that he was still unconscious.

"Hey Princess, how are you and Reid doing?"

"I'll be fine… He woke up once but fell back to sleep again…" she really fought back the tears from rolling down her face.

Rossi distracted Emily by wheeling her to the maternity ward, so that she could point out the twins, while Hotch and JJ kept an eye on Reid, the rest of the team followed the two other agents to meet the newest members of the family.

"One gorgeous boy and one beautiful girl" Rossi said to Prentiss.

"Did you give them a name?"

"Matthew Jason, Diana Rose and the unexpected bonus… Andrew Spencer Reid" she answered while pointing them out, but her mind and energy was all on her husband who was recovering from the awful accident that had happened today.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Almost one hundred hours later, during the middle of the night, a nurse gently woke Emily from her sleep, in her hospital room.

"Misses Reid, your husband is awake and lucid and is asking for you"

Prentiss immediately stood up, but not before Derek Morgan, who kept an eye out for his best friend's wife, made her sit in the wheelchair and then took her to Spencer's room.


	21. What Goes Up Might Come Down?

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

As the weeks went by Emily had been discharged form the hospital, while Reid recovered from the car accident he was in the same evening that his triplets were born. Yeah, it had turned out that Emily was carrying triplets and not twins. But today was a great day for Spencer Reid; today he was being discharged from the hospital and was going home to his family.

Luckily JJ and Garcia helped out, when he couldn't help his wife with the babies, making him feel guilty about not being able to help out. After getting his right leg put into a special brace, so that he could walk around a little while being on crutches, his other leg remained in the cast.

As he left his room, David Rossi had arrived and told him that he would be giving him a lift home and then head back to Quantico to finish up the reports of the recent case they had finished.

"How are you feeling kid?"

"Pain… but I just want to head on home to help out with the babies"

"Yeah well since Hotch was able to get the team on a two week vacation, since we worked on Christmas and new years, Garcia has been over there a lot and will be since you're going to be on crutches for another two to three weeks"

After they had reached the car, Spencer got into the back seat and patiently waited for his friend to start the engine and drive as far away from the QMH.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After he was helped up the small steps that led him to his front door, Spencer waved goodbye to Rossi who was now driving away. He then gently knocked on the door and within seconds, the thick wooden door opened and there stood Emily, holding one of the boys in her arms, while he saw Garcia and JJ trying to calm down the two others, who were crying very loudly.

"How are you?" he asked her, as he came in.

"I should be asking you this" she answered back, "I'm tired, I haven't slept the last couple of days. Andrew's the only one that doesn't make a fuss about every single thing that happens or doesn't happen" she said while closing and locking the front door.

Spencer sat along the couch, before placing pillows at the right spot at the opposite end of him to make sure that both of his legs were well balanced up. Minutes later JJ came down with Diana, who was crying rather loudly.

"I think she needs her mother instead of her aunt JJ…Hey Spence welcome back home" she said while taking Andrew and Emily took Diana who slowly calmed down after catching her mother's scent, "Do you want to hold your son?"

"Of course I want to" he said with a smile on his face. JJ then handed the young, quiet boy to his father and then went up to help Garcia, "Hey there Andrew, I'm your dad"

By the time JJ had returned down stairs with a still crying Matthew, Diana was already fast asleep, Garcia followed right behind the Pentagon agent and waved hi to Reid and welcomed him back home, before asking permission to put Andrew down for his nap, since he was already fast asleep.

"Sure go ahead Pen… You wanna hold your daughter Prestante?" she asked him politely to whom he eagerly nodded and was now holding his only daughter in his arms. At first she was making a little fuss, but it was like she slowly knew that he was her father and she soon calmed down and went to sleep, While Emily was calming Matthew down.

"Spence, is it okay if I take Diana to her crib for her nap?"

"Sure go ahead JJ, I'll see you later Diana" he smiled at his sleeping daughter before JJ went back upstairs to put the young baby girl in her bed.

Finally after another ten, fifteen minutes, Matthew stopped fussing and was now fast asleep in his mother's arms, but he also spent some time being held by his father, which surprised the ladies when they saw how fast Matthew calmed down. But eventually Matthew was taken up to his crib for his nap and all four adults relaxed in the living room.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

What felt like forever wasn't the fact that neither profilers barely got any sleep, but the fact that after spend over a month on crutches, Dr. Spencer Reid only had to carry a small cane with him, while he did some Physio therapy. He drove back home in Emily's car, shut off the engine and came inside his home, only to hear the usual fussing from Matthew and Diana, who were crying to either be held by him or Emily, were hungry, needed a diaper change, or were just moody at the moment.

Emily on the other hand was beyond exhausted, since she was pretty much passed out on the couch and didn't even hear two of the babies crying very loudly. He quietly went up to the triplets room and saw that Matthew's pacifier had fell and he wanted it back, while Diana wanted to be held by one of her parents, since she held up her arms as if saying "_hold me, hold me!"_. He gently took his daughter into his arms and rocked in his arms, until she stopped crying and was cooing very happily at her father, who was smiling back at her.

This was maybe the hardest thing ever, but in their eyes, it was all worth their times and energy, because both of them loved their triplets very deeply and would die for them.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday; Matty, Diana and Andrew… happy birthday to you!"_ the entire teams sung to the triplets, while the parents of the lucky triplets help the one year olds blow out the three one shaped birthday candles, after Garcia took pictures, and everyone applauded the kids.

Morgan helped out JJ on cutting the cake, while Kevin, Will, Hotch and Rossi laid back and watched over Henry and Jack playing together, Garcia was making sure the every picture looked perfect for her scrapbook and photo albums, and the parents were fussing over their kids who were trying to open their presents.

"Matty, wait until Aunt Penny is ready to take pictures" Emily told him. Matty must have understood, because after she had said this he sighed out heavily, showing his impatience, causing them to laugh. Andrew was eating the piece of cake that he had grab hold on of, before JJ had taken it to the kitchen, and Diana was already starting to fall asleep in her high chair.

"Looks like Diana is already ready for bed" Emily said to him, while handing a small piece of cake to Andrew, who immediately started eating it.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After the team had left their home, the married couple clean up, out the rest of the kids to bed and pretty much enjoyed the quiet night in their living room, which led them to start making out on the couch; which then led them up to their bedroom and over sixty minutes later, both of them were enjoying the afterglow. Reid was fast asleep, while Emily was tired but something was keeping her awake. And that something had caused a serious argument over a week ago and she wondered if she told him tomorrow or even now, would he get angry, sad, disappointed or even thrilled? All she knew was that eventually that something would be very noticeable as the months went by.


	22. Oh Shit!

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

One particular morning, Prentiss had gone to the bureau to finish up a report on their last case, where she had receive a blow to the head by the UNSUB,, and the earlier she handed it to Hotch, the sooner she could move on and just catch up on other case files that needed to be looked at. She knew it was Reid's turn to drop off the triplets to the daycare center and would arrive at the bureau around the same time Garcia did.

Rossi had just gotten off of the elevator when he saw SSA Emily Prentiss-Reid run out of the bullpen and straight for the washrooms, where seconds later the awful sound of someone emptying their stomach content.

"Emily?" the older agent said, after gently knocking on the women's washroom door.

"Yes…"she answered with a hoarse voice.

"…How far are you?" he asked after an awkward silence moment.

"Four weeks… I found out the day before the triplets birthday…" she then flushed, rinsed out the awful taste from her mouth, before popping a strong mint in and then walking out of the washroom.

"Congratulation my dear" he gave her a soft smile, but that soon disappeared when he saw the fear in her eyes, "what's wrong, I thought you'd be happy being pregnant again?"

"I am… it's just… Spencer made it clear that another child wasn't going to happen. He's more worried about the fact that I am older meaning the chances of something happening to wither me or the baby are higher and that he wouldn't allow the baby or I to get hurt"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Hopefully tonight after our shift" at that moment Garcia walked out of the elevator and behind her was Hotch and Morgan… they both knew at that moment that her telling Reid about the baby was on to do list, after getting back from their case.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

They spent over seven days in Denver, Colorado before catching their killer. Now the Jet had landed and everyone was heading home, orders from their Unit Chief to not come in until eleven tomorrow morning.

When both Emily and Spencer entered their home, it was past midnight and both were exhausted. After putting their things away, Emily pulled Spencer into the living room, since it was the only place in the house that wouldn't echo if they got into a heated argument and the kids wouldn't wake up.

"What is it Em?"

"You're going to need to sit for this Spencer" after he did, she took in a deep breathe before saying "I'm pregnant"

"What… How long?"

"Five weeks; almost six"

"I thought we were more careful when we… you know…"

"Sex Spencer… it's called sex… and yes we both have been more careful"

"Did you forget to take any of your pills?" he asked in an almost accusing tone.

"No I haven't and by the way what makes you think that I forget? I mean you'll watch me take my daily and after pill!"

"Because I know you really want another baby and I don't!"

"Oh so now you don't trust your own wife? Why have you been so military on me about protection?" she knew something was up and he also knew that she would never drop it until she either finds out or he tells her.

"…I got Elle pregnant"


	23. Who Muggs Someone In The Park?

_**Don't Ever Look Back!**_

"…I got Elle pregnant"

"…When?" she refused to look at him in the eyes and would back away from him whenever he tried to approach her.

"Before we got together… she's almost three years old and I have never seen her"

"Let me guess, you want me to feel pity for you?"

"No, I'm just telling you what I know about my daughter. I found out when I saw Elle with her in Denver. I wanted to tell you but the case was just really gruesome"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"How do you think I ended up having a daughter?"

"NOT then, I mean in Denver!"

"No, but she did kiss me and I told her I was never leaving you or the kids. I swear to you that I did not sleep with her when we were in Denver"

"Usually other wives wouldn't believe… but I know you, and I know you didn't sleep with her… I just…I need to be alone" she told him while walking out of their home and went for a quiet walk.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After an hour of walking through the park in their neighborhood, the dark clouds that seemed far away minutes ago were now right above her; letting the rain fall heavily onto the ground, soaking her in the process. She still didn't stop walking; Emily didn't even turned around to head back home, all she did was walking along a path and nothing else.

She then came upon a small grassy hill, where she sat and look down to the small ravine. She didn't know why but just sitting there, looking down at the rocky ravine, calmed her in some way so that she could think more clearly and this would always lead to her for making her feel better and then move on, on whatever bothered her.

After what felt like a short time, she looked at her watch and saw that she had actually been there for over an hour. Emily stood up, only to have been pin down by an unknown person. She knew he was a white guy, mid thirties to early forties; and right now the guy had just punched her on the head hard enough to knock her out. The mugger grabbed her wallet and wedding band, before running back to his van and then drove off.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Spencer Reid was really worried about Emily now; it wasn't safe for her to be out in the cold autumn rain in her current condition. He may not have been overly thrilled about the fact that Emily was pregnant again, but the thought of becoming a dad again lifted the negatives away. After getting over his baby in the stomach fear, Emily had to tape his mouth to get him to stop talking to the triplets.

"Where are you Emily…" he knew he couldn't just wait for her anymore; he had to take action. He speed dialed Rossi's number and asked him to help him find Emily, while he called JJ and Garcia to watch the kids. Rossi didn't even had to think; he thought of Emily like a daughter and as soon as he heard Reid mentioning that she had gone out for a walk and hadn't returned, he immediately told Reid that he'd be there in less than twenty minutes.

Halfway through the twenty minutes, both JJ and Garcia arrived at the house, along with Will and Henry. Spencer and Will decided to head on the direction he saw Emily head and start looking for her in the still pouring rain, while Henry, JJ and Penelope remained at the house. Minutes later, Rossi parked his SUV in the driveway, asked Garcia which direction to where they had gone and then got back into the vehicle and drove down the road to where he would meet up with the guys.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After opening her eyes, Emily felt a sharp pain in her head, where the mugger had punched her, but what she didn't expect was the dizziness that came alone with it. After getting up and was walking in a wobbly way she slowly walked through a shortcut and was out of the park, but what she didn't see was the SUV parked on the side of the road.

After walking for what felt like an eternity, she finally reached her home, walked up the steps, walked into her home, only to see Henry Lamontagne starring at her.

"Mom… Aunt Emmy home!"

"Emily!... Oh god Em, what happened to you!" JJ gasped when she saw the cut and bruise on her friend's face and forehead. Garcia was dialing Rossi's phone, when she heard JJ's words.

Emily sat on the couch, while her blonde friend got out an ice pack and brought it to her, before sitting right next to her.

"What happened to you Em and what's with the walking in the rain in the early hours?"

"It wasn't raining when I left" she answered, "When I finally reached the park, I uh, sat on the grass to clear my mind… I didn't see the time past, until I, uh saw the time and then I was mugged… he got my wallet, along with my wedding band" then her skin paled, worrying JJ, "be right back" was all she said before emptying her stomach content in half-bathroom toilet.

Garcia was about halfway down the stairs, when she heard Emily in the washroom and went up to JJ, to tell her that the guys were on their way.

"Pen, we have to get Emily to rest, and then we call Hotch and tell him what Emily told me about what happened to her" Garcia nodded her head, when Emily walked out of the washroom and heard a small gasp. The next thing she knew, the two ladies were pretty much dragging her up the stairs, until they reached her and Spencer's bedroom and lay her onto the mattress and covered her with the blankets.

"Now, Em rest up okay?" Garcia said, while stroking the really soaked hair of her dear friend, who was now fast asleep.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As the boys arrived back to the house, Spencer immediately ran inside and called out Emily's name, only to be shushed by both JJ and Garcia, who told him that she was fast asleep.

"Is she alright?"

"What the hell happened here Spence?"

"…I didn't want anymore kids…and Emily's pregnant now… then I sort of made it sound like I was accusing her of not taking her pills on purpose but I didn't want it to sound like an accusation. Then she asked why I was acting like I was and I told her that I had gotten Elle pregnant, before Em and I got together… I didn't even know about it"

"Elle… as in Elle Greenaway?" Garcia asked very sternly.

"Yeah" he answered her. "When we were in Denver, I bumped into Elle and there was a little girl that was almost three years old… that's when I knew she was mine"

"There's more isn't there?" JJ asked.

"Yeah… because Emily and I have to wear our rings around our necks, Elle didn't know and said that she wanted to talk about our daughter in private, I wanted to take Em with me but she looked sick so I let her rest and went to talk to Elle…which was the biggest mistake, because she kissed me and kept pushing herself onto me"

"Spence… please tell me you didn't"

"I am saying this not because you said to tell you that I didn't… but I didn't sleep with her, I told her that I would never leave my wife Emily or my kids"

"What did she do?" Rossi asked.

"She backed away and left… I guess she assumed that I would be returning to her"

"Well, now's our turn to tell you something, but Rossi, you need to call Hotch" Garcia said, while guiding the older profiler to the nearest land line.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Emily was mugged and got some small cuts and bruises on her face and forehead, if she is pregnant she needs to rest and if she's not better, take her to the hospital and since we know how much Emily loves hospitals, I'm staying" JJ said in a honest tone, "Go to her Spence and fix things" she ordered, but he had already gone up as soon as soon as she had said "_Go"_ to him.


	24. I thought that was my thing?

_**Don't Ever Look Back!**_

When she opened her eyes again, Emily saw a bloodshot red eyes Spencer looking straight at her.

"_Has he been crying?_" she thought to herself, "Spencer?"

"…Hey" he looked like crap, "How are you feeling?"

"My face hurts like hell…that's about it?"

"You and the baby are alright?" he placed his hand over her still flat stomach, causing her to slightly smile at him.

"We're okay, the guy only punched my head and face… you look like crap, while I feel like it" she groaned painfully. Reid immediately got on the other side and held her close to him, which she welcomed dearly.

"…I know you wouldn't and didn't sleep with her… I don't know why I felt betrayed"

"I think I know why but you might think of it as profiling one another" when she didn't tell him to shut up, like she would teasingly do all the time, he continued, "I think the fear of knowing that there's someone else out there that had my child first makes you feel like that's all you are to me, but you're wrong. The only thing Elle and I had in common was only physical and nothing more; while what we have is something she'll never understand. We've had a bond for a very long time Emily and because our emotional bond was so strong, our physical bond is greater in a way that after… you know…"

"Sex, Spencer, it's called sex" she smiled at him, he could go on and on about things that would even make Morgan blush but when it came to their private life, he could never mention the word sex.

"Yeah… afterwards I don't feel guilty later, I feel complete and I feel secure because I know because of our emotional bond, and that you'll never walk out on me and never look back" he finished, before gently kissing her head.

"Not good enough…"

"What?"

"On the lips Romeo" she gently smiled at him, before he sighed out in relief and then kissed her on the lips.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After spending an entire week in bed, due to doctor's orders, Emily really wanted to head back to work ASAP! Luckily Spencer had Hotch's permission to remain in Quantico and would help them on the case, so that he could go back home to her and the kids. Now the team had solved the case, thanks to him and knew that after this weekend, Emily would be back at the bureau but would remain on desk duty for a week before being out back into the field work.

After getting home Spencer's nose caught the scent of Vanilla in the air and saw that all the light were off, except for a dim light upstairs. He carefully pulled out his firearm and walked up the stairs which led him to the small hallway in his home. He saw the door was slightly ajar and quickly pushed the door and came into the room, only to sigh in relief and then smile, when he saw his bedroom lit with Vanilla scented candles.

Emily, who was in the bathroom at the time, heard her husband coming up the stairs, opened the door, when he burst in, and almost burst out laughing at how quickly he put his gun away. She silently crept out behind him, grabbed the cloth robe rope from her robe, and gently graced the tip of it across the back of his neck; making him jump and turn around, but was stop from what he was about to say when he saw her in the somewhat opened robe and all was forgotten from that point on.

_Two and a half hour later…_

Spencer was still on top of his wife, kissing her senseless still after the encounter they had just finished. JJ and Will were babysitting the triplets until morning and would drop them off to the same day care Henry went to. But now the married coupled were enjoying the afterglow, when the phone rang making them groan. As soon as Emily recognized the number as her mother's she turned the ringer off, and pulled her husband back towards her and kissed him deeply.

"That was so dirty Misses Reid" he said in a low husky voice, making her shivered in a good way.

"She just wants to know if I divorced you yet" they both knew that her mother did not approve of Emily and Spencer's marriage or the grand children she had, because they carried his and his mother's illness in their blood; which only angered Emily more.

"Okay… now that we're taking a break… what is it?" he quirked one of his eyebrows up.

"I've been thinking… I think I should leave and let Seaver take my place on the team"

"No way…You worked so hard to prove to us that you belong on this team, I'm not letting you throw it away"

"Spencer listen to me and hear me out okay?" after he nodded, she continued, "Strauss will be on our back for what happened that night and will glue it back to our argument. Plus with this baby on the way can you see the two of us leaving three children and a baby, while we go and fight serial killers, arsonist and rapist?"

"So you're saying that you want to be a at home wife? What have you done with Emily the raven warrior, as Garcia calls you" he chuckled, when she slapped his arm playfully, before joining in on the laughing.

"No… I just want to be here and the thing is, you don't have to worry about being bitched by me about the job, unless you get hurt" she stated in a matter of fact, "I understand the job because I worked with you on the same team meaning I know and understand when you have to leave in the middle of the night or be gone for a long period of time, but we can web chat when you have the time"

"You really gave it some thought huh?" she nodded, "And you also thought that by putting something like this together I would just agree with you willingly?"

"Not really I just hated not being allowed to have any real intimate contact with you for a week" she smiled and giggled, when he pinched her hip, while laughing.

"I love you" he kissed her deeply.

"Il tuo amore è così forte e brilliante, mi lascia con un sorriso quando mi addormento durante la notte. Ore quando im sognare sembrare minuti, perché ho caro ogni momento con voi in esso. Svegliarsi la tua voce "Buon giorno", manda il mio cuore e l'anima alto un impennata. Amore si dice che durerà solo fino alla morte, ma il nostro amore si dimostrerà più forte il nostro ultimo respiro. Quello che sto dicendo è che io ti amo per amor di cieli"

"Ti amo anche dopo il nostro ultimo respiro… Ma ho pensato che erano poesie d'amore banale la mia cosa?"

"Forse si dovrà insegnare come funzionano le cose qui, se sai cosa voglio dire?"

"Yes I do" was the last thing either one of them said, before their lips met again.

**Translation!:**

_Il tuo amore __è così __forte e brilliante, mi lascia con un sorriso quando mi addormento durante la notte. Ore quando im sognare sembrare minuti, perché ho caro ogni momento con voi in esso. Svegliarsi la tua voce "Buon giorno", manda il mio cuore e l'anima alto un impennata. Amore si dice che __durerà solo __fino alla morte, ma il nostro amore si dimostrerà più forte il nostro ultimo respiro. Quello che sto dicendo è che io ti amo per amor di cieli_ – **Your love is so strong and bright, it leaves me with a smile when I fall asleep at night. When I'm dreaming hours seems as minutes, because I cherish every moment with you in it. Waking up to your voice "Good morning", sends my heart and soul high a soaring. Love is said to only till death, but our love will prove stronger than our final breath. What I am saying is I love you for heaven's sake!**

_Ti amo anche dopo il nostro ultimo respiro… Ma ho pensato che erano poesie d'amore banale la mia cosa?_** – I love you even after our last breath… but I thought corny love poems were my thing?**

_Forse si dovrà insegnare come funzionano le cose qui, se sai cosa voglio dire_ – **Maybe you'll have to teach how things are done in here, if you know what I mean?**


	25. Dilaudid Part I

_**Don't Ever Look Back!**_

After a brutal meeting with Strauss, Prentiss still had her job, but would indefinitely remain within the building and help out Garcia, while the rest of the team would still leave for out of town cases when needed. Now Emily was already half way through half of her pregnancy and was currently helping Garcia out on a case at Devils Lake. What felt like an month long case, when in actuality it had only been eight days, the team had caught their UNSUB but not before he had taken the life of their latest victim, a 4 year old boy named James.

While Garcia was doing her usual flirty banter to try and cheer her Chocolate Adonis up, Emily got ready to head home, but kept wondering why Spencer hadn't called her. Even after their last case, when he took a bullet in his vest, he called her, not caring that he would be scowled by one of the older stricter nurses. She understood that after this case, he would want to remain alone since it was a child abduction case, even she wanted to try and forget the photo she and Garcia saw on the screen, and she couldn't imagine how her husband would feel, since he was the one who had found the last body and saw James lifeless body, gently wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

She said her goodbyes to Penelope Garcia, before walking into the elevator and pressing the parking garage button.

After what felt like an eternity drive, from picking up the triplets form the daycare, to driving through traffic for almost a full hour; she finally arrived home, got the kids in the house, put on their pre-recorded show of Dora and she was now getting supper ready.

During all this time, Emily kept an Ear out for the phone in case Spencer called; this was so unlike him. He would always call to talk to the kids, and just like Hotch, he would always feel better after talking to the kids and Emily, whether he was in the middle of the case or even on the Jet back to Quantico. Hearing his family's voice removed the negative weight from his shoulders. Right now she had to focus on feeding the kids, giving their bath, some relaxing/playtime before putting them to bed at seven thirty since they had to wake up at six in the moring for the daycare and her job.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

It was around three in the morning when Emily heard the front door opening and being closed; she knew that he was home and by the not-so-quick-pace he was at getting some rest, he was really down. For some reason, he never wanted to share his emotions to Emily, and she was pretty much the same, but she could fool anyone for as long as she wants, while with him it just showed too easily. But now he was pulling out the sofa bed and was getting ready to try and get some sleep, when he heard the creek from the stairs and the voice of his wife.

"I'm in the living room"

"I know… what happened?" she that he had to answer this on his own, not her telling what she heard, but what he saw over there.

"You know what happened" he said in a snapping tone.

Instead of letting her hormones take over, she backed off and quietly went back up to the bedroom and tried to fall back asleep but never succeeded.

After what felt like forever, the alarm went off at six O'clock and she was already dressed and ready for work, all she had to do now, was to get the kids dressed, feed them and then head on out. What Emily was happy about their main floor of the house right now was that the kitchen had a wall that blocked the kids to see their dad, who was still fast asleep or pretending to be asleep.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After dropping off the kids at the daycare Emily bumped into JJ, who had also just dropped off Henry and was about to head on to work. Both women started talking about funny stories at the job, the latest on Garcia and Morgan's flirty harmless banters, which always entertained any members of the team. That's when JJ noticed the bags under Emily's eyes.

"You know lack of sleep is bad for the baby?" she asked, instead of pointing it out.

"Yeah I did… and thanks for not pointing it out" she smiled softly at her friend that she knew so well.

"Another fight with Spence?"

"No… at least I don't think so"

"I don't get it, what happened?"

"He got hoe from a really bad case… a four year old was killed by the UNSUB by the time the team got to him… since then… he's been avoiding us"

"I'm sure he just didn't want to put anymore stress than you need Em"

"I asked him what happened and he just snapped at me, so I left him alone in the living room, where he slept on the sofa bed, and before you ask he had already unfolded it even before I had gotten down the stairs"

"There's more isn't there?"

"I'm pretty sure he was pretending to sleep, just to avoid the kids. JJ even when he sees the worst thing in the field, he always sees or wants to hear the kids, just to get that weight off of his shoulders" she looked at her watch, "Crap, I got to go, listen today Garcia and I are heading to a small café not too far from your work, if you can meet us there for lunch call one of us okay?"

"Sure thing Em" she smiled back at her friend, who had just gotten in the vehicle and was now driving to the bureau.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Has she got out of the elevator, Emily saw that she was the second one to have arrive, as usual Hotch was the first one and was already working on the reports of their latest out of town case. Emily had just reached her desk when someone placed a gentle yet firm hand on her arm and was now being pulled up the small stair case and into the office next to Hotch; also known as Rossi's office.

"What the hell Dave?" she gave him a stern look.

"We need to talk… about Reid"

"What about?"

"I think he's back on the Dilaudid, since his encounter with Elle"


	26. Dilaudid Part II

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

"Wait, what?" Emily sat in the nearest chair in Rossi's office as he made his slightly accusation of Spencer Reid returning to his Dilaudid addiction, "Dave, you're like a father to me, but what you're saying is complete bull!"

"Just… listen to the evidence I compiled…please?" he asked politely, earning a small nod from Emily, "He's been wearing sunglasses wherever there is light, he's been grouchy…and he's been avoiding us, even cornering himself off from us on the Jet"

Emily just couldn't believe it… she didn't want to believe it and Rossi knew it. Before he could say anything else, she got up and walked out of his office, only to return to her desk and start her share of the work and patiently waited for Derek and Spencer to arrive at work.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

By ten he was still not in and that was worrying her a lot; then he walked into the bullpen wearing sunglasses still and only removed them after taking a seat at his desk. She looked up at him, but he never acknowledged her existence. Garcia finally arrived for the usual nine O'clock briefing and warned them ten minutes before it would start.

As she saw that she was about half way through her stack, Emily saw her chance to ask her husband why he was late and very secretive.

"Spencer? Spencer, why were you late this morning…or even why are you being secretive?"

"I over slept and none of your business" he answered rudely to her.

"I'm your wife; it is my business when you're not acting like yourself"

"You don't know who I really am" he snapped back in a rough whisper, before walking away, still holding those damn sun glasses!

After the briefing, Emily continued working on her stack until she saw that it was lunch time and Hotch pretty much told her to go eat and then go home for the rest of the day since she looked exhausted and stressful, which wasn't good for the baby. So after having lunch with Garcia and JJ, who both noticed how distance their raven haired friend had been and decided to do an intervention.

"Okay, what's up?" Garcia asked.

"Did you talk to Spence?" JJ asked.

"Rossi came up with a theory and I don't want to believe him but the evidence shows"

"What… tell us before the suspense kills us" Garcia a little over dramatically.

"Rossi thinks Reid's using again… I don't want to believe it but he acted exactly like he did when he was… He refuses to acknowledge, look or even speak to me. And he then told me that I don't know who he really is" by the time she finished, she was in tears; "Damn hormones" was all she said, while wiping her tears off.

"You know what, Kevin and I will watch the triplets; he loves those little angel devils, and I mean that in a good way sweetie by the way. While you confront him… and if all fails… I'll send in JJ"

"Nicely put about JJ, Pen" she said, while stifling a giggle when she saw their blonde friend making a weird confused facial expression at the tech analyst.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After dropping off the triplets with Kevin and Penelope, Emily drove back home, where she saw her husband's vehicle already parked on his side of the driveway. After turning the engine off, and setting he car alarm on; Emily walked into her home and saw that the blinds were blocking the light from getting in.

"Spencer?"

"In here…" he sounded in a lot of pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay!" he snapped.

"… Are you using again?"

"What the hell!" this shocked her because she had never heard him swear before, "Of course I'm not!"

"How can I know, when you're acting like you did when you were using! I'm worried and scared because you're shutting me out!"

"Because I don't it know myself!"

"What?"

"I had a MRI done this morning… and they said that they saw nothing and now they want to do a psych exam to see… to see if the gene kicked in…" he then broke down into tears, "The headache and hallucinations are driving me crazy and it's affecting my sleep now"

"Spencer… why wouldn't you tell me? You had me and the team worried"

"I just had to make sure it was something else… something other than what they think it is" he then leaned his head onto her shoulder, and she just held him and let him cry it out, while she herself couldn't kept the tears in. But she knew that there was still hope and she wouldn't let it get to her, but seeing her husband dead scared about the fact that his deepest demon was hovering over him, made her worried for him.

"We'll get through this okay?"

"You don't get it…" he told her while sobbing.

"We'll go to another doctor… a Neurologist okay? Just don't give up"

"I won't… I promise"


	27. Ian Doyle's Revenge

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

As the weeks went by, Spencer's migraines had subsided to a point where the team weren't spending most of their time wondering and profiling their friend to see what was wrong with him. Emily had told them that he was fine, and that it was just migraines from lack of sleep and nutrient since he barely ate when going on out of town cases.

But now the baby bump on her stomach was starting to show and she was happy about everything in her life right now; the migraines weren't as severe, his health was better and everything seemed so much calmer and relaxing, something she thought would never happen or even last. Well, she was right… nothing remains peaceful for long.

Sean McAllister had contacted Garcia to give Emily the message to call him back about something very important and as she walked into the bullpen, Garcia told her about the Scottish man that had left her a message, and saw the surprised look on Emily's face.

"You okay hon?"

"uh, yeah I'm fine just surprised that my old boss called, it's been way over five years since we've talked, before I came here actually" she answered before grabbing the first file on her desk.

"Well anyways, everyone's gone on an out of town case about a apparent couple that shoots down people at gas stations… From what our resident genius told me not too long ago, the morgue guy nicknamed them, the modern Bonnie & Clyde"

"…Lovely" she answered sarcastically, earning a slight nudge from her tech friend.

"You up to meet up with JJ and me for lunch?"

"I'll just have to see what McAllister wants and let you know okay?"

"Sure thing Em" Garcia said before walking back to her office.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After receiving numerous texts from McAllister, Emily told him that she would meet him after her shift at a bar, where they would talk about what he wanted to talk about, which also meant that she could go eat lunch with Garcia and JJ today and that is exactly what she did.

But when she saw that her shift would be over in an hour, she called up Sean and told him that she was on her way right now and she then signed out for the rest of her remaining hour on the job, got on the elevator and left.

As she entered the bar, she looked to her left and saw Sean McAllister smiling at her from a far and was now making her way to him, when he stood up and opened his arms wide.

"Emily Prentiss" he said in his Scottish accent.

"Sean, how are you?"

"Good"

"So, I was going to call you back, I just got busy on a case"

"Ah, yes, I had to be in DC anyway" it was from that point on that Emily knew that this wasn't just a friendly reunion… something was up and she wanted and didn't want to know, "Ian Doyle, vanished from prison. Interpol can't find him"

"Wha- what are you saying?"

"He's off the grid, Emily"

"Do you think he's headed here?" when all she got was him starring at her,s he already knew her answer, "Am I in danger?"

"… We all are" It was at that moment that her world was really upside down, not only was Emily's past before the BAU was coming back to not only haunt her but try to kill her and the rest of her old colleagues… but her family was probably in danger.

That's when she rose from her seat, "I have to go… I have to pick up my kids at the daycare" she then hurried out and to her vehicle, where Sean met up to seconds later.

"Emily you're going to have to consider going in the Witness Protection"

"I have a life Sean… A family and I can't turn on them and just leave… I want my family protected first and me last"

"I can't do that"

"Do it!" she snapped at him, before pulling out and drove off toward the daycare.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After arriving at the daycare, Emily walked in calm, cool and collected and saw Matty, Andrew and Diana all quietly playing on the mat, until they saw her and toddled to her.

"Hey sweeties, hope you three had fun today"

"Oh, Mrs. Reid you're here rather early today, slow day?"

"I had a meeting that I had to leave early"

"Oh okay, well see you tomorrow morning?"

"Hopefully… I might just stay in tomorrow, but we'll see if it's okay with my boss"

After strapping the kids in their seat, she drove home and was able to avoid traffic and had actually gotten home early, but was surprised to see Spencer's car already parked in the driveway. As soon as she turned the engine off, he walked out of the house and up to her.

"Where were you, I tried to call you for well over an hour"

"I had to go meet up an old friend, and then I went to pick up the kids"

"You could have called, and who did you meet?"

"An old boss of mine, form my previous job before joining the BAU"

"And who's that"

"I can't say…"

"Is he like an ex of yours?"

"What, no, not even close!" she un-strapped Diana and Andrew, while Spencer got Matty out of his seat and all of them went inside the house, "He was working in DC, contacted me and we just met up for a quick How are you when I really wanted to just go pick up the kids. I'm sorry I didn't call Spencer"

"What's his name?"

"…I can't say, in case you already heard of him"

"I thought you worked at a desk job?"

"I did, doesn't mean my old boss hasn't worked higher and then settled down later on in life"

"True…" he wasn't buying it, but he also noticed how tensed Emily was at the moment and didn't want to ask any wrong questions.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

The next morning, Reid had to head on to work to finish up the reports on the case they had just closed, while Emily had Hotch's okay to stay home today with the kids. But what she wasn't expecting was her two closest friends stopping by for a short visit.

But before they had arrived; McAllister had found her home and was at her door knocking. After she saw him through the peep hole, she opened it and starred him down and she let him enter her home and they were now in the kitchen talking.

"You better have a good reason to be here Sean"

"Emily, you have to get off the grid for the next little while"

"Do that to my family first and then I'll reconsider, Sean"

"Emily, you need to understand that we have rules and protocols. You and the rest of the team have to disappear for the next little while, not them… you"

Meanwhile, Both JJ and Garcia had seen the older man enter their friend's home and both had quietly entered, when they over heard the two of them talking.

"I'm not hiding from him, until you get my family in the Witness Protection Program; he wants to kill me, then you remove me from my family after they've been settled in a safe place"

"You know we can't do that Emily" Sean said with sadness in his voice.

"Then I'm staying here… I'll leave the kids with JJ and Garcia and Spencer will be at work, and I'll stay here and wait for him to come for me and you better have back up, because last time I almost didn't make it and I can't afford to lose anyone that I hold close to me"


	28. A Life She Never Wanted

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

JJ was about to say something when Garcia pulled away from not only the door, but from the house as well until they were back inside the car.

"Pen, what the hell?"

"I know the guy, well I don't know him but I've talked to him"

"Who is he?"

"Sean McAllister, he wanted to talk to Emily yesterday and now he's at her house. Do you think…"

"Garcia, this is Emily we're talking about, this is not an old boyfriend of hers that wants her to leave her family"

"We have to tell Reid though… right?"

"We'll just tell him that he has to head on home now"

Both of them agreed on that and then drove away and back to the BAU, what they hadn't noticed was the dark figure under Emily's car. He then walked away from the neighborhood, before Sean and Emily walked out of her home.

"Sean, you have to understand that I'm not the same agent… I love my life and I love my family; they mean more to me every second. I'm sorry but unless he makes an attack on me, I'm not going into WPP"

"Understood then… but Emily I'll have a corpse ready when it does happen because we both know that it will"

"… I hope your wrong Sean"

"I hope so as well Emily" was all he said as he was headed for his car that was parked on the side of the street, "Also you know him inside and out, so I know that you'll know where and when he'll strike"

"Sean, wait" she took a couple of steps down, opened the door to her car and had accidentally released the parking mechanism, that had somehow had gotten looser for some reason, and her car backed up on its own. Emily had grabbed the file she wanted to hand him, when she saw her car in the middle of the street but it slowly stopped and the moment it did, it blew up sending her and Sean flying.

"Get in the car!" Sean ordered, "Now Emily!" he got her into the vehicle before the neighbors had walked out and were panicking and calling the police… he knew now he had to spread the word of Emily's "death", "Stay low and don't move" he ordered from the trunk of his car, before walking over quickly to one of them.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, a close friend of mine was going to show me her work, when as soon as she stopped to back up her car, it exploded…"

"Who was your friend?" a female neighbor asked.

"Emily… Emily Prentiss-Reid"

"Oh god… someone as to call her husband!"

"Listen I work for the government and they'll want to know what happened, give this car to the police, so that they call me in after I report to my superiors okay?" after two of the neighbors nodded, Sean got into his car and drove away.

After a few blocks, he stopped on the side of the road and got Emily in the back instead of the trunk, since the back windows were tinted.

"So… what now" Emily said, while wiping the now falling tears.

"I'm taking you to the building…" he told her while he speed dialed his superiors number, "John…it's Sean, Ian set a bomb on Emily's car… no she's with me, but the car went off… yes we're on our way right but expect calls for me from the BAU and the DCPD… yes sir, see you soon"

"I have to find Spencer…"

"You can't Emily… the moment you agreed to get into the car, was the moment you agreed to be in the WPP… I'm sorry"

"My kids… I have nothing of them…not even of my family except this little one"

"Little…" when he saw with the front mirror the small bump on Emily's stomach he knew why she was so emotional, "I'm really sorry Emily… how far?"

"Almost four months…" she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes. She just couldn't believe that until Ian was either found dead or alive… Emily would not be allowed to see, talk or have any kind of contact with her family ever again. And she hated this with all her might.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Spencer had just gotten back from a short break, when he saw Hotch's face from his office, something was wrong, because seconds later he called in both Rossi and Morgan as well. As the minutes went by, both JJ and Garcia walked in to tell Reid about the man at their home; when Hotch ordered everyone, including JJ to the briefing room.

After everyone took a seat, the rest of the team, including Seaver saw the sorrowful face on all three members of the team.

"I just received a call from the DC police department… about twenty minutes ago, a car…" Hotch was having trouble even telling who the victim was, which was something that they hadn't ever seen, "A car was exploded in a quiet neighborhood… It was Emily"

"…No, it can't be…" Reid than ran out of the room and all the way to his car, where he got in and drove away and back home. The team got to the parking lot too late, but all of them got in the SUV's except for JJ and Garcia, who got into JJ's car and they were heading back to their friends home, during the whole way tears were shedding in everyone's eyes.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As he saw the yellow tape, his heart jump to his throat and he ran pass the tape, until a police officer stopped him.

"I live here, those are my children!" he stated in pure rage, causing the police officer to back off and he made it to his kids who were all crying, "Shhhh, it's okay, daddy's here…" but even he couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes.

The team arrived minutes later but kept their distances from their colleague and focused on questioning the neighbors.

"There was this man, he gave me his card; he told us that you could contact his superior and he'll come down and see you" the lady told agent Morgan, who had taken the card.

"Hotch… look here, Sean McAllister, and he works for Interpol"

"Wait, McAllister?" Garcia said out loud, "We came to see Emily and he was over here talking to her about her having to leave everyone, and days before he called and wanted to talk to her"

"Call him and get him to the interrogation room, now" Hotch ordered, "What did he mean by she had to leave?"

"We don't know sir, we left and came to get Reid, cause for a reason our cell reception wasn't working until we left the neighborhood" JJ said.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After Sean had gotten Emily settled in a small dorm in the building, he got a call on his phone and got orders from his superior to head to the BAU.

"I have to go, Emily. When I come back we'll show you your new home and life until we catch Ian… or kill him, whichever it comes down to" he then closed the door, leaving a still very emotional Emily alone.

As he entered the building, Morgan roughly guided him to the interrogation room, and pushed him into a chair, before closing the door.

"Where were you when the vehicle of agent Emily Prentiss-Reid exploded?"

"I was at my car, which happened to be not too far from her vehicle"

"So you're not going to deny that you were at her home earlier, telling her that she had to leave her family? Was that a threat where if she didn't agree with you, you would blow her to pieces?" he spat with a huge amount of venom.

"You must be agent Morgan… Listen, Emily had to lie about where she really worked for ten years, before the BAU" after saying this, David Rossi walked in, leaving Hotch to hold back a very furious Spencer Reid.

"Hello Mr. McAllister, I'm agent Rossi, another friend and co-worker of Emily Prentiss-Reid, you just mention the fact that she had to lie about her past before the BAU, what do you mean by that?"

"I work for Interpol, and was my best agent in the field, but since we dealt with some of the worst cases in the world, everyone had different backgrounds that were made up for them. Emily stepped down and out of Interpol and the next thing I knew she was here at the BAU"

"Wait, you're saying that she never worked at St. Louis and Chicago?" Morgan asked in an orderly way.

"Yes. But there was one case that Emily ended up being on the victim list and that was when she knew she couldn't handle it and left. His name is Ian Doyle, and he had escaped from Russian prison. The one thing that is very hard to do is getting off the grid… especially with Interpol and he was able to do it, get on US soil and now killed one of the best agents that I've ever worked with. I came to put her in WPP but she refused until she knew that her family would be safe and let him come to her so that we could get him…"

"But that's not protocol is it?" Rossi asked, and from the facial expression McAllister was giving him, he knew it was true, "Thank you for your time agent McAllister"

"I'll send you the file on Ian Doyle. Everything you can to catch him…"

"Isn't it out of our jurisdiction?"

"Not if he kills in your town, listen there were other agents, including I that are on his list to get killed, but Emily was the first. I had to report it to my Superior but I didn't a reception until I left the neighborhood"

"You can't be on this case anymore?"

"I'm probably the next one on the list, meaning I am going in WPP… May I head back to my superior?"

"Go on ahead and thank you for coming in and for when we receive the files on Doyle" Rossi said, as he opened the door.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Emily was wide awake when she heard a knock on her door; she hadn't even rest since she was put in the room. As Sean entered, he told her everything that happened.

"What about Spencer?"

"Your superior, Aaron Hotchner, had to hold him back at first, until I told them about where you were really working before you joined them"

"You what?"

"It was the only option, to see who they were dealing with, now pack your bags, we're heading to your new location"

"No…"

"Emily it wasn't a request"

"I have to see them one more time…"

"I'll… see what I can do" he told her before walking out.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After everyone paid their respects to Emily, they lay a single rose on top of her grave and then proceed to their cars and drove back to the gathering and telling story of the deceased one. Morgan was holding Matty, while JJ was holding Henry, Will was holding Diana, and Kevin was holding Andrew in his arms, while Reid asked for a moment alone to say goodbye.

"I still feel you in the morning, when first I awake and your thought is with me, with each decision that I make. Cause by what you bestowed, in our short time together will last in our heart forever and ever" he then felt the droplets of rain falling on him and then a form hand on his shoulder.

Rossi gave him a sympathetic smile, before guiding him to the vehicles, but what no one noticed were the two unseen figures in the distance. Sean then guided Emily into the tinted windowed vehicle and they drove away to her new location.

After driving for well over three hours, McAllister parked the car into the driveway of a house in Edgewood. After they entered the empty but filled with new furniture home, Sean pulled out various things for Emily.

"From now on, your new name is Rachel Dundee, you teach Spanish at a Private School, and you are expecting to start working in a week. You drive a 2011 Rube red Chevrolet Cobalt and someone will come by tomorrow from our agency and will have to change your hair length. You are forbidden to make any sort of contact to anyone apart from me or John; any questions?"

"What about the baby?"

"When the time comes, we'll have a private clinic reserved and ready, and if anyone asks about the father, he was a LA Police officer that was killed in action. Now I have to go, anything you need, just call John or I" he then walked out of her new home and left to return to Quantico.

That same night Spencer had been finally able to have out the kids to sleep, before he broke down into tears in his room.


	29. Doyle Attacks

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

**M: I would like to thank ****lolyncut for the awesome idea for the last chapter, it was a great idea to have Emily fake her death, and I thank you for the great idea :D**

_Rachel_ was now use to her new life, but that didn't stop her from thinking about the life she had to leave behind… especially with the ever growing reminder of the baby she had given birth to almost eight months ago… but today was a particularly sad day. Today was exactly one year since she had been in the WPP and neither the Interpol nor the BAU were any closer of catching Ian Doyle; he had even successfully killed Sean one morning and now only John had contact with her.

But what she would have never expected was a murder happening on her street and from what she's been reading in the papers the Police department had called in the FBI – Behavioral Analysis Unit. Minutes later her phone rang.

"Dundee residence"

"_Emily, its John"_

"Is it about the murders and the FBI?"

"_Yes, I'm afraid that Doyle has found you and is going neighbors to find out which house is exactly yours. Do not leave or open your door, unless it's me and me all alone, understood?"_

"Understood, John" she then hung up and closed every blind, locked every window and doors and the garage, before going up to the now crying baby, who just wanted to get some attention from her mom.

"Hey there Pumpkin" she cooed happily, before taking the small infant in her arms and rocking her lightly, "Now you're just an attention hog Samantha, yes you are… just like Matty, your older brother", she then grew quiet, after mentioning her son's name. She missed them so much it felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest every time she thought about them, which was all the time.

When she saw the time, _Rachel_ knew that she had to call in sick and not show up for work, which she did after putting Samantha back in her crib.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After the team arrived at the scene of the crime, everyone was looking around for a profile… all but Spencer Reid who knew that today marked the one year that Emily has been gone from his and everyone else's lives. Eventually something did catch his eye, a house just four houses down… it was the only house where no one was trying to see what was going on.

He walked up to Hotch and whispered this piece of information to his Ear, before backing away.

"Seaver, you and Reid ask about the only house where no one is trying to get what's going"

As both of them made their way to one of the neighbors, by the fourth house, they asked what they knew about the person living there.

"Oh, that's Rachel Dundee's home; she would be at work by now… oh… her car's still here. I guess the baby wasn't feeling well again"

"Baby?" Seaver asked.

"Yes, Rachel had a almost a year ago, precious little thing"

"Where does Miss Dundee work?" Reid asked.

"She teaches at Edgewood Private School, Spanish, my daughter has her and she loves her. A nice, caring teacher that is willing to stay after school or come in extra early just to help"

"What about her husband?"

"Oh he died over a year ago. He was a LA police officer and died on duty"

"Okay… thank you for your time Ma'm" Reid said, before walking up to the front of Miss Dundee's home and knocked onto the door, "Miss Dundee, Spencer Reid FBI. We need to ask you some question about your neighbor that was murdered late last night"

When not even a single movement was shown in the house, both of them returned to the team and said what they've heard. After wards they returned to the police station and compiled everything they gathered to create a profile, but when they had put everything together they saw that their profiled matched Ian Doyle.

"Do you think he's here?" Rossi asked Hotch, while the rest of the team compiled other evidence to make sure that they didn't make a mistake.

"Who could he be after?"

"Remember, he's after the agents that had put him away. I think the person in the house is maybe one of the last agents"

"I'll call Interpol" Hotch said, while walking out of the station.

Morgan was keeping an eye out on Reid, while Seaver and Garcia were talking about the lady and the baby in the house.

"Sweetie I have nothing on our Spanish teacher; except for a bank account that was created almost a year ago and no birth certificate"

"What does it mean?" Morgan asked.

"I guess it means that Ian Doyle has found the last agent that had put him away" Rossi said, "Now Hotch is contacting Interpol to see if they can find out who it is so that we can move this person into our custody and head back to Quantico"

"I think we should stake out in the neighborhood tonight" Reid spoke out.

"No" Hotch said, "I got strict orders from Interpol about to stay away and pretend that any evidence towards this person is removed and we head back home tomorrow morning"

"Wow… whoever this person is, he must have been the best or at least one for them to give us orders to back away"

That's when something hit Reid. One of the best, moved here a year ago… a baby. He knew who it was then but refused to believe it until he saw this person face to face.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_Rachel _had received a call from Interpol about John's car bomb attack… only she was left now and he had probably planned it days ago and since John was known to spend more than 24 hours in his office, she knew that it was a matter of time before he came for her.

The sun had already set and the stars were shining bright tonight. She heard Samantha crying and went to check on her.

"What is it, Sammy?" after she had a whiff of why Samantha was crying, she knew, "okay, diaper change it is" and she did change it, before bouncing her on her knee, before rocking her back to sleep and gently laying her in the crib.

She had a minor complication while giving birth to Samantha and the damage had caused her to not be able to conceive anymore children, to which she wasn't as sad as she thought. In reality she had a total of four children, but three of them were out of reach.

But today her breathe was taken away, when she saw Spencer Reid approaching her door. He looked older and fitter, which had turned her on, by how sexier he had become in a year. But she was mostly glad that his hair was still short.

She then felt a cold breeze hit her, which wasn't normal since every thing was locked and closed off. After closing the door to Sammy's room, _Rachel_ walked down the stairs and followed where the breeze came from, when she saw the patio door open. As she was about to make a run for it, she was slammed into the nearest wall, her face met the wall first, before a fist collided to her forehead, breaking the skin.

"You missed me agent Prentiss!" It was him… Ian Doyle.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After he knew that the team was fast asleep in their rooms. Spencer snuck out but left a note under Derek's door, knowing that he would see it when he wakes up in the morning.

After he slowly parked the car on the other side of the street and watched the house closely. He then lifted the chain he wore around his which revealed his wedding band, which he still wore on his finger after a case was over, but now he was questioning whether he was loosing his mind because his still grieved for Emily or was he feeling this way because after a year he was about to be reunited with his wife, who was still in danger. Then the thought about their child, that never did die, crossed his mind. He hoped she had given birth to a healthy girl.

But as the hours went by, he eventually thought about returning to his room, when a dark figure was seen going around the home he was watching. After he was certain that he went out back, Spencer left his vehicle and slowly went after the figure, without letting him know that he was right behind him.

As he saw the patio door wide open, heard a thud and raced inside, when he saw Emily pinned against the wall by none other than Ian Doyle. But what was he going to do, he had left his gun inside the car and the closest thing he could use as a weapon was a potted plant.

"You missed me agent Prentiss!" Ian Doyle hissed at her.


	30. Deal With The Hand You Delt With

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

Ian was strangling Emily with his bare hands, when a potted plant was slammed onto his head; making him release the very firm grasp he had on Emily's neck. Spencer then pulled him out and has started to out the cuff on Ian, when he head butted the young profiler and he made a run for it, quickly got over the fence and was long gone.

Spencer then walked back inside and saw Emily going up the stairs and then collapsing onto her knees from a coughing fit.

"Emily…" he walked up to her and his heart stopped for a minute. She looked scared and different, which he put aside, when he saw how red her neck was and the fact that whenever she breathed in he could hear her wheezing and it looked painful.

He then carried her to wherever she pointed to and laid her onto her bed, before he sat by her and put a cold wash cloth around her neck.

"You're alive…" was all he could say, before tears came to his eyes,

"Spencer…" she said hoarsely, but he cut her off the moment his lips were on hers.

"We can't stay here; he'll come back for you"

"Call… the team, I'll go get Samantha" she said in a hoarse voice, before making her way to her daughter's room, while Reid dialed Morgan's number.

"_Reid… the hell man, you could have just come knocking on my door_"

"I'm not in the hotel; I'm at Emily's… Morgan she's alive"

"_What! Kid, Hotch's going to have your head when he finds out"_

"I don't care because I just stopped Doyle from killing Emily" he snapped.

"_What? Is she alright?"_

"Why the hell would you or anyone else care!" he snapped before ending the conversation and shutting off his phone.

"Hey what's going on?"

"I have to call Garcia; I'll use your land line" he told her as he walked back into her room, grabbed the phone and dialed Garcia's number.

"_Who's interrupting my beauty sleep!_"

"Penelope, its Reid. Are the kids with you?"

"_There fast asleep sugar, why do you ask? Did something happened and why do I hear a baby crying?_

"Just… please wake them…" he sounded very desperate, which got her to gave in as she walked into the little sleeping area the team had build for the triplets and shook them awake.

"_Daddy?_" Matthew asked with sleep in his voice.

"Hey kiddo, someone hear that wants to say hi… can you ask Aunt Garcia to put me on Speaker?"

"_Okay, daddy… wpeaker pweawe"_

"_Sure thing mini G-Man_", after she pressed the speaker button she placed the phone down, _"Okay little dumplings, he's all yours_"

"Garcia… you may want to stay in for this. Just wait okay" he walked out of the room, where Emily was gently rocking Samantha back to sleep and handed her the phone and told her who was waiting on the other line.

"Hello?"

"_Mommy!"_ All three said at the same time, while Penelope gasped and was now in tears.

"_Oh dear god… Em?_

"Hey Garcia… how've you been?"

"_Em… we've missed you so much… how…_"

"It wasn't my choice after the car exploded…"

"_Mommy, you come home?"_ she somehow knew this voice could only belong to Andrew Spencer Reid.

"Soon baby, as soon as the bag guy is put away"

"_Okay_" she smiled when she heard one or two of them sighs out their impatience, after Andrew answered.

"I have to go okay, I'll hand the phone to your father" after she handed the phone back to Spencer he held it to his Ear.

"Go back to bed okay, don't think I didn't hear you yawning Matthew" he said in a gentle tone, "I love you three … I'll call tomorrow I promise" he then hung up, "You ready to head out?"

"Uh, yeah but why…" she was then cut off by him.

"For you to hear the family you abandon" he told her coldly, before walking out of the house by using the front door. But she knew at that moment, no one would trust her and she understood why, but the fact was that if she hadn't gotten in the WPP, Doyle would have hurt her family.

Emily got into the car to remove the car seat, while Spencer got into the car and slammed a closed hand onto his forehead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! She had no choice, why are you making it harder for her!" he talked to himself, until he saw her near the car, put in the car seat properly and then strapped Samantha in, before sitting next to her.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After he parked the car into the underground garage, he saw Seaver, Rossi, Hotch and Morgan walking towards him.

"Where is she?"

"Un-strapping Samantha"

"What happened?" Hotch said, while never taking his eyes off of Reid.

"I was about to head back here, when I saw someone head to the back of the house, so I followed and arrived in time to see Doyle, strangling Emily, so I hit him with a potted plant and he head butted me when I attempted to arrest him and ran off"

"You disobeyed my orders… but if you hadn't Emily wouldn't be alive"

"I don't see how that makes a different" he said coldly, earning weird stares from the entire team, even Hotch.

"Morgan, you get Emily and the baby settled in there room, Reid… we need to talk"

Once only Hotch, Rossi and Reid were left, the boss man stepped up, "Why aren't you happy that she's alive?"

"She abandoned the kids and I, she kept her past from me and lied to my face"

"Kid believe it or not, she had to. I mean imagine if McAllister hadn't come to her that day… she would have gotten I the vehicle with the kids… and as soon as she would have slowed down… the car would have exploded. She knew that he would attempt something like that again or something worse so she laid low. It was the only choice"

"You can't put you father's abandonment on her, we all know Emily only disappeared to make sure no one else would die because of Doyle"

"I just… look at her and I get mad and I feel hate towards her… ut as soon as she's gone, I feel really bad… I don't get it"

"I think you two need to talk it out, I'll have Morgan babysit Samantha, while you two talk" Rossi said, before heading towards the elevator.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After Derek, inserted the key to enter her room, he did a quick check to make sure nothing was out of place and then gave her the okay to come in. The first thing she did after walking into the room was gathering pillows in a square lay way and placed Samantha in the middle so that she wouldn't roll off.

"What's her full name?"

"Samantha Prentiss-Reid"

"She's a cutie"

"Don't you use that Morgan charm of yours" she teased, making him chuckle.

"Hey… I get it why you had to go… I'm not holding it against you. But we did miss you dearly"

"It felt like I died…" she told him, "I had to start a new life, leave everything I knew and cherished… it felt like he was winning for a year…because I was suffering and even now that I get to go back home, my marriage is probably over"

"Don't say that princess" he saw the pain in her eyes, especially when she mentioned the probability that her marriage was now over for good; tears were going down her cheeks, "Reid's just upset, give him time to adjust"

"Would you say that I abandon my family?"

"What, no, you did what you had to do to keep them safe. Why would say a thing like that?"

"Ask Reid…"

"… Princess, once everything is calm, everything's going to work out and the next you know you'll be carrying another bundle of joy, with both of your nerd gene" he teased.

"I... The doctors said that it would be a miracle if I could ever conceive again… there was a minor problem after Samantha was born…"

"Em… I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Is it okay if try and get some sleep?"

"Sure… our rooms are connected so just bellowed and I'll be there for you" he smiled, before pulling her into a Morgan bear hug.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After seeing Sammy fast asleep, Emily had decided to get some herself, when a gentle knock came to the door. She already knew who was on the other side of the door, but didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sorry I'm too busy being selfish and abandoning my family to care"

"Emily, please… Please… I need to talk to you"

She opened the door minutes later, and only stepped out, "Talk", she told him.

"I don't know what my problem is, except the fact that you've been alive all this time, while we suffered"

"Oh, and it was a piece of cake for me? Well it wasn't, I woke up every morning and it felt like I had woken up form a nightmare only to see that it did happen. I was all alone, raising our child, while I wanted to be back with you, Matty, Andrew, Diana and everyone else, because that's where life was for us… but the fact is a psychopathic killer is after me and won't rest until he sees the life leave me. I'm not you're father, he choose to leave I had no choice and I begged them to just send a letter to you or even contact you to let them know that I was alive but they never accepted it. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to head on to bed"

"Do you still love me?"

"Even though I'm overly pissed at you? Yes, yes I still love you and I haven't stopped or ever will"

"I'm sorry, I just… missing you for a year felt like a decade, I've been going to meetings more, since then, I've just returned from an indefinite leave"

"You, what?"

"I just couldn't handle the job anymore… eventually I knew you would want me to move on and continue saving the world"

"You bet your ass, I would", this caused him to smile at her, "Do you want to come in?"

"Really?"

"Yeah… and you can meet Sammy"

Spencer smiled and then walked into Emily's room, where he saw and watched his daughter for a while, before he and Emily both fell asleep on the second bed, holding one another. They knew things would be fine, but hey had to fix the small bumps on the way.


	31. The Last Straw & Stand Off

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

After paying the taxi driver, he walked out, entered a cozy hotel lounge and went to desk.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes, you can, I have a reserved room on the 10th floor, under the name of John Durby"

"Ah yes. Mr. Durby, here are your room keys, but I am fair to warn you that on the same floor is the FBI, so don't be surprise if you hear some commotion"

"It's all right, I'm a deep sleeper anyways" he grabbed his key card and made his way to the elevator but got off on the 9th floor instead and used the staircase to the 10th floor, walked down the hallway and finally reached his room. After getting in he saw the jointed room and walked on the other side to see who resided there.

"Hmmm, looks like we'll meet again Dr. Reid" he told himself, with a satisfied smile on his face.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After the sun rose, Spencer woke up and saw Emily cuddled up to him, smiling in her sleep, which made him smile as well. He was about to wake her up, when the small cries of Samantha woke her right up.

"Morning" she smiled at him.

"Morning" he answered back before her lightly kissed her on the lips.

"I better go check on Sammy" she told him after breaking the kiss, "Morning to you to Samantha Anne Prentiss-Reid, miss attention hog" she teased her daughter, which didn't just made Spencer laugh but Sammy as well. She picked up her daughter and realized that most of her things were back at the house.

"Spencer, if you guys head back to the house, can you bring the babies things here please?"

"Sure thing, Em" he kissed her neck, "Hey there Sammy, I'm your dad"

Samantha just gawked at him and then pulled on his lips, before laughing.

"Ow… Just like her mother" he was then elbowed in the ribs, while chuckling.

"Shouldn't you get ready for work?"

"We are at work, and I'm your strong body guard" he lifted his eyebrows up and down in a flirtatious matter.

"Oh you're bad Spencer" she giggled, before kissing him, "I love you"

"I know and I love you as well Emily" he smiled, before gently kissing her once more, "And I love you as well Sammy" he cooed over her, "May I?"

"Of course but that also means that you're changing her diaper"

"Um, I have to go get ready for work" he kissed again, before leaving the room to go to his which was down the hall.

"Your daddy's a big chicken when it comes to growing up" she said in a teasing tone, making Sammy laugh.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After walking into his room, Spencer removed his dress shirt and took out a new one form his go bag and was now buttoning up the buttons. As soon as he turn to head back out, an unknown hand came over his mouth and an extremely sharp pain came over him. Doyle had just stabbed him on the side of his abdomen and threw him onto the ground before covering his mouth again.

"My little thank you for the potted plant earlier… now which room is she in?"

Spencer shook his head from side to side, indicating that he wasn't talking, earning him another stab, but this one was in another part of the abdomen, and with Doyle's hand over Spencer, and he was now muffling his screams of pain.

"Now are you going to cooperate?", once again shook his head the same way and he plunged the knife on another area, "Looks like I'll have to wait for her to come to me… and she will after they find your corpse buddy boy, because if she doesn't… those three little brats of yours are gonna pay" he snarled at Reid, before plunging the knife again, rendering Reid unconscious.

Doyle then got up and walked out of Reid's room and went down the stairwell, until he reached the lobby and out of the hotel.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Morgan had already eaten, got the supplies that Reid had texted to him and was now knocking at Emily's hotel door.

"Hey Princess, I've got food for you and the brand you told Reid, which I ended up getting since you two want to spend some family time"

After she opened the door, there was a look of horror on her face, "Reid's not here, I thought he was with you guys"

"No… when he didn't show up we assumed that he was with you, because he wasn't answering"

"Hey how's Dr. Reid?" Seaver asked as she approached the two of them.

"Seaver, can you hold onto Sammy?"

"Um, sure, but what's going on?"

"Reid isn't with and he didn't show up with us" Morgan answered, as he heard his phone ringing, "Morgan"

"_There's something eekie going on_"

"What is it baby girl?"

"_John Durby was pronounced dead yesterday, correct?"_

"Yeah, what about it?"

"_It says that late last night, a John Durby that had made a reservation at the hotel signed in…_"

"He's here"

"_Oh god… he's in room 1013_"

"That's right next to Reid's room… call Hotch and tell him what's going on" he then hung up, ran to his friend's door, kicked it down, Glock in his hands, with Emily right behind, while holding Seaver's gun, that she handed to Emily.

As the two of them entered the room, they saw Spencer Reid, in a puddle of his own blood; Emily immediately ran to him and tried to stop bleeding, while Morgan called for the medics.

"This is agent Morgan from the Behavioral Analysis Unit; we have an agent in a life and death situation, calling for medic to the Hilton, tenth floor, room 1013" he then hung up and went to Seaver, "Get in your assigned room now, Ashley"

"What happened?"

"He got Reid… just listen to me and get to your room" without another second, Seaver and the baby were now in her room and waited for any other orders to leave the room.

"Spencer… Spencer, open your eyes and look at me!" when he slowly re-opened his eyes, she sighed nervously, "Keep them open baby, help is on the way"

"Em…ily… Sorry" his eyes then closed.

"God damn it, Spencer fight it!" tears were pooling out of her eyes, Morgan then reappeared in the room, "Put pressure on his wound, he needs CPR!"

As soon as Derek applied pressure, Emily started to pump his chest and would then breathe into his mouth, "Come on, Spencer… breathe!"

The medics then arrived and Morgan had to carry Emily away and out of the room, while the medics did what they needed to do.

"Seaver, its okay" seconds later, both her and Sammy walked out to the hallway.

Then both EMT's pulled Spencer out on the gurney; having an oxygen mask on and a heart rate machine, which told them that he had a very weak pulse at the moment.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After Spencer was set in the ICU, Emily was the first to visit him and held his hand.

"I'm sorry Spencer… this is going to end once and for all…" she then kissed him on the lips, "The next time he comes… it all ends" she then stroked his short hair, while not too far an unknown nurse locked and jammed the metal doors of the ICU; keeping the team and the rest of the doctors and nurses out of the unit.

He stood right in front of the room where he knew she was inside, so he opened the door and there she was sitting, her back to him.

"I know it's you Ian Doyle"

"You happy to see me now agent?"


	32. It's Over

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

"You happy to see me now agent?" Ian Doyle asked Emily, with a stupid grin on his face, "you know this would have been all avoidable if you'd just let me kill you and the rest of your team"

"Then you would have played games, since you like a challenge" she stood up and faced him.

"You know me so well Emily… but you've gotten soft, so unlike you"

"That was an act to make sure I wouldn't succumb to the darkness of my work"

"Use the force old one" he laughed darkly, "Listen, just come with me, let me slice your throat and this all ends"

"No it isn't… I know you Ian and after a while you'll get bored and you'll play your games and you'll end up back in jail again but this time we'll make you bend for the soap"

"Oooh, such anger agent… Come on, make my day" he told her, but when she didn't budge, his face turned dead serious and he took the steps towards her. WHAM! He was hit with a metal tray that a female nurse had left by Spencer's side earlier, before Emily kicked him out of the room and started to punch him repeatedly in the face.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

In the hallway of the hospital Rossi had just returned with the coffee along with Hotch and saw both Morgan and Seaver trying to calm down little Samantha. After putting he cups by a window; Rossi saw the closed door.

"I didn't know that they closed the Unit"

"What?" Morgan said with surprise in his voice.

"You didn't see them close the door?" Hotch asked, concern creeping in his voice.

"No, Samantha just started crying as if she was scared"

Both Morgan and a security guard removed the hinges from one of the doors and continued on. But after a minute went by, Hotch was about to enter, when two shots rang out.

"Alert security and a medic team now!"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After the fifth punch she had given Doyle, he used his legs to send over him, and her head collided with the information desk, and before long she was pulled onto her feet, where he punched her in the gut, kneed her in the ribs and then slammed her against the nearest wall, where not only a thud was heard but a crack, and then a scream of pain was heard from her mouth.

"Now you're going to pay and afterwards, he's next and then your fours brats!" Emily then used her not broken wrist and decked him really hard, sending him on the floor.

"Don't you ever, threaten my family!" at that moment, a gun was pointed to her, she closed her eyes and waited for her life to end, and then the gun went off.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After Morgan and the security removed the door, they entered the Unit and soon saw from around the corner; Doyle pointing a gun at Emily. Morgan immediately took action, pulled out his weapon and fired at Doyle's head and killed him, but not before he had pulled the trigger and shot Emily, in the chest.

Emily leaned, and fell on the floor. She looked up and saw Morgan applying pressure to the wound, but her world went black and her last thoughts were that she was glad that Spencer and the rest of her family were now safe.


	33. Healing Physically & Emotionally

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

When Reid opened his eyes, all he saw was Garcia, Seaver and Samantha in the room. As he tried to move, the pain he felt all over was too much and he ended up almost crying out in pain startling both ladies, minutes the now sleeping baby.

"Oh, munchkin!" Garcia gently hugged him, "We've been so worried about you"

"Emily… Doyle he…"

"He's dead, Morgan got him"

"Where's Emily?"

"She… she's sleeping… has been since they brought her out of surgery"

"What… what happened?"

"He shot her in the chest, Reid she's going to be okay but she needs her rest" Seaver explained.

"I have to see her"

"Let me go get a doctor"

"Samantha… how is she?"

"She's been strong"

"Wait… if Garcia's here, who's…" but he was cut off, by a very familiar voice.

"DADDY!" Diana said very happily, as she climbed onto the bed that her father was in, "You better now?"

"I will be sweetheart, but where are your brothers?"

"With Uncle Morgan" she answered politely, "I saw Mommy"

"How is she?"

"Sick… Daddy, is she going to die?" Reid immediately engulfed his daughter in a tight hug, before answering.

"No; mommy just needs her rest right now, just like daddy did, but mommy got hurt more than daddy. Just stay strong and keep talking to her, okay?"

"Okay daddy"

"Dr. Reid, I'm Dr. Robinson; I was the surgeon who operated on your friend, Emily Prentiss. She's not completely out of the woods but the worst is over and she is expected to make a full recovery"

"What's the part that she isn't out of the woods?"

"Because the damage to the chest was more severe that it turned out to be; she'll have to remain out of the field permanently"

"Okay… thank you and when can I visit her?"

"Hopefully in a day or two"

"Hopefully?" Spencer repeated.

"One of your wounds had gotten infected, and the antibiotics in your system, through this IV, you can't be moved until the bag is fully empty, but I'll send nurse in for any updates on your friend"

"She's my wife, Dr. Robinson"

"Oh, I apologize Dr. Reid, I'll send a nurse in every hour" he then left the room. Spencer then looked at Garcia who had her mouth gaped at him.

"What?"

"I've never seen you like this; this wasn't a genius reaction this was a "_that's my girl_" reaction!"

"Did Aunt Penelope have pixie sticks again?"

"No, silly daddy" Diana giggled, before getting comfy by her father's side and slowly falling asleep.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As he slowly watched the last remaining droplets entering his bloodstream, he knew that he could now go see Emily, or so he thought.

She was still out cold, which he understood, since technically, went for open heart surgery not even a week ago, but she would always wake up for a minute or two before going back under. At least she was okay; she just needed to let her body heal after what she's been through.

"Dr. Reid… ah I see the IV bag is finally empty"

"When can I go see her?" he immediately asked.

"Fourteen hours from now. You have to give the side effect time to ware off" the doctor told him, before leaving the room again.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Matthew?"

"Is mom going to be okay?"

"She just needs her rest Matty, don't worry, mommy's very strong and stubborn" he then felt Andrew slightly tossing on the opposite side of the bed, "Let's be quiet so that we don't wake up Andrew or Diana okay?"

"Okay?"

After what felt like forever, the doctor finally gave Spencer permission to go and see Emily, but only for about an hour, before he had to return to bed and rest once again. As Morgan pushed him into Emily's room, his brown puppy eyes widened.

She was much paler than her skin usually is, she looked liked she had lost a lot of weight and what bothered him the most was the fact that different machines and IV's were hooked onto her.

"I'll be right outside kid…" was all the older agent said, before closing the door behind him as he left.

After he was right her side, he held her hand into his and gently stroke it, like he did that night on the Jet, after the Cyrus case. It was then he knew that his more than friendship feelings for Emily were confirmed.

"Spe…ncer" when he looked up he saw that not only had she said his name but her eyes were fully opened, "Hi…"

"Hey baby" he then kissed her hand, like a gentleman.

"You're such a tease" she teased him, making him chuckle.

"How are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts"

"Well they did technically cracked opened you chest cavity, but the swelling should go down pretty soon"

"…You're so reassuring" she said in a sarcastic matter, making him blush from embarrassment, "How about you?"

"I'll live" he told her, not wanting to talk about what had happened that day in his hotel room.

"Where's Sammy?"

"Morgan, Garcia and Seaver are taking turns watching the kids. Do you want to see them?"

"I… I don't know… they're probably mad at me"

"Garcia explained to them why you had to leave and they… didn't understand one word" He chuckled, "But they were thrilled to have their mother back"

"That's good… what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Anyone in your life?"

"No… taking care of the kids and the job took all of my time… but even if I did, I wouldn't go look for anyone else"

"So… What happens now?"

"Well after we get you home, Garcia's going to be staying with you while we're on out of town cases" he softly smiled at her, "And as soon as you're off the doctors rest orders… I want to get married to you again and this time in front of our family"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

On the other side of the door, Morgan was watching the whole exchange between his friends and couldn't help but smile when he saw them both chuckling lightly. He was glad that eventually everything would be back to normal. The only issue they would have to deal with is getting her back on the team, especially when Strauss was secretly happy to have her off the team for good. But there was almost nothing that would bring a smile on Rossi's face, when he would get any opportunity to stand up against her.

"How are they?" Rossi asked.

"They're talking and smiling"

"That's good…I came because Seaver has been sent to the hotel to rest, while Hotch and Garcia are watching the triplets, meaning it's your turn to take care of Samantha"

"Alright… Can you stay here, because the nurse will come and tell Reid to return to his room, and he needs someone to push him ride"

"I'll do it. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking how you were going to have the biggest smile on your face when we get back home"

"How come?"

"Because as soon as Emily is back on her feet, she'll need someone to go head to head with Strauss"

"Ah, then yes I can't wait" he smiled, as he watched Morgan walking away.


	34. Physically Healed but not Emotionally

_**Don't Ever Look Back**_

After spending almost three weeks fighting and defending for Emily's return; the Director of the bureau over ruled Strauss and granted Hotch his permission to let Emily Prentiss back on the BAU team; as long as she remained in the bureau and not on the field, which she had agreed to since she wanted to be with her children more.

They had all four children in a different daycare, which was closer to the bureau, which pleased them both at the same time. After they had both said their goodbyes to the children, Spencer and Emily went to work and got there half an hour earlier so they started up early since they knew it could possibly mean leaving a little bit earlier to go pick up the kids.

"Usually I can't wait to get a case, but..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"You just want to pick up the kids and relax at home. Spence, we both know that right now you're feeling this way because we've just been brought back together; but believe me when i tell you that you'll be fidgeting and driving me crazy if you start asking for a desk job at the bureau" she smiled, before giving him a quick kiss in the elevator.

When the rest of the team arrived and were all doing their own thing. Eventually Morgan decided to take a break from working on the case files and was now talking to both Emily and Reid.

"So how were the kids this morning, were they crying when you dropped them off?" he asked Emily, when he knew that Reid wasn't going to answer him, due to the fact that he was too into the current case file he was reading.

"Samantha started fussing... which i have to admit is hard because we had never spent more than a few feet and hours apart... feels weird"

"Aw, don't worry mama; she'll be fine, just drop what you're doing... the same goes for you as well pretty boy" he said while snatching the file away from the younger agent, "And if we look to the clock on the far right... it is exactly lunch time!" he then went back to his office to not only grab his jacket but to also go drag Garcia to lunch with them.

"I should really finish this file"

"And what lose whatever pounds remains on you?" she teased him, with a flirty smile.

"Please I have more muscles now, especially when i've seen you checking me out every chance you got"

"Well your hotness is affect my covering up skills" she replied with the same flirty grin she has on.

"Hey you two coming?"

"Yeah, hold the door" she replied, while grabbing for her coat, "Come on, we can take the car and be a _little _late" she raised her eyebrows up and down after saying the word, little.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After the four of them ordered the food they wanted, they mostly talked about it was both Garcia's and Lynch six months marriage and apparently Kevin had something up his sleeves for tonight, which Morgan refused to tell her since he was in on it as well.

"I can erase your entire existence with one tiny click of the mouse, my lovely Adonis..."

"Ooh that's cold mama" he faked a hurt looked, before continuing, "Lynch made me promise and I never go back on my word"

"Argh... Evil, hot chocolate god!"

"That's it Garcia... make him feel bad by insulting him" Emily said in a sarcastic matter, making the rest of them burst out laughing.

"You missy are not helping"

"Sorry but calling him a hot chocolate god, and using the word evil isn't really going to hurt him... right baldy?" she smirked at him.

"Ouch Princess... i'm hurt" he faked being hurt, before lightly slugging her in a friendly matter.

After they had just finished paying off their food, Derek looked at his watch and saw that they had to head on back to the bureau.

"Hey guys, we have to head on back"

"Okay" both Emily and Reid answered, while starring at one another.

Garcia got onto Morgan's motorcycle, while Emily and Spencer got into their SUV and made their way back to the bureau, but when she went to open her side of the door, he pressed on the lock button.

"What the..." she then looked at him and saw the mischievous grin on face, "Spencer, don't you even da-" he purposely messed with the buttons so that her seat went back until it touched the back seat, to which he went back and kissed her.

_25 minutes later..._

"That was amazing" he whispered into her ear, before she slapped the back of his head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"We're at work!" she snapped.

"You weren't complaining minutes ago" he said with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Noi non Meglio Farsi prendere come questo" she told him.

"I know, I know" he told her, before softly kissing her, "How's your chest?"

"...Do you have to ask every time we have any physical contact?" she was irritated, "I've told you and so have the doctors that that the bullet didn't even knick any part of my heart, hence i am fine!" she then left the car, fully dressed and got into the elevator.

After he arrived back into the bullpen, he saw that she was working and pretty much ignoring him, but not to a cold shoulder level. He knew that it was a "_leave me alone to cool off_" ignoring thing she was doing.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After they were done, Hotch sent them all home and the first thing they did after picking up the kids was heading home. But after supper, Reid noticed that she looked more calm but still was avoiding any contact to him, even just trying to hold her.

"Em, come on, you can't still be mad at me"

"I can't?"

"What did I say that was wrong? I'm just worried about your health, especially after everything that happened. Plus with your ag..." he stopped, as soon as her dark brown eyes were giving him the death glare and he knew right then why she was overly pissed at him, "Emily..."

"Don't!"

"Can we talk about this somewhere where the kids won't hear us?" he asked, knowing it was a bad idea to argue in front of them. After she nodded, they went into the garage but kept the door ajar, in case the kids were looking for them or got into a fight. "I wasn't implying that your old Emily, because believe me when you're the one that exhaust me in a very good way. I'm just so afraid of losing you, we've been through so much that i'm afraid that there won't be a next time... i'm not going to bury you... not again"

"Spencer... I have to live with the feeling of this scar until my death... and i'm not happy because it's an ugly scar, i'm pissed because it's a reminder that he won..."

"You're not just talking about the nightmares are you?"

"No, i'm talking about the fact that i had to leave you and everyone else because of him... and i hated my self more everyday for what I put you and everyone through and i still do. So you always making sure that i'm breathing at night, or even just thinking if it was wrong to be physically close to me" just when she thought she as about to lose control of her emotions, he held her against him in a tight hug, and she soon cried against his chest.

**Translation!:**

_Noi non Meglio Farsi prendere come questo_ - **We better not get caught like this**


	35. Bad Test Results

_**Don't Ever Look Back!**_

While the team was on a case in Denver, Emily was helping out Garcia for clues for the UNSUB, who had killed 12 people in a time frame of almost two weeks, meaning one a day. They worked from as soon as they started the case to until Hotch ordered everyone to go and rest.

Spencer was the last to leave the SUV and everyone else was in the elevator making their way to their rooms, when Reid's head began pounding really hard, to a point that his vision went black for only a coupled of seconds. But that was long enough for him to loose his balance and crack his head onto pavement and now blood was seeping put of his head as he lay there out cold.

Morgan was fast asleep on the bed, when his phone rang, causing him to swear and slowly send the caller to his voicemail, and minutes later the phone rang again. He turned on the lamp's light, checked the ID on his phone and saw that it was Emily, so he decided to answer.

"Do you know what time it is here?" he answered in a sleepy tone.

"_Spencer hasn't called"_

"And...?"

"_He always calls to check on the kids, even when he feels dead"_

"He's probably with Rossi or Hotch at the bar" he reasoned.

"_Spencer doesn't drink on cases"_

"... I'll go check his room and call you back okay?"

"_Okay..._" she then hung up.

"Crazy woman... calling me at three in the morning to check on her man" he muttered as he walked out of his room, only to see Seaver knocking on Reid's door, "Seaver what's going on?"

"The manager just called me saying that they found an unconscious man in the parking garage and thinks he's one of ours, everyone checks out except for Reid"

"He's a deep sleeper" he banged the door as loud as he could, "YO REID OPEN UP!"

A minute later both Hotch and Rossi walked out looking annoyed.

"Seaver call the front desk and tell them that the FBI are needing of keycard, room number 1001" Morgan ordered, while she was dialling the front desk.

"Morgan what's going on?" Rossi said in a scruffy voice.

"Hotch we need to go to the parking garage now"

"What's going on?"

"Seaver just told me that the front desk found someone unconscious in the parking garage... Hotch it might be Reid"

"Let's go" Hotch ordered, while going back in his room to change in his suit, and Morgan just changed his pants since he was wearing the same work clothes. The two alpha males quickly left their rooms, got into the elevator and were now on their way to the parking area, while Rossi and Seaver waited for the clerk to arrive with the keycard.

As the men arrived at the scene, they both stopped dead in their tracks when they not only saw the pool of blood on the ground but their friend and co-worker being lifted onto the ambulance.

"I'm Agent Hotchner, FBI. What happened to my subordinate, Dr. Spencer Reid?"

"Witness say that he was just unconscious on the ground, barely breathing, especially with the amount of blood loss. We're taking him the Denver General right now, only one permission may enter to accompany.

"Hotch, i'll go. Emily called me earlier and I told that i'd call back" he then hopped in with the other medic man, before the doors were closed and they were driving away, while Hotch made his way back up to the rest of the team.

As soon as he go off, he saw that Seaver and Rossi were still waiting for the clerk and slowly walked towards them. As soon as Ashley saw her boss walking down alone, they knew their answer.

"Was it the UNSUB?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know... I don't think so, our UNSUB uses a hunting knife and the medic didn't mention a stab wound. But he did have his head wrapped with gauze"

"Anything in the surroundings that might have brought him down?" Seaver asked.

"None. I don't know what happened but Morgan is with Reid right now and we should be resting in because we know that our UNSUB is going to strike again tonight"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After they took him to the X-Ray room, Morgan walked out for a moment, dialled Emily's number and waited for her to answer.

"_Spencer?_"

"It's Morgan..." he said in a tone that sounded a lil too serious.

"_Morgan... what's wrong? Where's Spencer?_"

"Em... He's in the hospital"

"_What... no... why?"_

"We don't know yet. All we know is that someone found him in a pool of his own blood, and he had his head wrapped in gauze"

"_Where the hell were you guys! Why did you leave him alone!_" she then hung up in anger.

He put his phone away and walked back in just in time for a doctor to call out anyone close to Reid and he walked up to him and said that he was a co-worker of his.

"The X-Rays show that... you need to sit down... Has he been acting unusual lately. Wears sunglasses more, looks to be in more pain than usual and has a short temper for no apparent reason?"

"Yeah... now that you mention yeah, he's been a little moody, but we just assumed that it was just a argument between him and his wife again. Just tell me doc"

"The X-Rays show that on his temporal side... we're operating on him right now to fix the fragments and in hopes to remove the tumour"

"What if you can't?"

"...Let's just see what happens agent" the doctor said before walking away.

Morgan then walked bak out again, dialled Hotch's number and waited for him to answer.

"_Hotchner_"

"It's Morgan..."

"_How's Reid?"_

"He's in the operating room... It's a tumour Hotch" Morgan tried not to break down but was having difficulty at the moment, due to shock.

"_Why hasn't he reported this to me?_"

"Hotch, he did but the doctors say that they didn't find anything. Even Garcia checked to ake sure it was true"

"_Have you contacted Emily?_"

"No... I don't know how to tell her Hotch, they've been through enough"

"_Morgan... I'll send the Jet back to go pick up Garcia and Emily_"

"What about the kids?"

"_I'll tell them to leave them at the 24/7 daycare at the bureau alright, now go back inside and call as soon as you have any news"_

"Alright Hotch... but who's going to tell Em?"

"_I'll call her right now..._" he then hung up and Morgan went back inside.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Emily was a wreck at the moment, she was dead worried about Spencer and Garcia had drove over to calm her or at least try to, until the phone rang again.

"Morgan?"

"_It's Hotch_"

"Hotch, what's going on with Spencer?"

"_They're operating on him now to fix the damage... Emily are you sitting down?"_

"I am now... Hotch just tell me straight"

"_It's a brain tumour... they're trying to remove it if they can... Emily I want you and Garcia on the Jet in one hour understood?_"

"What about the children?"

"_The daycare at the bureau is alerted and waiting for you to drop them off_"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After what felt like forever, the two ladies finally reached the hospital and saw the rest of the team sitting in the waiting room. Morgan saw the two of them and went to comfort Garcia while, Emily walked up to Hotch and asked if the surgery was over.

"Yes, but they still haven't come to see us about the results, their putting him in a room"

"Reid, Spencer?", he asked only to get surrounded by the team, startling him a little bit, "are you all related?"

"I'm his wife and this is our family" she said truthfully, "How's my husband?"

"May we talk privately please?" when she followed him into a small meeting room, the team watched through the window and waited to see her response to what he had to say.

"We couldn't remove the tumour without causing him too much damage to destroy his brain permanently" Emily sat in the chair and started crying.

"Please tell me there's something you can do?"

"There is and its intense Chemotherapy... if we can shrink the tumour a little more, then we can probably go back and remove it without any damage. He's in ICU room 4... again i'm sorry Misses Reid"

"How long... I need to know so we can start this as soon as possible" Emily said with determination.

"12 to 18 months tops" he said with a sympathetic look on his face before walking out, then the rest of the team came in, and knew just by looking at her that the removal had failed.


	36. Let's Enjoy What We Have

_**Don't Ever Look Back!**_

As his eyes started to slowly open, a rush of pain hit him in the head, causing him to moan in great pain.

"Spencer?" asked a groggy Emily.

"Em... what happened?"

"You tell me... what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was walking away from the SUV... then nothing but pain"

"Someone found you out cold and apparently you lost a lot of blood, due to fracturing your skull..."

"There's more isn't there..."

"The doctors got some X-rays done... it's a tumour"

"What?"

"Apparently it grew over the year... too small to be noticed when they first scanned your brain"

"How long?"

"12... 18 months tops... but there's a chance that they can remove the tumour without permanently damaging your brain"

"Chemotherapy..." he sighed out, "I'm sorry Emily..." he looked at her with his sad eyes, that also showed pain, from the after effects of the brain surgery.

"Hey... we're FBI agents... we're suppose to deal with drama on a daily bases" she said in a attempt to lighten the mood.

"Actually we deal with Highly skilled criminals..." he then caught on to what she meant, "Oh, I get it" this caused her to chuckle along with him, "What's the plan?"

"What do you want to do after you're discharged from here?"

"I want to get home, take a some personal days with you and the kids, before meeting with the Oncologist"

"I'll ask for some personal days as well" she told him, he was about to protest when she cut him off, "We are in this together Spencer Reid and you have to admit that you're going to need help especially if you're going to get treated. Which also means no driving"

"You wouldn't let me drive anyway... I suck anyways, it might only improve my reflexes" he said jokingly. This caused her to smile with tears in her sad eyes, "Let's just get through for getting home okay. Then we'll take the next step"

"Alright" she said, before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As the weeks went by Reid had gone to weekly chemotherapy and was feeling the strong side effects. Hotch had to put him on a medical leave and Emily was already working part time at the bureau. And since she had finished mentoring Ashley Seaver, she could take her husband's place, while he was at home.

The doctors told him that even though he would feel worse, the therapy was indeed working but how long before they could operate and how long before it would adjust to t he treatment and then get worse, shortening his life span? If it were up to him he would just enjoy the time he had left and spend time with his family, instead of feeling more pain and feeling weaker than usual. But he knew that as long that there was a shot at expanding his life span, he would go through it. For his family and for Emily. Especially for Matthew, Andrew, Diana and Samantha, who meant the world to him, next to Emily.

He had just finished another testing but this one was to see if the treatment was working. He was now patiently waiting for the results in the Oncologist office. Emily was at work, since the team was on a case in Chicago at the moment. As he patiently waited in the office for almost over an hour, the doctor came in through another door and quietly sat in his chair, looking at the results of the MRI and CAT scan.

"Dr. Reid, I've checked over the first scan results and have compared them to the ones done today"

"Alright and..."

"There wasn't any growing"

"But..."

"It hasn't shown any signs of getting smaller. I'm sorry Dr. Reid. We came upon it a little too late"

"You think?" he said harshly

"I'm terribly sorry. The only thing we can do is give you the same amount of treatment you would get from the chemotherapy in pill form. But it will be in smaller dosage and won't affect you as hard as the treatments. It'll keep the tumour the same size or if a by a miracle makes it smaller. There's enough refills... for the time you have left"

"How long?"

"Four months at the most..."

"Don't bother saying sorry again" he cut the doctor off, "I had one to two years with my family and you managed to cut it to 1/3 of a year. The one thing I would appreciate from everyone is that no one contacts my wife..."

"Of course Dr. Reid"

"I'm taking a cab home. Goodbye doctor" he stood and shook the doctor's hand before walking out of the room, got his pills and then out of the treatment building. He saw a cab driver, got in and gave him the address. Half way home, he got a text message form Emily asking if he needed to be picked up form the treatment building.

"**I'm already halfway home in a cab. I'll C U at home, ~SR~"**

Minutes alter the cab pulled into the driveway, told the price, which he paid and tipped the driver as well before making his way into his home.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Spencer?" called out Emily, who was just getting home with the kids. All four were exhausted and full from eating pizza at the bureau with Aunty Garcia and JJ.

"In the living room" he called out, feeling the affect of his last treatment. He was just relaxing, when he felt her hands running through his hair, which miraculously didn't fall out. "Hey, how was the pizza?"

"The usual, pretty good. Listen it's late, let me put the kids to bed and then I'll be back" she told him, before kissing him on the lips and then taking all four kids upstairs. She returned down almost ten minutes later and saw him drinking a ice cold glass of water. "Hey" she said while running her hand up and down his back.

"Hey" he said, before turning around and kissing her gently on the lips.

"How was the treatment today?"

"Not too bad. I had to get a MRI and CAT scan to see how thing were going"

"And?" he saw the hope in her eyes and couldn't bring himself at telling her the whole truth.

"It stopped growing" he told her and she immediately engulfed him in a hug before pulling him a deep kiss.

"That's great news honey" she said as tears left her eyes and went down he face before landing on his shirt, which he felt.

"I know. So the doctor prescribed me some pills that I take twice a day and in a week it equals to a weekly chemo treatment, which won't be so harsh on me"

"That's great news" she said before kissing him, which he then deepened by asking her for entrance with his tongue. Which she granted and both of them slowly made it to the couch for a _eventful_ night.

It was still nighttime and she was fast asleep in his arms, head on his chest listening to his heart beating. They hadn't made love since he had started the treatments, due to it making Spencer weaker. But he forced himself to please his wife on the couch that night and pulled the thick duvet over them, while she slept. But he was wide awake, thinking about a way to eventually tell her that there the timer was running short for him. He gently stroked her hair, while looking at her sleeping form. She was smiling in her sleep. He knew that he needed to tell someone, but he also knew that it would have to be someone that wouldn't tell Emily.

"_I'm sorry Emily, Please forgive me one day"_ He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	37. Confession

_**Don't Ever Look Back!**_

Spencer had finally finished emptying his stomach content in the ceramic bowl at three in the morning. Emily was fast asleep in their bed, while he washed out the awful taste from his mouth. Afterwards, he flushed whatever was in the toilet and walked out of the washroom, saw the time and knew that he could take one of his pills right now, even though it was useless. But they did help with the pain somehow. After taking his med, he crawled back into bed, and then felt Emily turning onto her other side and cuddling him. Emily then shivered and then she opened her eyes.

"You're freezing cold Spencer" she told him in a sleepy tone.

"I walked out for a minute or two. Needed some fresh air" he lied, but she was too tired to even noticed his change in tone and body language.

"Oh okay..." she then snuggled closer to him, "I'll warm you up baby" she said in a playful yet still sleepy tone and she was then fast asleep once more.

He sighed in relief before letting his fatigue take over and was now fast asleep.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt a huge shiver go through his body, before he started a coughing fit. After stopping he saw some blood, but only a very small amount of it in the palm of his hand. This wasn't good. It had been over a month, almost two, since the doctor told him that he had less than 1/3 of a year let to live and he still hadn't told Emily.

But he did tell someone about his shorten life span and that person was Derek Morgan. He had taken it really hard. He gave him a lecture about lying behind his family's back and other things, but in the end he promised to keep his mouth shut. Right now he knew that the house was empty. He looked over at the clock on his night stand and saw that it was 11:34 am. He then got out, took a bath, because he started to notice that he was having difficulty standing for a long period of time now.

After getting dressed, he slowly made his way down the stairs and into the living room, where he just lay on the couch and fell right back to sleep.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

At 2:30 PM the phone was ringing throughout the house, causing him to wake up and went to see who was calling him. It was Emily's number so he answered it.

"Hello" he said, sounding tired and sick.

"_Hey you okay?"_ she asked him over the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. I was sleeping when you called me, that's all baby"

"_Listen we got pulled out of town with a case, so Garcia and JJ volunteered to keep an eye on the kids okay?"_

"Alright, thank you Em"

"_I love you"_

"I love you too Emily. I'll talk to you later?"

"_I'll call when we get some resting time okay"_

"Alright, talk to you then and be careful"

"_I will"_ he then hung up and went to the kitchen, got himself a cool glass of water and a protein shake, since he couldn't keep solid food down. He slowly drank the shake while he watched TV. What he wasn't expecting was another phone call, but this one was from Derek so he answered it.

"Morgan what is it?" he asked.

"_You okay kid?"_

"Of course; I'm dying and i've never felt more alive"

"_Calm down, you don't have to be like that man. How are you feeling?_"

"Weak... weaker than yesterday"

"_Kid, you're going to have to tell her_"

"I will when she gets back home. But you're going to have to tell Garcia and JJ to keep the kids over an extra night okay?"

"_Alright, I'll talk to them without rousing any suspicion_"

"Just tell them that Em and I want some alone time"

"_Fine by me, listen I got to go. But i'll let you know when we leave and land okay?_"

"Alright. Talk to you later Morgan" he then hung up and went back on the couch, where he feel asleep once again.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

The case lasted longer than they thought, but Emily was glad that it as over and now she was focused on getting home to her husband and children. As the Jet landed, Prentiss was the first one off and was called out by Hotch telling her that she needed to at least do half of the reports, so that at least she could come into work a little later. Well that sounded good to Emily but Morgan stepped in and requested to head on home. Rossi seconded it and Hotch just gave in.

"Fine. But that means everyone in by seven" he said sternly as he walked off to his vehicle, as did everyone else.

"Hey Morgan!" Prentiss called out.

"Yeah?"

"Why the sudden change?"

"...What?" he pretended, but Emily saw through him.

"You would love to come in later instead of the same time"

"...Fine. Garcia and JJ have the kids for the rest of the night" he said before getting in his car and then drove off.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As Emily got into her home, she saw a dim light coming from the living room / dining room and slowly made her way over, only to see a fast asleep Spencer Reid. She would have smiled if she hadn't noticed how pale he looked. She went to feel his forehead, but jumped back when she felt how icy his skin was. This wasn't normal.

"Spencer" she called out. Spencer slowly opened his eyes and saw his wife looking at him in a very concerning way.

"Hey Emily" he said before getting a coughing fit, using the inside of his elbow, instead of his hands. After it was over, Emily saw the light colour of crimson red on his lower lip.

"Spencer... what's going on... I mean I have an idea... but..." she sat down and waited for him to say something. Anything that told her that it was just her imagination.

"Emily... I'm sorry"

"No..."

"I'm so sorry" he told her again.

"How long..."

"How long what?"

"Don't you dare play that game with me!" she snapped, tears pouring down her cheek, "How long did you know?"

"..."

"You lied... why?"

"I didn't want to... but when I told you that it had stopped growing... the expression on your face. I saw the weight lifting off your shoulder and the relief showing... I've been trying to find a way tot ell you ever since, but I could never find the strength to tell you"

"How long did the doctor give you?"

"1/3 of a year..."

"Four months... and you told me that you were fine, almost two months ago... Why... After all this time"

"Emily..."

"Don't you Emily me, Spencer Reid!" she snapped at him again, "I have every right to be angry at you. Pissed even!"

"You're right"

"You had no right to lie and pretend everything was alright when you weren't!"

"I know"

"Stop agreeing with me, I'm arguing and yelling at you!" this caused him to laugh, "You think it's funny?"

"I'm sorry, but yes it is" he said in a soft/rough voice.

"It's..." Emily sat back on the couch and let the tears out, before he knew it he saw her body shook from her sobs, "It's not how things were suppose to work out!"

"Things don't always work out the way we want, Emily. I just hate that this is one of these situations. I'm sorry for lying but I needed to spend time with you and everyone else without the whole "_No this is going to kill him, get the wheelchair_" or "_You need all the rest you can get and save up your energy_"... I know everyone by heart, Emily, and believe me they'd treat me like a baby. You don't but I didn't want you to worry every time I needed to sit and rest, you thought about the time we had left" he explained to her.

"You deserve to sleep on the couch for lying to everyone, especially your wife"

"I know"

"But I won't"

"Because you love me"

"No, because you've been sleeping on that thing all day" she told him, causing both of them to laugh.

"I am sorry I lied to you..."

"I know" she answered him, while holding onto his hand. They spent the entire night on the couch, holding one another.


	38. Miracles Happen Once in a life or more

_**Don't Ever Look Back!**_

When Emily's eyes opened, she saw that she was on the couch, confirming that last nights confession was real. That only brought more tears to her eyes. She was losing her husband and instead of spending four months together as much as they could. She only had half the time... less even. How was she going to break the news to the kids? How would the rest of team react? All those thoughts vanished, when she saw a peacefully sleeping Spencer Reid. Emily gently ran her fingers through his short hair, before kissing his cheek, which startled him awake.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, Spencer"

"It's alright. What time is it?" he said in a scruffy voice.

"It's seven-ten in the morning. JJ and Garcia should be here at around eight with the kids"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As the weeks went by, Spencer saw that he had gained five pounds. This shocked him since he had lost almost 15 pounds in two months. He then thought more about it and realized that he had been sleeping better, he could even keep a certain amount of food down. Emily was at work, the kids at the daycare and he immediately called up his Oncologist.

"_Hello?_"

"Dr. Sanders, it's Spencer Reid. I need to make an appointment"

"_Unless the pills have been helping, I don't see why waisting your time coming all the way here_"

"No that's the thing... I lost fifteen pounds in two months and just now it says that i've gained five pounds, i've been sleeping better and able to keep a certain amount of food down"

"_Come as soon as you can, because we'll get a CAT scan and MRI ready for you, when you arrive Dr. Reid_" he said before hanging up. Reid then dialled a familiar number.

"_Spencer, are you okay?"_ Asked his worried wife.

"Can you take the afternoon off. I need a lift at the Cancer building by the general hospital"

"_What's wrong?"_

"I don't know but it's nothing bad, and I'm telling the truth this time Emily"

"_I'll tell Hotch that' i'm taking the afternoon off. I'll be on in about twenty minutes_"

"Okay" he said before hanging up and getting ready.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Emily had been waiting in the doctors office for almost half an hour and it wasn't until she felt herself dosing off, that Reid walked in.

"Do they have the results?" she quickly asked.

"We have to wait another twenty to thirty minutes to make sure that everything is right and that there's no mistake"

"Alright..." then everything was way too quiet for a while, until Dr. Sanders walked back into the room.

"Well first off, is to let you know that I expect you back here tomorrow for Chemotherapy" he said with a smile, "It shrunk enough that you would only need one, two maximum treatment before we can operate and remove the entire Tumor"

"So the pills worked after all?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Sometimes the amount takes time for the Tumor to adjust, meaning it slowly shrank, but the side effects hit you like a ton of bricks. Now we'll take you off the pills, no more. And tomorrow you'll get a not so strong treatment and then next week we'll check again and see if it shrunk enough to operate or give one last treatment" Dr. Sanders explained, "If you have no other questions, then i'll see you tomorrow at noon Dr. Reid?"

"Yes, you will" he said, looking very relieved, before walking out with Emily.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Reid woke up on the very edge of his bed, laying on his stomach, a white sheet covering him from waist down. Was this all a dream? When he saw the same dress shirt that he had wore at the doctor's office he knew that it hadn't been a dream. Then the memory slowly returned to him. He and Emily had returned home, both of them going at it, full force.

"Oh Dio, ti amo così tanto, fa male" she whispered to him, in Italian.

"Penso che fa male, a causa di ciò non è successo nemmeno un'ora fa, il mio amore", He told her before kissing her bare shoulder softly, before feeling her hand smacking his butt.

"Goof" she told him, while laughing. She then stopped when her eyes met his and she found herself crying.

"Emily, what's wrong?"

"Everything's going to be alright" she sobbed out, which confused him.

"Isn't that what we hoped?" he asked in a confusing tone.

"I don't have to pretend anymore... because it's happening" she said before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

A week after the first, and hopefully last treatment, both Emily and Spencer were back on the docs office to find out the MRI and CAT scan result to see if another treatment was needed or that tomorrow morning surgery could be done. Almost a full hour had passed before Dr. Sanders walked into his office holding a small stack of papers.

"These are the surgery papers for you two to sign" he said with a smile. Both of them let out huge breathe of relief. But they weren't still out of the woods yet, but at least they were closer and closer of getting of that forest.

**Translation!:**

"**Oh Dio, ti amo così tanto, fa male" - **_Oh god, I love you so much, it hurts._

**Penso che fa male, a causa di ciò non è successo nemmeno un'ora fa, il mio amore**

- _I think it hurts, because of what happened not even an hour ago, my love._


End file.
